Boredom
by Andross937
Summary: Want to see Shinji with a happier attitude? Want to see him be able to make real change? You might like how I did it. EvaDBZ mild cross over. Starts from series beginning. Chapters 1-3 now edited.
1. Change Is In The Air

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross, and a friend of mine owns the character Vixen. I have permission from her to use the character Vixen. Neither of these characters are patented, but it would be greately appriecated if anyone that wishes to use them would contact me for permission before using them.

Authors Notes: This is a kind of cross over between Dragon Ball Z and Evangelion. I know that this may be taken as a sort of rip off of **Xed Alpha**'s story **EVA Possibilities and Fusion Pandemonium**, but I assure you that I had been working on this at least a week before that story came out on ff. It may be true that I have been encouraged to work on this because of the great time that I have had and will have reading that story, but that is really where the connection ends.

This story was the result of my own boredom one day, when I thought of the idea, and without giving it much thought I started to write it. It is not ment to be taken seriously at all, but as a sort of amusing way to pass the time for me. Please don't think of this as a completely serious work of my own, though I rarely have any of those.

This story will feature an original character of my own from Dragon Ball Z, though he rarely stays there. His name is Andross and he is a bio-android designed with the design of Cell in mind by another scientist. The scientist wanted to use him to concure and destroy everything, and even managed to use the dragon balls to enhance his powers, letting him choice himself what his wishes would be. Andross chose dimentional/time travel as his first wish, then killed the scientist. He then became one of the 'good' guys. Later he traveled back in time to adopt a saiyan son since he is incapable of reproducing, and brought him forward in time to live with him. Andross is also at the time the most powerful of the Z gang, with all their abilities in himself, though this was done willingly by each for various services and such.

Vixen makes a short appearence in the first several paragraphs of the story. She is a friend of mine's character and is Vegeta's twin sister. She and several other saiyans were banished from planet Vegeta because of their different hair colors shortly before the planet was destroyed. They passed through a planet made completely of very cold gasses, and were trapped inside of it. They stayed that way, unaging for many years until the sun blew up and they were released by the explosion. They arrived on Earth and were still in their unaged bodies, where they were discovered by the Z gang. Vegeta has taken it upon himself to train Vixen and managed to get her to go super saiyan by the age of nine. Andross is Vixen's body guard, since every royal saiyan needs a body guard and he is the most powerful fighter. He has grown somewhat attached to her.

That is all you need to really know about the original characters featured in this story. Enjoy!

-story begin-

Andross leaned against the wall of the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp. He casually watched the battle between Vixen and Vegeta. It was amazing for most to watch a battle like this. The two fought at three hundred times gravity with out going super saiyan. The two siblings clashed again and again. Vegeta still had the large advantage of pure power and years of experience, but he still had to watch out for Vixen. She was still a Saiyan, a female, and a princess, all of which made her very dangerous in a fight. The fight was incredible, for _most_ anyways.

Andross had personally witnessed over fifty of these battles. It happened almost every day of the week for him. The only reason he came anymore was to make sure no one got too badly hurt, and if they did, to heal them before they ended up dead or permanetely crippled. Otherwise, he had no purpose there at all. While they trained in such heavy gravity, he wore his personal gravity emmitter that added another three hundred gravity to his body, giving him at least _some_ training.

Simply put, Andross was bored. He was extremely bored. He was bored out of his skull! He needed something to do. He wanted to do something, but with the way these two were going at it, he couldn't afford to leave them alone for too long. The only other person on Earth that could heal anywhere near as well as he could was Dende, and Andross wasn't foolish enough to think that he could convince Earth's guardian to just come down and watch over two sparring saiyans just so he could go out and have some fun.

Andross is a super intelligent bio-android that was made for the destruction of the Earth and all esle in the universe. He was made to fight, kill, and destroy with out hesitation or distraction. He was made so that he would continiously get stronger the more he fought, and with the ability to survive the most severe of conditions and regrow vitrually any limb that could possibly be lost in a matter of seconds. Despite all this, Andross had the mentallity of a small child at most times, and had a constant need to be entertained by _something_!

This was one of those times. He had to do something! If he interfered with the sparring match, Vixen would be very upset with him. She had specifically asked him not to interfere with this match at all except to heal them afterwards. He didn't want to upset Vixen for several reasons. One was that he actually cared for her, as if she were a daughter or little sister. Another reason, was that he was sometimes frightened of her. Andross just couldn't understand how women could be so scary!

Andross _had_ to do something! He just couldn't stand the boredom! He could die of boredom you know! Suddenly, like a light bulb in his head, he snapped up with a bright idea. He could go dimensional hopping! When dimensional hopping, he would always return to the exact moment that he left! It couldn't be helped, it was just a side effect of dimensional travel, or at least it was with the method that he used. He could step out of this dimension, go off and do something fun, and return to the moment he left and they would never miss him! It was the perfect plan!

With a grin, Andross rose his arm. He swiped downwards, and his sharp nails caused the wind to ripple and scream as they seemingly split the air in half. A rip in time, space, and the very dimensional fabric formed where his arm had swipped. Acting quickly he stepped through and closed it behind him before Vegeta and Vixen noticed it.

-scene change-

Shinji stood and listened to the phone as it told him that it, and all phone lines, were out of order due to some kind of big emergency. What could be big enough to make the entire city shut down their phone lines, trains, and cause everyone to evacuate the streets and leave the entire city empty and desserted like this, he didn't know, but it made him nervous. He looked around and found the eery comparison of this city to a ghost town quiet striking.

He looked down at the picture he had in his bag. It was a picture of an attractive woman telling him she would pick him up at the train station, and to check out her clevage. The mere thought of it caused his cheeks to burn red. So much so that he looked up and away from the picture.

Standing there in the street was a girl, his age, and wearing a school uniform. She had the strangest blue hair and red eyes. Those eyes looked straight at him as if looking into his soul, before suddenly a look of confusion filled those red eyes. It was strange, as if confusion was a completely alien emotion for that girl as she looked at him. It was then that Shinji realized that she wasn't looking confused at him, but at something beside him.

Shinji looked over at a six foot three inch tall figure standing beside him. The man had black spikey hair, metallic grey eyes, large lean muscles, and wore a t-shirt and blue jeans. He held a strange grin on his face as he looked down at Shinji, and occasionally looked over at the girl in the street. Shinji read the man's strange eyes and could see the strange surprise in them as he looked back at the girl.

Shinji followed the man's gaze to see that the girl was gone, with out a trace. It was almost as if she were never there. Maybe that's why the man was looking at Shinji so strangely. Maybe the girl hadn't been there? Maybe Shinji had just been seeing things, and the man thought that he was crazy?

"You shouldn't worry so much Shinji." the man said in an amused voice.

Shinji looked at the man like _he_ was crazy. Could the man actually hear his thoughts, or had he just gotten lucky by reading his expression?

"Actually both kid." the man said with a grin, before extending his hand to Shinji. "Hi! My name's Andross. What's yours, oh wait, I already know that... Well, it's nice to meet you anyways." he said with a silly grin.

Shinji took the man's hand with hesitation and nervousness. If this man really could read his mind, then nothing Shinji knew would be safe from him. Nothing in his life would be unknown to this man, and nothing would be sacred anymore. He could literally have no privacy.

"Don't worry kid. I can mostly only read your surface thoughts without your permission. Though, I can skim over and examine a very basic version of your life and memories, only getting glimpses and some emotions from it all. From what I can tell, you haven't had the happiest life." Andross said while still shaking his hand.

"That's an understatement!" Shinji burst out, figuring that all modesty and reservations of his emotions were unneeded and slightly foolish since this man could read his thoughts and emotions anyways.

"I know that. But, it's all going to change now. Now you're going to have the power to create change. It's up to you to decide how you use it." Andross said.

"Why would I suddenly have such power?" Shinji asked, disbeif in his voice.

"Because, I'm going to give it to you Shinji. If you will thank me, or curse me for it, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find that out later." Andross said in a serious tone of voice.

Suddenly Shinji felt pain in his arm. He looked down with wide eyes to see a long needle like... _thing_ coming out of Andross's arm and stabbing into Shinji's arm. Suddenly, the feeling of pain left him and a feeling of absolute power filled Shinji. At the same time Andross's other hand clamped down on Shinji's head. Knowledge rushed into Shinji's mind like a waterfall crushing him. It was so much knowledge, and even experience, that it hurt to take it all in.

The feelings of pain from the knowledge and experience clashed with the feelings of power surging into him. He couldn't comprehend it all just yet, but something was telling him that he would survive all of this. Something told him that it would all be better soon. Something told him that it was all worth it.

Suddenly it was all over. Andross was gone, and Shinji had no idea where he had gone. It hardly mattered to Shinji at the moment because his head still hurt. The pain fadded though as his mind finished converting the information into a form he could understand. A gasp escaped Shinji as knowledge of how to properly control this new and extreme power he had just gained filled him.

Shinji decided to test it out, and held out his hand with his palm open. He concentrated, and he easily formed a ki ball a few inches above his palm. He pointed it outwards, and prepared to fire it into the air. Suddenly the ground shook beneath him, though he barely noticed it now. A large missle flew over his head and bent around a corner to miss a building it had been flying towards. It was enough of a distraction that Shinji let the ki ball be absorbed back into his body.

Several VTOL's came flying backwards from behind a mountain and continued to fire at something behind the mountain. A large creature came walking out from behind the mountain. It was extremely ugly, with a skull head that was shaped like a bird and a huge green and black body with some bones showing here and there, it looked like it a had walked out of a nightmare.

The huge missle, several missles from the VTOLs, and every single bullet fired by them slammed against a nearly invisible barrier that only showed itself when it was struck. The creature looked at the VTOLs strangly, cocking its head to the side before raising its arm. A large spike of red energy shot out of the creature's hand and slammed into the nearest VTOL. The VTOL exloded in a brillaint flash and came crashing down near Shinji.

Shinji was mad now. It was true that in his mind, the entire world had practically turned against him and ignored him, but he still didn't want anyone to die. These soldiers had no chance of defeating this creature, and he could plainly see that now. He could not allow this thing to stomp around and kill people at its will. He had the power now, and it was up to him to use it. Besides, it would be a good chance for him to test his true power out.

Shinji still wasn't sure of it all, but he was determined to do as much as he could. For that he would have to power up. He bent his knees slightly and braced himself. With a shout, power began to erupt from his body and tear at the street around him. The pavement was torn apart under his power, and the roof of the train station just behind him was ripped right off and thrown aside. Shinji let out another shout as the immense power continued to flow through his body.

Misato took the turn as fast as she could and sped at the train station. She slammed on her brakes as she saw a boy, she could only assume it was Shinji, standing there with an aura of what looked to Misato like steam. The ground around him was being ripped to pieces and those pieces were floating into the air around him. Anger filled his face as he looked up at the angel. Suddenly he took into the air just as the angel jumped and landed on the shot down VTOL near him.

Misato was forced to drive away as she saw Shinji flying circles around the angel repeadly. She would have to watch from a safe distance, up on the hill overlooking Tokyo 3 and hope that Shinji could either hold his own, or would flee somewhere that she could recover him from. She sped away still in shock from seeing Shinji display such power.

Shinji flew around and around the angel, trying to figure out how to best attack it. The angel watched him with what Shinji could only guess was interest. It continued to cock its head as Shinji flew around it. Suddenly, it swatted at Shinji. Shinji was surprised at the speed that the creature moved for its immense size. He was slapped in the side of his entire body by the giant limb.

Shinji shot off and tore through several buildings before he was able to slow and stop himself. Now he was really angry, but had no time to try and use his anger against the creature, for he saw that it was looking at him, and its eyes were glowing. It shot out a massive blast at Shinji that he blocked against with his arms and powered up his aura. The blast passed over him and hit several buildings, forming a large cross shaped blast.

-NERV command-

Gendo and Fuyutuski sat and stood respectivly on the large rising tower that they commanded the bridge from. Three Generals sat at a desk below them trying to command the various armed forces against the threatening angel. They had done everything they could short of dropping a N2 mine on it in the middle of the nearby city to Tokyo 3. It was a bit close to the city, but they could afford to try it if it got any closer.

At the moment they weren't really thinking of the N2 mine that they could drop from orbit on the target. Instead they were watching a small boy fly around the angel, keeping its attention on him. The bridge bunnies were the only ones able to continue working as they watched this new development. They worked frantically to try and get an i.d. on the kid.

Gendo had his eyebrow raised somewhat, not wanting to show any true surprise, while Fuyutski had his mouth hanging in the air. The Generals were panicing and having small heart attacks as they watched the boy get swatted aside.

Suddenly as the boy slowed and stopped himself in the air, the bridge crew was able to get a good still shot of him and bring his picture up on the side of the screen. As it came up, so did the identity of the boy, and all available necessary information they had on him. The entire bridge gasped loudly as they information came up and i.d.ed him as Shinji Ikari, son of Commander Ikari.

Gendo dropped his jaw slightly. This was a very unexpected turn of events. Fuyutski was gasping and grabbing his chest tightly. He was getting too old for these kind of surprises. The Generals were spitting and choking on their own saliva. They were now in a uproar.

"Gendo! When did you plan to tell us of your son's... abilities.!" one shouted out.

"I assure you gentlemen, I had no proir knowledge of his... unique abilities." Gendo reassured them after he had regained his composure.

Everyone gasped again when the angel shot Shinji with a cross beam. One of the Generals actually fell out of his chair and started to have a heart attack. It had been too much for him, all these things happening all at once. Medical teams wheeled him out of the room. Everyone else didn't seem to notice this too much as their eyes were focusing on the smoke coming from the spot that Shinji had once occupied.

Suddenly one of the Generals picked up a ringing phone, spoke softly into it, and hung it up solemly. He stood and informed the bridge that a N2 mine was to be used. Everyone only blankly stared and nodded. The bridge crew went to work to make the preperations.

-back to the battle-

Shinji couldn't hardly believe it. He had survived. The smoke cleared from around him, and he was still hovering in the air. He had been pushed back over a thousand yards, but he was still there, and in one piece. Infact, he barely felt the power flowing over him from the creature's cross blast.

The angel stared at him in even more curiousity now. The small thing had survived its attack? It's most powerful attack short of self destruction? How could a simple lilim survive it? Could it be that these small creatures were capable of passing their tests after all? It would have to see, and it would start the tests with this one here.

The angel charged at Shinji at a speed that was impossible for most things to go. Shinji watched it come and quickly thought up what the best course of action would be now. More knowledge of how to control his power came to mind, and he smirked his first true smirk of his life. He prepared himself, and when the creature was only two hundred yards away he acted.

Shinji moved away so fast that he left an after image. The angel charged right through it and hurtled to the ground. It rose with another curious look on its 'face' as it could find no sign of a squished lilim beneath it. Suddenly, the feeling of power behind it caught its attention and it turned to see Shinji floating several hundred yards away. He floated just out of arms reach of the angel, and he wore a smirk.

Shinji held out his hands, palms flat and facing the angel. He shouted out in power as his aura covered him. A large and brillaint light began to form in front of his palms, glowing a blue so bright that it hurt for most to look at. It was the size of a soft ball, and it started to grow. It continued to get larger, going from the size of a basket ball to the size of beach ball to the size of a VW Beetle. He was so focused on gathering his power into the blast that neither he nor the angel noticed the high pitched whisteling sound coming towards them.

Misato watched from a great distance away with her binoculars as Shinji and the angel fought. Well, so far it had been the angel attacking Shinji. She had gotten conformation from NERV command that it was in fact Shinji Ikari fighting with the angel. She watched in a strange kind of shock and awe as Shinji continued to survive the angel's attacks on him. Now it looked like he was preparing an attack of his own. Suddenly she noticed something falling towards the both of them.

"No!" she shouted out before a brillaint flash and a horribly loud bang went off as the N2 mine detonated on top of the angel, and Shinji.

Misato's car was thrown for multiple loops before it finally stopped. When it finally stopped she climbed out of the car window and stood up as tall as she could, strecthing her now very sore muscles as she did. She looked out at the barren land that had been a city before. She was only thankful that the people of that city had been evacuated before hand. However, that was only in the back of her mind right now. She was worried about Shinji, and if he survived. She couldn't see how he could of, but she could still see the massive hulk of flesh that was the angel. If Shinji could survive the angel, then maybe he could survive the N2 mine.

-bomb site-

A large pile of dust and debris sat at the edge of where the explosion had detonated. It had been fortunate enough to have survived at all. Most things that had survived had been thrown miles away. The dust and debris were the only things that had been spared from the fate that befell all else that had been caught up in the explosion. Suddenly, the debris began to shift and move. Shinji came climbing out of the pile and stretched his muscles. He had no idea what had hit him, but it had hit him _really_ **hard**!

"What the heck happened?" he moaned as he rubbed his neck.

Shinji shook off the dust that still clung to his body. It wouldn't stay off of him, and it was frustrating him in his tired state. He was getting more and more frustrated and decided to get rid of the dust once and for all. He let out a quick shout and his aura erupted around him, creating a small crater beneath his feet. Everything that had been too close to him, including the dust, blew far away from him, leaving him feeling much more clean.

Shinji looked up afterwards as he breathed in the dusty hot air that was around him from the previous explosion. What he saw deffinately surprised him. The hulking creature had survived that blast. It looked like it had been hurt quite badly, but it had survived. It suddenly flashed off a cross beam into the sky that Shinji could only assume was aimed at some kind of survalence satalite.

Shinji needed time to rest, he would have to wait and come back to attack it. He powered up and flew off, headed for a nearby mountain from where he could watch the creature to make sure it didn't start moving around too soon. He left a blue streak of power lingering in the sky after him, and the creature did not attack, for it knew it would have to heal to properly battle him.

-NERV command-

Everyone was shouting in joy as the N2 mine succesfully struck the angel. Some were worried about what they had just done, becuase they had all clearly seen Shinji still fighting with the angel when it had happened. Some others were even more disturbed by the fact that Gendo was the least effected by what had just happened. They had just blown his son into tiny atoms, and he didn't seem to care in the slightest.

In truth, Gendo did hardly care. After all, Shinji had been disposable from the beginning. It mattered little that he was gone now. He would just have to send Rei out in unit 01 to finish the angel before it was fully healed. He immedaitely began to make preperations for going through with such a plan when one of the techs began to shout.

"We have survalence online now!" one shouted.

"Target is confirmed. It survived." one of the techs said in disbelief

"What kind of monster are we dealing with...?" one of the generals asked in shock.

A phone rang and the general picked it up. He mumbled into it for a while before nodding and hanging up. He turned around and faced Gendo, even though their height was not on the same level.

"We have just been ordered to turn over control to you Gendo. Do not let us down." the general said.

"Gentlemen, this is what NERV was made for." Gendo said with a smirk.

"Second energy source detected!" a tech shouted.

"Zooming in now!"

An image appeared on the screen, and it very well nearly gave several people another heart attack. There was Shinji, an aura of power around him. It was not as bright or as large as it had been before, but he was still there and nearly unharmed. He looked over at the angel in near disbelief, before the feed ended with the attack of the angel.

"Damn! The angel detected our survalence satalite, and destroyed it!" a tech shouted.

"Well..." Fuyutuski began as he leaned in closer to Gendo, so only the commander would hear him. "It seems that your son is stronger then he looks." he said with a grin, now that he himself had gotten over his shock at seeing Shinji flying around, battling angels, and surviving N2 mines at point blank range.

"It seems so..." Gendo said, his voice dead of emotions. His mind was running over the possible ways he could use his son now. Would he still be a capable pilot for unit 01?

"He's retreating from the site. We're tracking him by the power he's putting out, and he's headed for the mountains. Captian Misato Katsuragi has reported as being at the site he's headed towards." a tech said calmly, feeling a bit strange for tracking a person by the sheer power they were putting out.

"Have the Captian make contact with the subject and convince him to come in." Gendo ordered, feeling no need to refer to his son as anything more then a subject.

"Yes sir." a tech responded.

-Misato's car-

Misato pushed against her car as hard as she could. She just couldn't get it to over turn back onto its wheels. She continued to push, not wanting to have to walk into the city and steal a car or anything like that. She kept pushing and straining and grunting, yet the car would not budge for her.

"Oh come on baby, don't do this to me. You're still new for goodness sakes!" she exclaimed.

"Need some help?" came a kind voice.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind..." Misato said as she didn't really look at the voice's owner, she just kept pushing.

Suddenly the car tipped over as if it had been feather light. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she rested against it. She wiped the bit of sweat off of her forehead before opening her eyes to look at her helper. The sight of a smiling fourteen year old boy greeted her. She smiled too, before her eyes bugged out at realizing just which fourteen year old boy this was.

"You're Shinji Ikari!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked.

"You're the boy that was fighting the angel!" she exclaimed again.

"Oh, is that what you call that thing? I just thought it was a butt ugly monster." Shinji said with a laugh.

"How in the world did you survive! I thought for sure you were killed! You actually had me really worried!" she exclaimed again as she began to poke him all over to make sure that he was alright aside from the small cuts, little bruises, and the torn and burned clothing.

"I guess I got lucky that I was strong enough to survive, but I am really wiped after that. What in the world happened to me anyways?" Shinji asked as he rubbed his head.

"An N2 mine was dropped on your head!" Misato shouted as she was beginning to freak out.

"Oh, well, whatever. Anyways, after I rest up for a bit, I'll just go over and destroy that big creature. An angel was it that you called it? Well, what ever it's called, it's going to be dead soon. Guess I'll just try a ki wave rather then a blast, since I already know it can withstand a lot of damage over a large area. Maybe it can't withstand all that preasure on one spot." Shinji mused to himself.

Misato looked at him like he had gone nuts. "Hey Shinji, you don't mind me calling you Shinji do you?" Misato asked.

"No, go right ahead." Shinji said with a smile.

"Well, do you really think that you can just go kill an angel? And, what is this ki stuff you're talking about?" Misato asked, sounding really confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, ofcourse I can beat it. I can tell I'm stronger then it because I can feel it's ki and compare it to my own. I can't really describe what ki is, but I think it's like your own personal energy. Anyways, I'm still _really_ new to this kind of stuff. I only got all this power a few minutes ago." Shinji said, still sounding happy.

"Are you sure you're alright Shinji? I mean, you just went through an N2 explosion at ground zero, and lived. You might have brain damage or something..." Misato suggested, hoping he wasn't really brain damaged.

"Oh don't worry, I don't think that I'm daim bramaged too badly." Shinji said, purposefully missaying what he really meant.

Misato gave him a curious stare, before her cell phone went off. She shook her head and answered it.

"Hello, this is Captian Katsuragi."

Shinji smiled as his original thoughts that this was the woman that would pick him up were confimed. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of glad that she had been late to pick him up, otherwise he may never have gotten this kind of power, and maybe nothing could have stood up to that... angel thing.

"I understand. Very well, we shall be there shortly. Please have a car transport ready for us." Misato spoke into her phone before hanging it up.

"So, we going somewhere?" Shinji asked. "Because I think that I should stay here and watch that angel thing until I'm healed enough, then go over and kill it." Shinji said, still smiling.

"Are you sure you're alright? Most people aren't this happy after nearly being killed by their own father." Misato said worriedly.

"My father!" Shinji shouted in shock. "He ordered that N2 thing dropped on me!" he exclaimed in shock, his features taking on a deadly anger to them.

"Well, I can only assume so. He is the commander after all. If he didn't think that you could handle the angel, then he more then likely ordered the mine dropped on the both of you." Misato said.

"He should have had more confidence in my abilities. I was almost ready to blast it when the bomb hit me." Shinji said, his face contorting in anger.

"Well, you can't really blame him for not thinking that you could do it. No one esle on the planet is able to stand up to an angel without NERV's assistance. Come on, we've been ordered to report in to the commander himself." Misato said.

"How would this NERV thing you're talking about be able to assist someone in fighting against that huge thing? All the armed forces I saw were being destroyed without being able to make a dent in it." Shinji said, anger still in his voice. "And are we going to see my father?"

"We'll have to explain to you what NERV does exactly when we get there. And, yeah, we're going to go see you're father. He's the commander, and he's requested we meet him in unit 01's cage." Misato said as she got into her car.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait to find out what a unit 01 is until we get there. Anyways, you think this car will still work?" Shinji asked as he eyed the car. "I could just fly us there." he stated.

"You could?" Misato asked.

"Sure!" Shinji said as he did the unexpected.

Misato nearly screamed as she felt the car lift into the car, and could tell that Shinji was underneath it, keeping it close to the ground and not going too fast.

"Tell me where to turn!" he shouted out.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted out in fear.

-NERV entrance-

Misato and Shinji arrived at the car transport safely and very soon. Shinji gently places the car down and gets in himself. He finds Misato looking like she nearly had a heart attack.

"Sorry if I scared you Ms. Misato." Shinji said.

"Don't call me Ms. and don't do that again! I nearly screamed my lungs out on the way over here. You would've liked that very much wouldn't you have Shinji. To be able to tell all the other guys that you made an older woman as beautiful as me scream her lungs out for you. Wouldn't you!" Misato accused, really meaning to tease Shinji.

"Huh?" Shinji said in a confused voice, before what Misato meant hit him fully. "Nnn... Nnn... Nnnooo! I mean, yes, er, no, I mean. I don't know..." Shinji said in a small voice. "Do you want to scream for me?" Shinji asked a little louder, too confused to know what to really do.

"Nevermind Shinji. Did your dad send you any kind of i.d.?" Misato asked.

"Oh yeah. Uh, I think... I might have left it at the train station..." Shinji said embarrased.

"Don't worry. We can have someone go and get it later, along with the rest of your stuff..." Misato said before something popped into her mind. She eyeballed Shinji for a moment before speaking again. "Hey Shinji? Have any idea where you're going to live?" Misato asked.

"Live? I thought that this was going to be a temporary visit with my father. Why did he call me here anyways?" Shinji mused aloud.

"Er, well... I can't really discuss it with you until we get to where we're going. But, that thing out there, there's going to be more things like it. If you really want to help people and destroy it, you can't just leave afterwards. Besides, I'm pretty sure the commander is going to assign you permenant residence in Tokyo 3. Do you think you'll want to live with him?" Misato asked.

"After he just tried to blow me up? I don't think so. After that little stunt, he'll be lucky if I don't kill him when I see him again." Shinji said, anger filtering into his voice.

"You can't kill him Shinji. You would be arrested for that. Even if you didn't let yourself be arrested, you would have to be an outcast everywhere you went because police would always be trying to arrest you. But, what do you think about living with me instead of on your own?" Misato asked, hope in her voice. She really didn't want this kid to go nuts and attack the commander, and everyone else while he was at it. From the sounds of it, he could very well be more dangerous then the angel out there.

"Alright, I'll try not to kill him. I can't make any promises, but I'll try. And, sure, living with you sounds like it would be fun. You wouldn't mind would you?" Shinji asked, sounding like a little kid.

"No problem. I need another room mate anyways." Misato said smiling widely. "We'll have to have a party after this is over!" she said shoving her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Shinji shouted, shoving his fist into the air too. He overshot and slammed his fist right through the roof of the car. He smilled sheepishly as he pulled his fist out and grinned a little.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to do that. From what I can tell, I'll have complete control over my power by tommorrow morning. Until then, I have to be careful of not giving any hugs or hand shakes." Shinji said with a smile. "I'll pay for that though. I have enough in the bank at the moment. Not much more, but enough." Shinji said, hoping it would be alright.

"Don't worry about it. I can blame it on the N2 mine." Misato said with a laugh.

Shinji's attention was suddenly drawn away though as they entered a massive underground cavern that had artificial lights and other things that made it look like it was day. Large buildings hung from the cieling, as if the world had turned topsy turvy, while other structures stood on the ground at the bottom of the circular shaped cavern, as if they were just as assured which direction was up and down as the buildings on the cieling.

"Wow! A real Geo-Front! This is completely awesome! Can I get out and fly? I promise that I'll follow you and meet back with you by the time that you get to the bottom!" Shinji pleaded.

"Well..." Misato considered. "I... guess... so... why not?" she said, not too sure of her answer.

"Thanks!" Shinji exclaimed before rolling down his window so fast that Misato could've sworn that it had smoked from the speed, and then he leaped out the window as if pulled out by a cable.

Shinji tore through the air and up to the cieling of the Geo-Front, and floated next to the massive upside down buildings. He found that they weren't upside down, but it was just like they were. The bottom was truely their 'top', while their 'bottom' was really their top. They were simply suspended from the air.

"Wow! This is really cool!" Shinji exclaimed.

Suddenly Shinji felt Misato's ki reach a stop, and could tell she had arrived at the spot he should meet her at. Quickly he took off for the ground. In a matter of seconds he was floating above Misato's head. She looked around for him, before he casually dropped to the ground behind her.

"Hey Misato!" he said loudly.

Misato let out a yelp of surprise before whirling around to glare at Shinji.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people! Now follow me." she said walking into onto a walk way that moved beneath their feet.

They started to head towards a big pyramid shaped building. It was massive, and Shinji could only guess that it was this 'NERV' that Misato talked about. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that NERV did exactly, and why he had been called here by his father. He wasn't truelly sorry for coming here now, because of all the power he had gained, and because he just seemed happy for some reason, but he did wonder all the same.

-inside NERV-

"Misato? Can't these things go any faster!" Shinji whined as he stood on the motorized pavement beneath him.

"No Shinji, they can't. Perhaps now is a good time that you tell me how _you_ can move so fast?" she inquired.

"Well, my memory is a little fuzzy still from the 'N2' blast. I was waiting at the train station for you, when I saw a girl across the street. She was looking at something beside me, and so I looked beside me. There was a man standing there, and then I looked back, and the girl was gone without a trace. I still don't know if I imagined it or not, but I didn't bring it up for fear that I was crazy or something.

"Anyways. The man started to tell me that he could read my thoughts..." Shinji was suddenly interupted.

"And you believed him?" Misato asked skeptically.

"No, not at first. Not until he started to tell me what I was thinking at the time, something no one could have guessed. Then he started to tell me about my basic past, and I started to believe. Anyways, he told me that I would suddenly have the power to cause change in the world. I asked him why I would suddenly get so much power, and he told me that he would give it to me.

"The next thing I knew, a needle like thing was coming out, I mean _out_ of his arm and stabbing me in mine. He grabbed my face, and suddenly knowledge began to fill my mind. I could feel power coming out of his arm and into my body, and it hurt for a while. Then it started to feel good, like I could do anything. When it was over, I opened my eyes and he was gone. The only thing left behind was a scar on my arm, and the power and knowledge he had given me. He had only given me the knowledge of how to use my power, not much more or less then that." Shinji finished.

"Wow... I think we'll have to have your head checked. You might have gotten brain damage for real with that kind of wierd story." Misato said as she felt Shinji's forehead. "You don't feel warm..." she said as if she were a mother checking their son to see if he really had the flu, or if he was just trying to get out of school for a few days.

"What? You don't believe me?" Shinji asked, almost sounding insulted.

"Are your really surprised with that kind of story? I've read childrens comics with better origin stories then that." Misato said with a smile, though it was obvious that she didn't believe what he told her was real at all. "I don't believe that that's how you came to be so powerful, but I do believe that that's what _you_ believe happened. Don't worry Shinji, we'll figure out what really happened to you."

"Captain Katsuragi!" came a woman's serious voice from a freshly opened elevator nearby. "What are you doing wondering around base at a time like this! The angel is almost ready to move again, and you're just talking with some kid!" she exclaimed, obviously upset.

"Ritsuko, this isn't _just some kid_! This is Shinji, the kid that was flying around fighting with the angel when the N2 mine was dropped on him and it at the same time!" Misato shouted back, stepping fully out of the way so Ritsuko could clearly see Shinji. "Don't even try telling me that headquarters didn't see it happening!" she said, preventing Ritsuko from even trying to deny the fact.

"A bridge tech reported some crazy story like that to me earlier, but you can't honestly expect me to believe that this... this... **kid** can fly around, survive an angel's attacks, and survive an N2 mine going off within a few hundred feet of him!" Ritsuko exclaimed pointing at Shinji.

It came to Ritsuko's attention though, that Shinji was gone. She spun around and around trying to see where he had gone to, but could not find him. She looked back at Misato, thinking that she had something to do with the disappearing act. Misato was only looking at something above Ritsuko's head.

"Where did he go!" she exclaimed, feeling very frustrated with the situation.

"Try looking up..." Misato said calmly.

"You don't really expect me to fall..." Ritsuko stopped mid-sentence when she felt two feet rest on her shoulders.

She looked up to find Shinji standing on her shoulders and smiling down at her. It was strange, for his feet were on her shoulders, yet she felt no real weight from his body. He suddenly floated off and hovered almost a foot off the ground in front of her. With this act he was looking at her eye to eye.

"You didn't have anything to do with dropping that N2 mine on my head just as I was going to attack the angel, did you? Or was it all my father's doing?" Shinji asked, a kind smile on his face.

"I... I... how is this possible?" Ritsuko breathed out in shock. "I don't know... who ordered the N2 mine, but it was most likely... the generals that were commanding the armed forces before the N2 mine failed to destroy the angel... How are you...?" Ritsuko began to ask as she waved her hands over and behind Shinji, circling him to check for wires of any sorts. "This is impossible..." she breathed in shock.

"There is a giant monster you keep calling an angel attacking the city just over this humongous Geo-Front, the impossible has been made real many times today in my opinion. Get over it." Shinji said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ritsuko, aren't we suppose to be on a schedule?" Misato asked in a tiny voice, wary of her friend when she was examining something that was simply... unreal.

"Oh, right. Please step into the elevator." Ritsuko said as she got back into the elevator.

Misato stepped in, and Shinji floated in. He continued to float there as the elevator rose up. The entire thing was still making Ritsuko a bit... distracted. Misato could see that Shinji was getting bored so she handed him a "Welcome to NERV" manuel. He started to read it, before something occured to him. He suddenly began to turn the pages at a speed almost impossible for the two women to follow. It was faster then Ritsuko could type!

"Good read, though it told me little." Shinji said as he finished the booklet two seconds later.

-Unit 01 cage-

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!" Shinji exclaims. Suddenly a tickling of his senses alerts him to the presence of something else in the room, something big... "What in the..." he starts

The lights flash on to reveal the face of a purple giant in front of Shinji, staring him down, with its horn in the air just above Shinji. Shinji's eyes bug, but he doesn't scream at all. Instead he hovers up and infront of one of the eyes of the beast. He begins to wave into the eye, as if trying to see if the eye will follow his hand at all. When it didn't respond to his test, his face grew the look of slight confussion.

"Uh... what did you do? Capture this thing and put it to sleep?" Shinji asked as he turned around in mid-air to face Dr. Ritsuko.

"No Shinji. This is Evangelion Unit 01! The Evangelions are humanity's last hope in the fight against the angels!" Ritsuko exclaimed, obviously excited from what Shinji could tell.

"It doesn't feel all that strong... It feels barely alive. How in the world did you convince it to work for you?" Shinji asked.

Ritsuko gave Misato a strange look, wondering if Shinji was at all sane.

"He can feel someone's... energy..." Misato said shrugging her shoulders and giving a confused look of her own.

"Energy... Yeah, well, this is a kind of robot Shinji. It may feel... alive to you, but we have it completely under control. It doesn't have an intelligence of its own. We have to have someone pilot it to control it, and fight against the angels." Ritsuko tried to explain.

"Oh, is that what my father's been working on for... let's see now... there was that time he didn't come for... and then that time..." Shinji began as he was ticking off fingers. "And then when he didn't show for the... and when he didn't come for... that comes up to... my entire life!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Correct!" came a deep voice from above.

Every eye turned to look at the Commander, Gendo Ikari himself, standing on a platfrom just above the head of Unit 01. He stared down through his dark shades. The light in the room reflecting on his lenses as he looked down at his son, who was still floating by the eye of the Evangelion. He showed no emotion or reaction to Shinji's flying act.

"So dad," Shinji started, anger quickly filling his voice. "why did you have me come here?"

"You will pilot the Evangelion." Gendo said, his voice commanding, his tone and such were as if he were stating a simple fact.

"Mhmm... Say dad. Did you know that I was going to get hit when you dropped that N2 mine on me and the angel?" Shinji asked, barely able to hold back the anger from his voice.

Gendo bent his head down some to glare into Shinji's eyes better through his sunglasses. His body stiffened, only slightly and only noticable to those that had spent years observing his behavoir. "Yes. I allowed it because it was the best chance to defeat the angel at the time." he said coldly.

"Ah, right... Well, it was the wrong choice. Next time you do something like that when it is in fact, _not_ the last option avialble to you, you will regret it. Now then, I'm off to kill a monster. I'll see you later." Shinji said as he had floated to eye level with his father.

"Then you will pilot the Evangelion!" Ritsuko asked in near shock.

"No." Shinji said to the shock of everyone but Misato, who had already been expecting it, and Gendo, who didn't show any emotion either way. "I will kill it myself. There is no need to use this... what ever you called it. See ya!" Shinji shouted as he flew to a far part of the room.

He stopped directly underneath the launch plarform and hovered for a second. Suddenly he flew upwards and began to burst through the armored steel between him and the surface of Tokyo 3. As he flew off, Gendo looked down to Ritsuko. He slid his glasses further up his nose.

"Designate Shinji as the pilot of Unit 01. He will be convinced to pilot Unit 01." he said simply, as if it were a law of the universe.

"How do you plan to do that sir?" Misato asked, unable to contain her curiousity.

"That will be your responsability Captain." he answered.

Misato stumbled a bit before regaining her composure. She straightened herself out for a moment before looking back up at the commander.

"How do you expect me to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Through any means necessary." he answered before walking away and stepping into an elevator.

Misato and Ritsuko raced into the command bridge just in time to see a screen of the launch platform on the surface burst open. Shinji hovered there, staring down the angel who stood at the city's edge. Suddenly Shinji took off towards the angel at full speed.

"I don't know if you can understand me creature!" Shinji shouted as he began to circle the angel at high speeds. "But you will die tonight!" he shouted as he flew straight at its head.

Shinji rammed straight into a rippeling field that only became visible as he contacted it. He curiously held his hand out and touched its surface for a moment, watching in wonder as colors rippled across its surface like waves in a pond. His almost childish fascination was interupted when the angel slapped him hard with its right arm. As its palm hit him, its spike shot out and hit Shinji aswell. Shinji flew backwards until he slammed right through several small buildings.

Shinji breathed in fear as he sensed the ki of a little girl about to be crushed by debri that he caused with his body. He flashed down so fast that he left an after image behind. He flashed down and scooped the girl up and flew three miles away so fast that no human eye could keep track of him at all.

That's why the angel and everyone else thought he was still in the same spot as before when the angel shot a cross blast that detonated right beneath the after image, and the image faded away in the brightness of the blast. When it was over, Shinji was no where to be seen.

The angel began to march into the city as if the matter were finished when suddenly something slammed into its A.T. field so hard that it bent inwards. It looked down in what could only be described as shock to see Shinji pressing into its field with his fist. Before it could react, Shinji broke through and slammed his fist into the core of the angel.

The core cracked heavily under Shinji's fist. Shinji grinned and prepared a blast in the palm of his hand. At first he was going to fire it into the core of the angel, but brought his fist up at the last possible second and fired it at the angel's face. The blast slammed into its face, and its entire upper body disapeared in the light of the attack.

When it was over, the torso of the angel fell to the ground, and the arms of the angel fell beside it. There was nothing holding them to the torso anymore since the shoulders had been vaporized. The entire upper torso above the core of the angel was gone. It had been completely incinerated. Shinji grinned before firing a small blast through the core, causing it to go dim. It did not explode or shatter, it just went dim with no more life in it.

"Well, that takes care of things, doesn't it. I'm done here, time to go back and check to see if Misato has my living arangements ready. Oh, yeah! That's right, she said I'd be living with her! Well, maybe this won't be sooo bad." Shinji said with a smile as he started to float back to the broken lift to NERV. Suddenly he stopped above it. "I wonder if they're going to make me pay for that?" he asked with a chuckle.

As Shinji disapeared into it, he suddenly screamed out, letting it echoe down into NERV and travel into the city, "Oh no! I probably have school in the morning!"

To Be Continued...!


	2. Getting Settled

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Author's Notes: In the last chapter I made it plain that I was not meaning for this story to be taken seriously, or treated like it was suppose to be a serious effort of mine. It is simply a work of entertainment for me. However, I did not mean for so many people to assume that I would not continue working on it because it's not a serious piece of work. I wanted to assure people that I intend to continue working on this right up to the end of the series, if it is possible for me to keep my motivation and inspiration until then. Your reviews are greately appriecated, and serve to motivate me to continue. So, to help me with movtivation problems, just keep sending those reviews! Any suggestions you have are welcome and will be considered where possible.

I do not know if I will include any kind of serious pairing/romantic relationships in this story with Shinji. If there is a pairing you wish to see, then include it in your review, maybe even send any kind of idea or way you would like to see it happen to my e-mial, found in my profile, it seems that I can't put it in my story. However, I am making it known right now that this story will definately **_NOT_** have a Shinji/Rei pairing in it. I'm sorry, but I have a problem with the kid hooking up with a clone of his mother that's half angel. The half angel part isn't sooo bad, but the clone of his mother makes it technically incest, a very wierd incest. Any other pairings that are **_not_** homosexual are welcome, especially with ideas of how it would work. Sorry, but I don't do any kind of homosexual pairings, even when they happen in or are suggested by the series.

If there are not indentions in this chapter, or any others, then I am sorry. When I post it, the indents are removed for some reason that I can't figure out why. I have attempted to fix this with no success, and can only hope that it gets fixed soon.

I am very sorry to do this, I really hate to ask for this, but please review, no matter how short it is. It's the only way I know that people are actually reading this story at all. Anonymous reviews are accepted and appriecated just as much as signed in reviews. Even sending me an e-mail is good, just so long as I know that someone read this. Please, review, it really keeps me going. Thank you.

Enough of my rantings, enjoy the next chapter!

-story begin-

Shinji arrived back in the cage room that he had left Misato, Ritsuko, and his father in. There was no one there any more, but he figured they probably had some way of knowing he was there, so he would just wait. Until then he would keep examining the giant creature they kept calling an Evangelion. He hovered infront of the other eye this time and started to wave again.

Suddenly he could detect a sudden, but small ki spike from within the beast. It was as if it were responding to him. The eye glowed a dim yellow for a second, before going dorment. A low growl echoed within the large room, and Shinji wasn't sure of it, but he could have sworn that it came from the Eva.

"Wow... It's alive after all. I wonder what it was trying to tell me..?" Shinji mused to himself.

"What was that Shinji?" Misato asked as she entered the room, not quite sure that she heard Shinji correctly.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Misato! I was just trying to figure out what the Evangelion thing was trying to tell me when it growled a little just now." Shinji said with a happy smile.

Misato sweat dropped for a moment before continuing in a nervous voice, trying to sound as nice as possible. "Shinji, EVA's don't talk. The only time they ever make any noise at all is when one goes berserk, and that would be detected. Besides, EVA's don't just go berserk and then go back to being dorment just like that, and they have to be activated to go berserk anyways." she spoke, as if speaking to a small child, which she still wasn't sure about Shinji's mental capabilities. "Anyways, you want to go get something to eat?" she asked with an inviting smile.

"Sure! I'm starved!" Shinji said as he hopped onto the cat walk.

-site of the dead angel-

The large body of the angel still sat in the outskirts of Tokyo 3, yet undisturbed by humans. The recovery team had been dispatched to recover it, having to drag an angel down into NERV rather then an Evangelion this time. They had yet to arrive though, when a lone figured appeared above it.

Andross floated down until he was standing ontop of the angel's core. He looked down at what remained of the angel and smirked. The kid had it in him after all. Now Andross would just have to stick around and make sure the kid was able to survive the rest of these creatures. Besides, Andross wanted to know how this dimension would deal with such a major change. That was the fun of coming here, to make a huge change to its fate, and watch how it dealt with it.

While he was there though, he might as well get some useful traits from it. Andross leaned down and ripped off a small chunk of the core of the angel, only enough to fit in his fist nicely. He grinned, as a needle-like object extended from his forearm, and suddenly spread out like a large funnel. Andross grinned more as he placed the chunk in his 'funnel'.

The funnel closed around the chunk of angel core, and the buldge it made began to shrink and be absorbed into his arm, and ultimately, his body. His muscles pumped up for a second as a shock wave of power came off of him and sent several pieces of debri flying away. It stopped suddenly as his muscles went back to their normal shape, and Andross smiled once more.

"Vegeta is going to be incredibly upset when he finds out that I have, what did they call it again... an A.T. field. Right, well, it ought to have some uses later on. I wonder if I should give Shinji one...? No, they would probably think that he was an angel then and try to kill him, if they don't anyways. Well, better be going then." Andross said as he vanished into thin air.

-NERV food court-

Shinji continued to gulp down food. He had already eaten as much as two people, and he was still going strong. He ate, and ate, and ate some more. Just for a change of pace after another serving, he ate another one. When he finally stopped, he had eaten five servings worth. He patted his stomach and yawned.

"Wow! That was the best tasting food I have ever eaten!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Glad you enjoyed it Shinji. You deserved it after you just saved the city, and ultimately the world." Misato said with a nervous smile.

"No problem! I... I... I just wanted to... help people..." Shinji said before suddenly falling asleep.

"About time!" Ritsuko said as she walked into the room. "We gave him more then enough seditiave in that food to knock out three people! Let's get him to the infirmary!" she ordered as several doctors and nurses put him onto a strecher and wheeled him out.

"Are you sure we had to do that Rits...?" Misato asksed, using her friend's nick name.

"Yes Misato. You said yourself that he may have suffered trauma to the head from the N2 blast. Besides, we have to find out why he's just so strong!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

-NERV hospital room 404-

Shinji stirred awake. He sleepily looked up at the white cieling above him. A strange thought went through his head just then.

"Oh no! I got wasted somehow last night and slept with Misato and now I'm in her bed!" Shinji exclaimed, before suddenly realizing that he was in fact in a hospital room. "That or I tried to and she beat the everliving snot out of me... Or maybe it was something completely different. That seems the most likely... Yeah, if anyone was listening just now, ignore what I said completely. It was the insane rantings of a child who ate three servings of mexican food last night, just before eating two servings of american food. Never trust Mcdonalds, or what ever they call it. You know what, I'm going to shut up now..." Shinji finally finished nervously. For some reason he thought that he could hear laughing in the distance, and so he decided to start a never ending search for its source, and his clothes.

"If I didn't do anything last night, then why are my clothes missing? And why the heck am I in a hospital?" Shinji asked outloud, to no one in particular as he sat up and covered himself with the sheet. It was strange, he had nothing on under the sheets, yet didn't people usually get dressed in some kind of appren thing when they came to the hospital.

Shinji bunched the sheets up and wrapped them around himself like they were a towel and he was fresh from the bath. The only difference was, he was in a highly populated building full of strangers and he was not the slightest bit wet. Shinji jumped off of the bed and jumped back on once he realized that the floor was quite cold to his bare feet. He sat there for a few seconds, trying to figure out just what to do. A smile came to him as an idea popped into his head.

Shinji jumped back off of the bed, and hovered just one inch off of the ground. He still moved his feet around as if he were walking on the ground, but was careful to keep off of the ground. It was actually a good test and exercise for his control over his new power. He 'walked' over to a nearby cabinet in the room. He opened it up to find several changes worth of hospital pajamas.

Moving faster then the human eye could see, just incase there was a camera in the room, he changed into a set. Feeling much better he let out a sigh of relief. Opening the door he stuck his head out into the hallway and looked around. No one was around for as far as he could see. The sudden realisation that he _could_ feel ki levels made him slap himself in the forehead and close his eyes. Only a few people were on this floor at all. Shinji breathed out another sigh of relief.

"Now to get to a phone and call Ms. Misato to find out what _really_ happened to me last night. Wait, I don't have her phone number!" he said as he walked out into the hallway and started to walk in the direction that he hoped a phone was in. He had just turned a corner when he spoke again, his voice echoeing through out the halls, "I guess that I don't have to go to school today after all!" he exclaimed happily.

-Ritsuko's personal lab-

Misato and Ritsuko sat around a monitor. On the monitor was an image of a scan of Shinji's brain. The two women were looking at it intensly. One understood it better then all but just over thirty people on the planet. The other, felt like she was trying to read a foriegn laungage that was describing a hyroglyphic schematic to an atom bomb made of common car parts. Ritsuko was almost absolutely sure what she was looking at, while Misato couldn't have been more confused if she had tried.

"So, is he crazy from the N2 mine going off on his head, or what?" Misato asked.

"Well, from what I can see here, no. I do believe that it had some kind of effect on his mental state, but not really on his sanity. Ofcourse, the fact that he says that he is still trying to process a lot of information that was put directly into his mind by some strange man that could read his thoughts is alarming. The strange thing is, I think his mind _is_ trying to absorb some kind of information, like it was locked away and is gradually being released so that he can understand it all. That may be what's causing his strange behavoir, or it could be the trauma from the blast. The only thing that I can see that might be effected though, is his emotions. I think that's why he seems so... incredibly happy now, or it could be a type of power high from how strong he is now." Ritsuko said, or at least that's what Misato thought she said. Misato had a really hard time keeping up with her, and might have missed a few sentences.

"So, is he nuts or not?" Misato asked again.

Suddenly Misato's phone rang. She pulled it out to find that Section 2 was calling her.

"Hello? He's what? He said what! You lost him after all that! Fine! I'm on my way!" she exclaimed.

"What was that?" Ritsuko asked.

"Shinji's nuts. He's bonkers! He's got the mentallity of a child! He's got the mentallity of a... a...!" Misato paused to think.

"A teenager?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes!" Misato exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Ritsuko asked.

"He woke up and started to shout how he got wasted and slept with me! Then he started to say how I had beet the snot out of him, before ranting about eating a ton of food! He then disapeared after talking about using the phone to call me and something about school! The kid is nuts!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"He's a normal fourteen year old boy then." Ritsuko said with a smile. "After all, why wouldn't he have dreamed about sleeping with you after all the drugs we pumped into him to keep him knocked out while we ran those tests?" she said with a bigger grin.

"Shut up you!" Misato said throwing a pen at Ritsuko.

A knock on the door got their attention. Misato opened it to find Shinji floating on the other side. He was wearing a pair of hospital pajamas and a big grin.

"Found ya!" he exclaimed.

"Shinji? How in the world did you find me? We're twenty miles from the hospital." Misato said in confusion.

"Remember me telling you how I could feel people's ki? Well, everyone has their own personal ki signature. I just tracked yours down and flew here. I had to go really fast so no one would see me in my pajamas. Why was I naked when I woke up anyways? Don't people put you in a gown or something when they take you to a hospital?" Shinji asked, still with that ever present smile.

"What? You were wearing a gown the last time I saw you..." Misato said, before looking over to Ritsuko.

Ritsuko sat there with the slightest of blushes.

"What? You think I did something improper? I had several more tests to run after you left, and then he was attended to by several nurses. Nothing improper was done to him, and there is video footage to prove it." Ritsuko said, sounding as professonal as possible.

"I have no idea if I should feal reassured, or disturbed by that last part, or by the entire speech at all. In fact, we will never, _ever_ speak of this again." Shinji said.

"I agree. Come on Shinji, I bought you a few extra pairs of clothes last night. They're in the car. Let's go, see ya Ritsuko!" Misato said.

-Parking Garage-

Misato and Shinji quickly approach Misato's car. It's still banged up, and has a large metal patch over the hole in the roof, but it obviously has several new parts to keep it working.

"Get it fixed already?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah! It cost me a bunch, but it works now." Misato said with a grin.

"Wow... how long have I been out of it anyways?" Shinji asked.

"Two days now. We're really sorry Shinji, but we had to check to make sure that you weren't seriously injured by the N2 mine, and that you weren't contaminated by the angel in any way." Misato said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, okay. Just, don't leave me alone with Dr. Ritsuko again please." Shinji said.

Misato popped the trunk open and handed Shinji a set of normal clothes. "Sure thing Shinji, here you go. You can change in the car, the windows are tented enough..." Misato started to say before the image of Shinji holding the clothes disapeared infront of her eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Shinji wearing the clothes she had just handed him a second ago. "Uh, never mind...?"

"Thanks Misato. Shall we go now?" Shinji asked with a smile while he got into the car.

"Sure. Oh yeah, the word came through yesterday, you'll be living with me! We'll have to have a party to celebrate!" Misato said happily as she got in the car.

"Cool! That means food! I'll cook, I really like to cook!" Shinji said happily. "Are we inviting anyone?" he asked with a big smile.

"Well, unfortunately... no, not really. But! You will get to meet your other roommate!" Misato said with a smile.

"Alright!" Shinji said before Misato slammed her foot on the gas pedal. "Whaaaah!"

-scene change-

The two finally arrived at Misato's apartment building. It had been less then half an hour, over a fifty miles, and a grocery store stop. Shinji didn't know if he could _fly_ that fast! Misato was a maniac behind the wheel, and it was the only thing that could actually scare him, other then being left alone with Ritsuko, that he had encountered since he showed up in Tokyo 3!

"Wow Misato!" Shinji exclaimed as he got out of the car at literally inhuman speeds. "I can't believe that you got us here in one piece! I think I'll just follow you from the air next time!" he shouted out.

"Oh shut up you! I don't drive that fast, and I'm not _really_ reckless!" Misato defended.

"Misato, yes you are." Shinji stated.

"Whatever, lets just go inside." Misato said getting half of the groceries from the trunk.

Suddenly Misato found that the groceries in her hands had disapeared. She looked up to see Shinji holding all the groceries like a gentleman, waiting on her to show him the way. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You know what Shinji? You may be stark raving mad sometimes, but you're really a good guy. Don't ever change." she said with a huge smile.

"Thanks!" Shinji piped up as he began to follow her.

They took the elevator up to Misato's floor and calmly walked to Misato's apartment. Misato opened the door and walked into the messiest place Shinji had ever seen, ever imagined, ever considered could exist in all of the universe! It was pure insanity to Shinji's mind, looking at something so horrible, without doing anything about it.

Before Misato could blink, Shinji had already put away all the groceries. She watched in awe as a pure blur of colors ran about the room cleaning up infront of her eyes. She couldn't see the cleaning, nor even what the blur could have really looked like, but every where it went, the area was clean afterwards. She dropped her keys in shock when the blur stopped to reveal itself as Shinji, and the entire apartment was clean!

"What in the world...?" she whispered out.

"I cleaned up. Don't worry, I left your room untouched, and I didn't get a chance to mess with the bathroom yet. I'll do that after dinner, unless you want to go take a bath now?" Shinji asked.

"No, no... I'm just fine Shinji. I'm going to go to my room and get changed. No peaking now!" Misato shouted back in a tease, showing she had _just_ gotten over the shock of seeing _her_ apartment clean.

Shinji cocked his head to the side. "I wouldn't peak..." he said, clearly not getting the joke.

-Inside Misato's Room-

Misato didn't get changed just yet. She walked over to her bed and sat down. It had been a long day for her, trying all she could just to get ready for Shinji to wake up and live with her. The Commander had ordered that she convince Shinji to pilot the EVA. How could she do that? He was stronger the the angel for goodness sakes!

Misato reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She pulled out a notebook from it. She opened it up and began to write.

**How to convince Shinji to pilot the Eva...?**

**options:**

**Force him.**

Misato barely kept herself from laughing at that. Shinji was more powerful then the Third angel, and he could survive an N2 mine detonating on his head. According to what he said ealier, he has even more control over his power now. In fact, now that Misato thought about it, she could swear that Shinji was walking at least an inch above the ground ever since he found her ealier. She continued writing.

**Trick him.**

That might work somehow if she did it right, but she didn't feel that it was the right thing to do. Besides, she had no idea how she would do that anyways... Again she started to write.

**Bribe him.**

Misato almost laughed again. She didn't have enough money to even think about that one. Although, she might be able to convince the Commander to agree to put him on a high NERV salery to convince him to pilot the EVA... she kept writing anyways.

**Dare him.**

That one seemed childish to her. It was then that Misato remembered that she was deeling with a fourteen year old. She thought about it, and decided that that might work, and it might not. It all really depended on how she went about it. Once more she started to write.

**Order him.**

For that to work she would have to get him to give a care about NERV and make him look up to it as if it really had authority over him. As long as he could defeat the angels without having to use the EVA's at all, then NERV really didn't have any real authority over him. She kept writing again.

**Seduce him...**

Now she did laugh. If she had still been in college, she would have really seriously considered that, despite the fact that it was illegal. After all, he was kind, caring, funny at times, constantly happy, and strong! But now, well, she might get away with it because of the Commander's orders. In fact, with the tone he used when he gave the orders, she wasn't sure that that wasn't what he had had in mind at the time. She would just have to save that for an **absolute** last resort.

**Convince him.**

Misato sighed. She would just have to sit down and talk to him. She would actually have to come up with a good reason that he should use the Evangelion to fight the angels and not his own strength. That would be tough. He really had all the convidence in the world that he didn't need the Evangelion, and he had all the reason to believe that. The kid beat the Third angel with almost no effort at all. NERV was really nothing more then a henderince to him.

Putting away the notebook, Misato went about getting changed. When she was done she walked out of her room to find Shinji cooking. He was moving at incredible speed, but could only go so fast with out burning something. Misato watched in awe yet again as Shinji cooked a meal worthy of being made by a professional cook. The smell in the air was actually something alien to the apartment, the smell of _good_ food.

The smell had such a strong effect that Misato found herself patiently sitting at the table, waiting for the food and watching as Shinji cooked. It was so strong, that it even brought out the only other member of the house. A penguin jumped up and sat down in another chair at the table. Misato didn't blink an eye at this, but Shinji actually stopped and stared a few seconds, before going right back to work.

"Misato, is that my roommate?" Shinji asked as he cooked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. This is Penpen, he's a warm water penguin. He's your other roommate, but don't worry. He sleeps in that other fridge over there." Misato said pointing at the other fridge.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the fridge that I put all the beer we brought in?" Shinji asked.

At hearing this, Penpen was torn between his love of good food, and his love of beer. In the end, Penpen jumped off of the chair and waddled at high speeds to his personal fridge. He pressed the button, got the penguin equelivent of a slack jaw, and waddled into his fridge in happiness. The door closed, and one could hear him installing a lock on the other side.

"What was that about?" Shinji asked.

"Penpen happens to drink as much as me. Speaking of drinking, could you hand me a beer." Misato said.

"Sure." Shinji said, and a beer practically appeared in Misato's hand.

"Thanks Shinji! Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about this..." Misato started.

"My father wants me to pilot the Evangelion." Shinji said simply.

"How'd you know?" Misato asked confused.

"Well, he did order me to his city for that purpose. I didn't think that he would let it slip so easily. Plus I was fadding in and out of sleep for those two days of testing because Ritsuko kept letting my drug dossage slip. I heard not only you, but several people talking about it, but it barely made sense at the time." Shinji said as he kept cooking, still sounding quite happy.

"If you were waking up and didn't know what was going on, why didn't you panic and break yourself free? There was no way we could have held you." Misato asked, sounding really confused.

"Simply put, I trusted you. Besides, if I had met someone with this much power but no older then me before I got this way, I would have been worried too." Shinji said, turning to smile at Misato. "Anyways, I heard that you were ordered to get me to pilot the Evangelion, no matter what?" Shinji asked, wanting to confirm what his dazed state had distorted.

"Yes..." Misato answered, drinking her beer quickly.

"Well, I have a deal for you then." Shinji proposed.

"What might that be..." Misato asked nervously, that seducing thing coming back into her mind. It was suppose to be a last resort, but now it may have to be the very first thing she does about it, she couldn't deny it. Shinji may have the mentality of a child at times, but he was still a teenage boy.

"You stop drinking for good, and I'll pilot the Evangelion for free." Shinji said, still keeping the childish grin on his face.

"What!" Misato exclaimed. Misato had been willing to give up alot of things, do a lot of things, arrange a lot of things. She had been willing to do a _lot_ of things for this. But give up beer! Could she do it?

Misato sat in shock for a few minutes. Shinji turned back around and kept cooking. Misato sat and thought. A world without any form of alcohol? Could she handle such a place? What would happen if she didn't? Shinji wouldn't pilot the EVA, and the Commander would fire her, if not worse... If Shinji didn't pilot, and his powers suddenly gave out on him, then they might not be able to defeat the angels... Was beer really worth not stopping the angels?

"Alright." Misato said as Shinji put a large plate of _good_ food infront of her.

"Really, you'll give up all forms of alcohol for good?" Shinji asked.

"Y, yes... I'll stop drinking altogether..." Misato said in a small voice, as if she were a child who just agreed to never eat candy again.

"Thanks Misato. Don't worry, in a few weeks, you'll feel a hundred percent better!" Shinji encouraged.

"Yeah, probably so Shinji. It's the next few weeks that you'll have to be careful of." Misato stated glumly.

"I'll survive it, and so will you. Just don't go killing anyone at work, and you'll do great!" Shinji reassured. "Now the only other problem will be Penpen's reaction to there being no beer or anything else alcoholic in the apartment..." Shinji mused.

Misato only frowned and watched in near horror as Shinji made the beer supply disappear in a blur, taking it all outside of the apartment. Even her half drinken bear disappeared in a flash, and she had no more alcohol. It was all gone, even her hidden supply under the sink that only her and Penpen knew of. She ofcourse still had a few beers stashed away in a cooler in her bedroom.

Misato slowly stood up and walked into her room alone. Shinji stood near the table waiting for her reaction. He hadn't truely expected Misato to come out carrying her last cooler of beer. She slowly handed it to Shinji, and he blurred it outside. He was back in a second, but Misato was already sitting again at the table. She had a sad look on her face, but looked determined to not pout.

"Thank you Misato. My old guardian nearly died from drinking too much, and his wife had died from a drunk driver. It did nothing to make him stop, so I promised myself that I would do everything I could too keep alcohol out of my life, and everyone's around me. It does nothing but cause harm from what I've seen." Shinji said quietly.

"You're right Shinji. I'll be better in a few weeks. You know, it's almost funny. Because of alcohol, I can't remember more then three fourths of my years at college. In a few weeks, I'll be feeling free, I hope." Misato said, before taking a bite from the food in front of her. Her eyes lit up some at the taste of it. "Wow Shinji. This is really good!" she said before eating more.

"Thanks." Shinji said.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"Paper!" Misato called out as she won again.

"Aww man, I lose again. That's all the chores, and I have over four fifths of the chores. Oh well, at least I'm always cooking." Shinji said with a smile.

"And what does that mean? I can cook too you know!" Misato defended.

"No no, I mean that I love to cook. I used to do it just because I had to, but a few years ago I really began to enjoy doing it. I got as good as I could and enjoyed learning more and more about it. I really love doing it, because it's something I'm really good at." Shinji said trying to calm Misato down. "You can cook sometimes if you want to I guess." he offered.

"It's alright Shinji. I might cook every now and then, but for now, I really like your cooking. Now then, it's time that you go take a bath. A bath will clense the body, mind, and soul! It's good for you!" Misato exclaimed. "And I insist that you not peek on me when I take one after you." she ordered.

"I wouldn't peek." Shinji said simply, really wondering why Misato kept telling him that. "I promise."

With that Shinji walked to his new room to quickly unpack his clothes and other stuff. It took him less then thirty seconds. Afterwards he stood infront of the opened bathroom door in his boxers. He entered and settled in for a nice long bath. He sat in the steeming tub for a while, just letting his mind wonder from topic to topic.

His mind wondered from the moment he arrived straight to the present moment. He wondered who that girl was that he had seen, and then didn't see. He was sure that she had been real, becuase that man named Andross had been looking at her. He wondered more about Andross, and why he had given him so much power... It sounded almost like he had just done it for amusement. Well, whatever the reason, he had allowed Shinji to have the power he would need to save the world.

Shinji wondered about his father. Why was he so determined to have him pilot the Evangelion, when he could clearly see that he was more powerful then it was. Was he just a part to him, just a pawn in a chess game? Would he ever look at him like his son ever again? No sense in really worrying about that though, since he was sure that he would never be able to mend things with his father.

Shinji wondered about why these monsters were attacking them at all. Again, not much sense in wondering about that. Shinji wondered about Misato, and if she could really go through these next weeks with out her alcohol. How had she had such will power to be able to agree to this at all? Shinji had thought that he would have to work her over to even consider it for several weeks. She must really want him to pilot too...

Finally Shinji was done with his wonderings. He was also done with the bath. He pulled the plug and got dried off and dressed.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Misato lowered her body into the warm bath water. It felt good to her skin, and she breathed out a sigh of enjoyement from it. She picked up the phone and dailed a familair number. It rung a few times before it was answered and a friendly voice came over the line.

"Ritsuko speaking." Ritsuko said picking up her phone.

"Hey Rits, It's Misato." Misato said with only a slight bit of cheer.

"What's the matter Misato, your plan to have Shinji living with you not going as well as you had planned?" Ritsuko asked with some amusement.

"You remember how the commander told me to get Shinji to pilot through any means neccesary?" Misato asked, all joy still gone from her voice.

"Yes..." Ritusko said, slight concern now coming to her voice.

"Well, we made a deal." Misato said, the joy still gone from her voice.

"Oh no Misato, you're not _actually_ sleeping with him, are you!" Ritsuko exclaimed into the phone. Right then she was quite glad she was in her office alone.

"No..." Misato said, her voice still saddened.

"Then what?" Ritsuko asked, confusion and curiousity growing in her voice.

"I... I had to... He made me... give up alcohol..." Misato said in a tiny voice.

"**_WHAT!_**" Ritsuko exclaimed so loud it echoed in her office for several seconds, and could be heard all the way down the hall.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it." Misato said as she sank further into the bath until only her neck was above the water.

Ritsuko was extremely silent for several seconds, before she could gather the breath to actually speak again. When she spoke, it was quiet and almost difficult for Misato to make out. It sounded like something was actively sucking the air out of her lungs while she tried to speak.

"Never, in all the years that I've known you have you ever, I mean _ever_ even entertained the thought of giving up alcohol. Now you call me and tell me that a fourteen year old boy has convinced you to give it up for good in just one night." was all that Ritsuko could say.

"Hey! I can do it you know! Besides, this is no normal fourteen year old boy we're talking about here. This boy can fly around, survive angel attacks, take a N2 mine to head, over power and even blow angels to atoms! And now, thanks to the deal we made, he is also officially the pilot for Unit 01." Misato said in her defense.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. I wonder why he had you give up alcohol though." Ritsuko asked herself more then Misato.

"Apparently, his last guardian was an alcoholic that wouldn't stop drinking no matter what. His wife, Shinji's other guardian, died in a car accident from a drunk driver. He said he made a promise to himself to make sure that his life had nothing to do with alcohol after that." Misato answered, her mood dropping more as she spoke. 'Poor kid.' she thought to herself. 'He really is trying to look out for me.'

"That would explain it. So, how are the two of you getting along other wise?" Ritsuko asked, trying to change the subject.

"Great actually. Except for the transportation problems we seem to have." Misato said, her smile starting to return.

"Transportation problems?" Ritsuko asked.

"He thinks I drive recklessly and too fast, while I don't want to have him flying the car everywhere." Misato explained.

"Oh yes. I had gotten so used to the way you drive I hadn't actually thought how anyone else would react to it." Ritusko said with a slight laugh, finding it quite amusing.

"I don't drive _that_ badly! Other then that, it's all great. Oh yeah, one more thing. Shinji's the best cook I've ever seen! You should taste this kid's cooking, it's to die for!" Misato said as she remembered the _good_ food Shinji had made for dinner.

"As opposed to your cooking, which you could die _from_." Ritsuko said with a smile.

"Har har, not funny Rits." Misato said with a fake laugh.

"Yes is was. Now, seriously, you will have to visit my office before and after your every shift. I'll have to monitor your withdrawl symptoms if you're to stay on active duty." Ritsuko said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I figured that." Misato said, sounding slightly depressed. "Well, I'm done with my bath now. I have to go now."

"See you here tommorrow in my office Misato." Ristuko said before hanging up.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Shinji lay in his bed, trying to get to sleep. It seemed that the full control he had gained over his ki in such a short time had put him on a type of adrenaline high, and made it somewhat hard to sleep. Being able to sense the every movement of every single ki source within two miles didn't help him at all.

Misato knocked on the door of his room after standing there for nearly a minute. Shinji had been wondering why she had been standing there, and turned to face the door.

"Come in." he said loud enough for her to hear him.

Misato opened the door to reveal herself wearing nothing but the green towel that she had dried herself off with wrapped around her body. Shinji blushed some and turned his head to look away from her. Misato smiled at the action, finding the fact that a teenage boy that could probably destroy the entire city was so modest quite humorous.

"Shinji, there was something I wanted to say." she said softly.

"Yes Misato?" he asked, still looking away from her.

"You did something very good the other day. Don't let anyone tell you differently." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Misato." Shinji said, his blush growing.

"Also..." Misato began, mischevousness in her voice as her smile grew. "You have school tommorrow. Your uniforms are already in your closet as you probably saw. So make sure to get to sleep, because you have to get up pretty early for me to give you all the information I have to. See you tommorow Shinji. Have a good sleep!" Misato said with a wide smile before shutting his door.

"Great." Shinji said rolling his eyes and lying down again. "Now all I need to do is fall asleep." he says while looking up at the ceiling. It was unfamiliar to him for sure, but he could get used to it.

Finally, he began to count ki signatures. He figured that if it worked for counting sheep, it might work for counting ki signatures too. One, two, three... he began to mentally count in his head. Slowly, the room began to grow darker and darker. Then, he was lost in dreams, switching between dreams of battles and controling his power, and dreams of a normal happy life. Either way, a smile was formed on his lips as he slept.

To Be Continued...!


	3. Making Friends And Fighting Angels

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Note: Well, here's another chapter. I was going to wait until I got a few more reviews for chapter two, but its been so long since I got even one that it could be months before I even got one review for that chapter, or for the story at all. I'm very serious people, I need the reviews in order to keep going. If you can't think of anything to say, then just say that you read it, and maybe if you thought it was good or not. If there was something you didn't like, or would like to see changed, then tell me so. I'll see what I can do about it. If you have a suggestion you would like to see happen, then send it in the review, or even just an e-mail. My e-mail is found in my account just above. Just send an e-mail or a review please! It's the only way I know people are looking at this story at all. Thank you.

-story begin-

Shinji smiled in his sleep. He was having wonderful dreams. They continued to switch from living a normal life, as a normal kid, with normal friends, to dreams of great battles where he had full control over his power and could easily whipe out the opposition. Both dreams put a smile on his face.

His smile only seemed to grow as the dreams went on. The dreams were peaceful. It had been years since he had had such peaceful sleep with out being drugged. He didn't want the dreams to end. He didn't want the peaceful sleep to end anytime soon.

(**THUMP**, **THUMP!**) came a muffled noise.

Shinji's tired mind hardly processed the fact that there was a noise, and it wasn't coming from his dreams.

(**THUMP**, **THUMP!**) came the muffled noise again, a tiny bit louder now.

This time Shinji stirred oh so slightly. He thought he had heard something. He listened for a moment, his dreams went on pause for a moment, and all the imaginary figures within the dreams leaned to listen with him. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

(**THUMP**, **THUMP!**) came the muffled noise again.

Now Shinji was sure that the noise was indeed real. His dreams began to fade and the figures within them were swept away from his mind as if the planet had blown up underneath them. Shinji hardly noticed though as he was quickly forgetting the dreams and was beginning to concentrate on the noise. Was it his heart? Tiredly he began to move his hand up to his chest. He sleepily rested it on top of his heart and waited.

(**THUMP**, **THUMP!**) came the muffled noise again.

He heard the sound, but it wasn't coming from his chest. Perhaps the sound was coming from the floor above him. Shinji forced himself to concentrate through his tiredness and strech his senses to check for any ki in the room above him. His search found nothing but a small residual ki. Whoever lived up there had already left.

Was the sound coming from the floor below him? He streched his senses again, and checked for ki below him. Sure enough there was a ki signature below him. It was weak, like it was asleep or just generally weak. Could they be hurt and making noise to get someone's attention? Could they be trying to get help?

The thought of someone being hurt and needing help made Shinji wake up more as he rolled over to listen for the noise again. His body got caught in the blankets and he ended up falling off of his bed. His face and uper body landed on the floor while his legs remained in the bed with the blankets. Shinji sighed in slight frustration before placing his ear to the floor to listen for the sound.

A moment of silence passed. Shinji's anticipation grew, waking him up more every second.

(**THUMP**, **THUMP!**) came the sound, but it wasn't coming from below Shinji.

Where could that sound be coming from? It couldn't be coming from outside could it? It would have to be pretty loud to seem so close if it were coming from outside. All these thoughts and more went through Shinji's head as the rest of his body fell to the floor.

(**THUMP**, **THUMP!**) "Shinji?" came the sound, and now a voice from Shinji's door. His mind had woken up enough to tell the direction the sounds were coming from now.

Shinji tried to pull the blanket off of himself, but it hung to him tightly. Frustration began to motivate Shinji as he floated into the air and hovered over to the door. He opened it and stuck his face out, only to have Misato begin to knock on his head. She continued this for a few seconds as she was looking away from the door, not realizing that she was knocking her fist against Shinji's skull.

"Shinji!" Misato called out to try and wake Shinji up.

"Yes Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Whaaah!" Misato exclaimed as she jumped back at realizing what she was doing.

She grinned sheepishly at Shinji for a moment before resuming her normal calm appearance.

"Sorry Shinji. I remembered that I had set your alarm clock a little late, so I had to wake you up myself. You had better start getting ready for school. I won't be able to drive you..." Misato made it a point to ignore the releaved look on Shinji's face with that statement. "...today since I have an early shift at NERV. Have to get all the paper work done making you the offical pilot of Unit 01 and all. I've already gotten all the papers and everything you'll need for your first day at school ready and waiting on the table in the kitchen. Well, I have to go get dressed, and the shower's all yours. Get started." Misato said before heading off to her room.

Shinji stood there for a second before what Misato said fully sunk into his head. When it did, a look of slight panic washed over his face, and he sent his body into a blur of motion. His body rushed into the bathroom, and the shower started up. A cry of surprise escaped the shut bathroom door and into the apartment as he found that all the warm water was gone. If Shinji wasn't awake before, he sure was now! It made him hurry his shower all the faster, which lasted all of sixty seconds.

After he had dried off with a quick ki burst, low enough that NERV wouldn't pick it up and think something was wrong, Shinji rushed out and back into his room. The door shut and Misato could hear the whooshing sounds of Shinji's movements all the way in her room. She also heard the extra loud alarm clock she had gotten at a bargen ben go off. The very next second she heard a crunching sound.

When Misato came out dressed in her work dress, Shinji also exited his room, holding a smashed alarm clock. His face held a very sheepish look to it as he held it out to Misato. Misato took it with a grin.

"Need a new one?" she asked with a bit of amusement.

"That would be nice please... Sorry about that one. I didn't think before I put my finger on it to turn it off. The next thing I knew, I had crushed it." Shinji answered with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"No problem Shinji." Misato answered with a laugh.

Immedaitely Shinji went to work making them breakfast. It wasn't long before it was ready, and Misato began to greedily eat it up. It was good enough to even draw out the depressed penguin of the house. He was still quite upset at Shinji for getting rid of the alcohol, even to the point of walking up to him and kicking him in the shin, but he still went and ate his share of the breakfast. Shinji didn't mind this at all, wondering if he could have felt that kick even if he wasn't as powerful as he was.

Soon he had left and was looking for his school. Since he had only ten minutes before it was supposed to start, he had to drop the 'normal kid' act and take to the skies. He put out a small aura as he flew through the sky searching for his school. It took him a few minutes of following roads, but he eventually found it. He looked down to watch the various kids just standing around the school waiting for the first bell for a time, but eventually decided that he might as well go inside.

Shinji landed in an alley way less then a block away and walked up to the school, making his way inside. He started his search for the principle's office to get his regestration over with and anything else he would need to do.

-beginning of class - class 2-A-

The elderly teacher stood at the front of the desk. He had been standing there, demanding the class's attention for the last five minutes. He hadn't moved a muscle, and his old eyes were perminately squinted, never allowing anyone to tell if his eyes were open or not. For the entire five minutes the entire class had been devoting to the statue of a man their attention, not daring to take it off of him.

He rarely did anything but call for role and then go into endless lectures about the world before second impact, and how it was so much better before. He did the same thing every school day, never changing his preset schedule. Some had even seen him come to the school and go through these same actions even when it wasn't a school day. It was so regular for him to do what he normally did, that today was an extremely rare day indeed. So rare, that no student dared take their eyes off of him for the entire five minutes he stood there.

However, with his lack of movement, even bringing his breathing to near undetectible levels, he started to look just plain strange to the class. Some students began to laugh at him as he stood there, still as a rock. Others leaned forward to try and see if they could see any movement at all. One student directly infront of him even leaned forward and poked him. They got no response.

"Is he dead?" came a whispered question from the back.

"I don't know. I can't hear any breathing." the student at the front said.

Suddenly the teacher shook and little bit and cleared his throat, as if waking up from something or just regaining his train of thought. It scared the students with its unexpected volume and speed. The teacher went on unnoticing their reactions to anything he did.

"Class, today we have a new student." the teacher began.

It had been so long since they had heard their teacher say something new that the class took a few moments to actually realize what he had said. When they did, they were just as equally shocked. Who would want to move into this city when it was being attacked by giant monsters! Yes, they had seen and heard of the giant creature that had attacked the city. However, they had no idea what had killed it, except that NERV most likely was behind it.

"Would you come in please?" the teacher asked when he faced the door.

The door opened up and Shinji Ikari came walking into the room. He stood infront of the class, only feet from the teacher's side. He didn't want to get too close to the old teacher. The man's ki was so low, Shinji was amazed that he was alive enough to stand. He was afraid that his meer presence would be enough to push the man over and kill him, much less if the teacher wanted to shake hands or something like that.

"Please introduce yourself to the class son." The teacher said.

"More like great great grandson!" came a jeer from the back.

"Silence back there!" shouted a brown haired pig tailed girl in the front.

Shinji went on as if he hadn't really heard any of it. "Hi! My name's Shinji Ikari! I'm fourteen, I just moved here a few days ago. Now don't go spreading this too much, but I'm also an employee for NERV and live with my superior." Shinji said with a great big smile. It wasn't a smile of pride or anything like that, but just a smile of over all happiness.

The class started to laugh for a moment, before Shinji realized what they were laughing at. He calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his new wallet. He opened it up and showed the NERV id. that Misato had given him the night before to the entire class. They quickly silenced as they found that he was quite serious. Still his happy smile remained, finding it an honest mistake.

"Wow...!" came the awed response from a brown haired kid in the back, his eyes staring at the id. in wonder through his big glasses.

"Hmm, yes Shinji... that was your name, right. Well... ... ..." The teacher started, going back to standing still again. Shinji became worried a bit as he felt his ki lower just a smudgen, even though it was already incredibly low to start with. Suddenly the teacher perked up again. "Yes... please take a seat where ever you want. Only that seat back there..." the teacher said as he pointed out a seat with his boney finger. "and that one over there..." he said pointing to one by the window, both empty."...are taken by absent students. The rest are empty for you to use." he finally finished his slow speech.

Without anymore distractions, the teacher went straight to his normal lecture, and was promptly ignored by the entire class. Shinji wondered breifly where he would sit, before deciding on one that was towards the center of the room and a little towards the back. It didn't escape Shinji's attention that nearly half the class worth of seats were empty for him to sit in, which is why he picked one that had at least a few people near it.

Shinji's attention was picked up a little as he felt a ki signature approach the door to the classroom. The door slid open to reveal a young man about his age, dressed in a school track suit. he looked like he had spent much of his life getting into shape, and had good reason to be proud of what he had accomplished. Despite this, his face held little happiness.

The teacher was worlds away and had no chance to ever notice the arrival of the student. Seeing this, and knowing it by experience burned in by years of such things happening, the brown haired girl stood. It was obvious to Shinji that she must be the class representitive.

"Mr. Souzihara, why were you late for class?" she demanded.

"Sorry about that class rep. My little sister got hurt in the attack a few days ago. Her ankle was sprained, and she still isn't able to walk on it too well. I had to help her to walk here and to her class first since my dad and grandpa can't spare the time." the boy answered, his face still showing little happiness, even a bit of tiredness.

"Oh... I'm sorry." the class representitive said in a quieter tone then before. "You may go to your seat." she said before sitting down.

"No problem class rep. I hadn't told anyone yet, so there was no way you could've known. I'll have a note for it by tommorrow." the boy said with a bit more of a smile now before going to his seat, right next to the boy with the big glasses.

Shinji sat at his new desk and didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to the teacher. He had taken the liberty of reading the entire book they were _supposed_ to be studying at the moment while he was waiting out in the hall. Being able to move faster then light, and read at almost the same speeds did have its advantages. His mind was on something else though. He was thinking about what that student said. Was it his sister that Shinji had saved during the attack? She _had_ hurt her ankle before Shinji could get to her...

-perspective change-

"Hey man, when's your sister going to be alright?" Kensuke asked Touji.

Touji smiled as he leaned over to answer. "She'll be fine in a week or so..." Touji said, feeling better about getting to talk about his sister getting better. "What I would like to know is what saved her from being crushed... she said that something came out of the sky and snatched her up..." Touji said, almost to himself.

"Something? She didn't get a good look at it? Was it huge like a robot or something?" Kensuke asked, having long hacked into NERV and found out about the Evangelions. It didn't matter as nearly half the city knew of them anyways.

"No, she said it was a teenage boy around our age. I don't know about that though. She said he was flying around and everything. She even said that he blew the monster to bits. No kid can do that. What have you been able to find out about it?" Touji asked Kensuke, knowing his friend enough to know he had already hacked into NERV to find out as much as he could about the attack. That was just the way he was.

"Not much, but I think we have a new source now. One that could turn up better information..." Kensuke said before nodding in Shinji's direction.

Touji turned and looked at him for a moment, before becoming confused. He turned back to his friend with a very confused look to his face.

"What do you mean? How is a new kid going to get us any information on a flying kid?" Touji asked.

"He's not just any new kid. He works for NERV, has a real NERV id. card and everything. He moved here a few days ago, right about when the attack happened..." Kensuke said, letting the information sink fully into Touji's head before continueing. "It's worth a try at the least." he finished.

"Yeah, you're right about that. We'll ask him up on the roof during lunch..." Touji said before leaning back into his chair.

-lunch time-

The lunch bell gave a ring, and the entire class stood up to go eat somewhere. Shinji stood too, not really knowing where he was going to go eat. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. It wasn't enough to hurt him even before he became as strong as he was, but it would've been enough to keep him from walking off. Shinji turned a smile to the owner of the hand, the kid in the track suit.

"Come have lunch with us on the roof new kid." Touji invited.

"Alright." Shinji said before they left.

-on the roof-

"Alright new kid, spill it! You work for NERV, so that means that you know something about the attack. What killed the monster!" Touji demanded almost as soon as the roof door shut.

Shinji cocked his head a bit in confusion. He hadn't been expecting to get interigated up here, especially on the angel attack. His hesitation only served to irritate Touji, who already wasn't in the best mood of his life.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you guys. I mean, it might be classified or something like that." Shinji said, not really sure if it _was_ classified or not.

"I said tell me!" Touji shouted.

Touji hasn't always had the best control over his temper in his life. This was one of those moments where he lost it. In his moment of anger, he swung his fist out and at Shinji at what would've been rather incredible speeds, had Shinji not have been who he was now. Shinji's instincts kicked in, and he easily dodged the fist. This served to only enrage Touji more.

Again he swung at Shinji, and again Shinji dodged. Touji continued to throw punches at Shinji at his very fastest speed. Still Shinji swung his head this way and that, keeping his face and every other body part away from Touji. Touji got even madder and started to try and kick at Shinji too. Shinji piveted from one foot to another as he moved his entire body from one spot to another over and over again and then back again.

Touji threw his hardest punch ever right for Shinji's face. Deciding to stop this right now, Shinji easily let the fist slam into the palm of his own hand. Touji was so shocked that his fist hadn't even budged Shinji's hand, that he stood completely still for a moment. Shinji then wrapped his fingers around Touji's fist. In a flash of a movement, Shinji had twisted around Touji's body and held his arm tightly behind him, keeping him where he was and from moving too much.

Touji was still shocked. Shinji didn't look like he was in any kind of special shape like he himself was, nor did he look to be trained in any kind of martial arts. Even if he was, how did he catch his fist so easily, or move so fast? Then it dawned on him.

"It was you..." Touji said in a breath.

"What?" Kensuke asked, still surprised that Touji had attacked Shinji, and that Shinji had so easily subdued him.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that saved my sister and killed the monster. It was you!" Touji exclaimed.

Shinji let go of Touji and smiled at him as he stood back a step, before nodding at him.

"Yup, it was me. I probably wasn't suppose to tell you guys that, but what are they going to do? Drop another N2 mind on my head?" Shinji asked with his now usual smile.

"Another!" the two boys asked.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a misunderstanding when I first fought the angel. No one thought that I could do it, and they might have thought I was dead for a bit. By the time they realized I was still alive and fighting it, it might of been to late to stop it, or they went through it anyways to ensure the angel died. Either way, it didn't kill it _or_ me, but it did pack a mean punch! Let's sit and eat and I'll tell you guys all about it." Shinji said with a smile.

The three boys sat together, eating lunch, and trading stories about the day that the angel attacked.

-Commander Ikari's office-

Gendo sat at his overly large desk. The room was dark, lit only by the light of the design on the ceiling. It was panted dark, made of dark material, and everything was polished so that it would best reflect dark reflections of the glowing design on the ceiling. Even with this light, Gendo's glasses reflected orange light back at Ritsuko as he sat and read her report, with the ever present sub-commander Fuyutuski reading over his shoulder.

Ritsuko stood perfectly still as Gendo read the report. She had learned a long time ago that unneeded movement only draws unwanted attention from the commander. The more still you were, the safer you were, though you never were completely safe while anywhere near his presence. He'd be willing to sacrifice ten people's lives to get a good cup of coffee. Finally he raised his head up to look her in the eyes through his dark glasses that hid his eyes completely. To this day she wasn't sure on his eye color. His cold stare seemed to bore a hole through her body, and she didn't doubt for a second that it could if he willed it to do so.

"Do you believe it is possible?" the commander asked.

"Yes sir. The compability is extremely close." Ritsuko answered.

"Is it safe?" sub-commander Fuyutuski asked.

"Yes sir. There is no chance of contamination. If this succeeds well, we may be able to implement it in the others. If it does not, the damage will be easily fixed." Ritsuko answered confidently, because without confidence, she is far too easy of a target in the commander's presence.

The commander lowered his head, letting the light reflect off of his glasses once again. He thought for a moment before raising his face again to face Dr. Ritsuko.

"Very well, procceed. Make the neccessary arrangments with the Third child." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said before leaving the office.

As soon as she had left, Fuyutuski spoke up.

"Will you inform the commitee about this?" he asked with a bit of a smile, always enjoying seeing how Gendo dealt with them as if it were only a chess game. A chess game that held the fate of the world in the balance.

"No. Those old fools have enough to be upset about with the change in their scenarios." Gendo responded evenly.

"Then there are no changes in _your_ scenario?" Fuyutuski asked with a smile, a bit of a questioning look to his face.

"It has been changed accordingly. This will not harm it, it may even help it along when the time comes." Gendo said, his smirk growing behind his hands.

"You mean when the confrentation comes?" Fuyutuski asked.

"Yes."

-Katsuragi/Ikari apartment-

Shinji flew home with a smile on his face. He had gotten to make two good friends today. He had also gotten several months ahead of the class in terms of homework, and had very little to do during class now, just like all the other students. Now he was on his way home, to his new home, where he would make a wonderful meal and consume his portion of it with great enthusiam.

He landed on his floor, to find three men in suits standing outside of his door waiting on him. They were tall, well built, and had ear plugs with wires going from their left ears down into their suits through the collars. Shinji also couldn't help but notice the slight glimpses of gun holsters within their jackets when they moved.

"Section 2 guys? Or just someone looking for trouble?" Shinji asked with a kind smile, but getting his body ready to fight if necesary.

"Section 2. We've come under Commander Ikari's orders. We are to inform you that there is some top secret work being done to Evangelion Unit 01. This will take several weeks to finish, and until then, it will be out of operation. If an angel should attack during this time, you are ordered to attack it directly. Is that understood?" the lead agent asked.

"Yes, it is. What did he think I was going to do anyways with the Eva not usable? Throw a party for the angel!" Shinji asked as a kind of joke. The agents didn't appear to have gotten it.

"Thank you for your time." the agents said before leaving.

"Dang, stuffy guys, aren't they?" Shinji asked himself with a bit of a laugh. "Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about my performance inside an Eva during battle for a while longer. Hey, this works out pretty well. If all the angels come before the Eva's working again, I can just blow them away without ever having to use it! That might work out... We'll just have to wait and see... Oh well, time for food!" Shinji said before letting himself into the apartment.

-later that night-

Misato came in the door, quite tired from a day of filling out paper after paper to make everything offical, on top of her normal daily paper work. Not to mention the various reports she had to fill out because of some servailence camera's having to be replaced due to damage from the vibrations of the battle over head during the angel attack. She had had even more work when the papers came in for the five blast doors that had malfunctioned during the attack and closed. It had taken almost two days to get to them and manage to open them back up and replace the damaged wiring. That all added up to a lot of paper work for her.

She went straight to her room, passing by the kitchen where she smelled some _very good_ food being cooked. Shinji must have been in a good mood to be making something that could top all the food he had made so far. She didn't stop to think about it long as she immedaitely went to changing her clothes. When she was finished, she exited her room with a bit of a smile, happy to be out of her work clothes. Normally it would have been a huge smile, but then she remembered that she wouldn't be having a beer tonight, or ever again. This brought that normal huge smile down to a bit of a smile. Still, the smile was there.

She walked into the kitchen, following the delicious smells coming from it. She sat in her normal chair and strecthed her tired muscles as she watched Shinji cook at his higher then normal human speeds. She could hardly tell because of his fast speed, but he was wearing a pretty big smile. This brought a bit more of Misato's smile back, though she hardly knew why.

"What's with the jumbo sized smile Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Today I made some friends. They figured out that I killed the angel, but we became friends anyways." Shinji said, his usual joyfull tone sounding extra happy.

"How in the world did they discover that you killed the angel with out the entire class finding out? How did they find out at all? I thought that no one saw it happen?" Misato asked, becoming quite curious.

"The little girl I told you that I saved, well one of them is her big brother. Touji Souzihara. He knew the truth about what happened with the angel, though he wasn't sure. So he interrigated me, and lost his temper a little bit since the safety of his sister was involved. He tried to hit me, but I kept dodging him, and kind of had to show a little of my strength. It wasn't hard for him to figure it out after that, so I told them all about it after that." Shinji said with a smile.

"He tried to hit you? And you're not the least bit upset about this?" Misato asked.

"Not at all. If I had been in his shoes, I might have done the same thing too, felt the same way. Anyways, now we're good friends. I've never really had good friends, so I'm happier then normal. Does that explain it?" Shinji asked with a smile.

Misato giggled a bit at Shinji's explaination of the whole thing. She answered him with a bigger smile then before.

"Yeah Shinji, that explains it. I'm happy that you have friends. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have something to give you. Hold on..." she said as she got up and went into her room.

When she came back out a few seconds later, she held a fancy looking cell phone in her hand. It looked much fancier then any normal cell phone Shinji had ever seen, and a bit bulkier too. It was even made of nothing but a very polished metal. Shinji stared at if for a second before taking it with a big smile.

"I got it for you today. It took almost the entire day to prepare from what I understand." she said.

"Thanks a lot Misato, but why did it take so long to prepare?" Shinji asked.

"Well, with your record of... how should I say this... over using your strength against small and delicate objects, I decided that it had to be as tuff as possible. Also, since you might have to rush into battle without your Eva for a while, you might have it on you when you go fight. I wanted to be as sure as I could that it wouldn't brake during a fight. It's made out of an experimental alloy that Ritsuko's playing around with. We made it kind of bulky just to be sure." Misato said with a smile while ruffling Shinji's hair.

"How tuff is it?" Shinji asked.

"That phone should be as tuff as a half a foot thick block of steel even though its only four or five times heavier then a normal cell phone. Hopefully you won't break it too soon." Misato said with a big smile.

"Thanks a lot Misato. I apprecaite it a lot! Don't worry, I'll try not to brake it." Shinji said before giving Misato a hug.

Misato blushed for a moment, especailly when that piece of notebook paper popped back in her head. The line with the words **Seduce him...** popped back into her head. She was releaved when Shinji broke off the short hug and placed the phone in his pocket before going back to cooking. Misato carefully got back into her seat while trying to calm down so the blush would go away.

"Oh yeah Shinji, one more thing..." Misato began after the blush went away. "I realized today that you might not know that you're not the only pilot we have, and that your Eva isn't the only Eva we have." Misato said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that you had to have another pilot around. I mean, if you knew the angel-thing was coming for long enough to develop and build a giant living robot, you probably wouldn't have forgotten to train a pilot for it. So, who are they?" Shinji asked while still cooking.

"One moment." Misato said before getting up again.

She walked into her room to look for the picture of Rei that she had. She opened up her drawer and started shuffling through it. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came across the notebook that she had written in. She hadn't bothered to shut it before, and it was still opened to the written on page. Immedaitely her eyes focused on the words **Seduce him...** like they were an 18 wheeler barreling at her with its brights on in the dead of night.

Shaking her head to take her eyes off of it, and her mind off of what it suggested, she lifted it up. She spun it shut and tossed it carelessly on the ground, kicking it under her bed in her search for the picture. Finally she came across it and held it up in truimph, but remained in the room for a minute or so. She had to let the blush go down again.

When she came out again, she walked over to Shinji once again. She held out the photo before speaking.

"This is Rei Ayanami, the First Child. You are the Third Child. The Second Child is Asuka Langley Soryu." Misato said. (AN: I checked out three different scripts online, and they all said that's how you spell Soryu, tell me if I'm wrong or not.)

Shinji turned his head to the picture, and stopped his cooking immedaitely. He couldn't believe his eyes. That girl, Rei Ayanami, was the same girl he saw appear and then vanish!

"Misato? That's the girl I saw vanish just before Andross gave me this power." Shinji said, uncertainty to his voice from confusion at seeing her picture as a Eva pilot.

"What? Oh well, we can't really tell if that meeting with that Andross guy was or wasn't a hallucination for you Shinji. Maybe your dad had sent you a picture in a letter or something, and you just don't remember." Misato said, nervousness to her voice. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she probably wouldn't like hearing the answers either way.

"No, my father never sent me any letters or contacted me at all. The only time he ever made contact with me other then visiting mom's grave at the same time as me was when he sent me the letter telling me to come. I've never seen her before then." Shinji said.

"Well, let's just drop it for now. I'll do some looking in for now. But really Shinji, I don't think you could've seen her at all. She's pretty badly injured from getting hurt during her first activation test of her Evangelion unit 00. She can't even walk yet."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders before going back to cooking. "I know what I saw Misato. But yeah, let's drop it for now. So, who's the Second Child again, and why wasn't she here?" Shinji asked.

Misato walked back to her seat and sat down before answering that one.

"The Second Child is Asuka Langley Soryu, and she's in Germany. She was born and trained there. I've visited her a few times, and I have to warn you about her. She can be a bit... oh who am I kidding. She's _extremely_ head strong and pridefull. She's the best Eva polit for now, and _very_ pridefull about it. She's _extremely_ sensitive about any kind of compitetion in that area, or even any mention about being beaten in being the best pilot. So, could you just learn to live around her hot temper, since her entire life revolves around piloting Eva. I've tried to get her to see other things as bringing value to her life, but nothing's really worked. She'll probably give you a lot of trouble if your any compitetion as a pilot." Misato warned. "Especailly since you're so powerful already." she added.

"Don't worry Misato. Right now, words and insults do as much damage to me as a mosqeuto does to a tank, or even better, to my skin. I can probably live around her, but I'll be careful like you ask." Shinji said with a smile.

"Good boy Shinji. I'm glad to hear it. Now about your performance as a pilot. Tommorrow you have a schedualed first synch test at NERV at four o'clock. Try not to be late for it please. I'll call your school to get you let out early if you need it." Misato said.

"No problem. I can make it with time to spare. One question though, what's a synch test?" Shinji asked.

"It's a test to see how well you synch with the Evas. The Eva is piloted through thought in conjunction with hand and foot controls. It makes it infinitely easier to pilot then pure hand and foot controls. If one gains a high enough synch with an Eva, the hand and foot controls are nearly unneeded completely. However, there is one major draw back. Due to the thoughts and feelings of the pilot being connected with the Eva, everything that the Eva feels, the pilot will feel aswell. That means mostly that if the Eva is hurt, the pilot feels the pain without sustaining the injury itself. Like a sort of phantom pain, or at least that's what Ritsuko says." Misato explained. "You'll probably be able to feel the pain of the Eva even with your immense power, so don't be too surprised." Misato warned.

"Thanks for the heads up. I won't forget it out there. Well, hope I do well... though not higher then that Asuka girl. That wouldn't be proper, her being trained for her entire life for one thing, then some new kid just walks in and beats her on their first try, probablye due to the power up he received from some stranger that just gives him the power to kill the angels with his bare hands. That would suck, no matter who it was other then Asuka." Shinji said before laying out the food. "Now, let's eat!" he said with a big smile.

The penguin of the house came out from his fridge, sat at his chair, and gobbled up its food. Shinji watched it carefully as he ate his own food. Misato just wolfed the food down like she had been starved for days.

"You know Misato, I think that Penpen is actually starting to forgive me a little bit." Shinji said.

"WARK WARK WARK! Wark warkwarkwark WARK! WARK!" Penpen exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but I think he just cursed you out in penguin." Misato said.

"Wark!" Penpen said with a nod, before doing his attempt at giving the finger, finishing his food, and going back into the fridge.

"That was a little disturbing." Shinji said.

-next day at synch test-

Shinji sat in his plug with his plug suit on and his synch clips in his hair. He was confused by why he had to wear all this junk. It was unconfortable and confining to him. Shinji shook his head before speaking up, hoping that they were monitoring his comm channel.

"Tell me again Dr. Akagi. Why do I have to wear this stuff? It's really unconfortable and a little silly looking. It looks like it's suppose to be a kind of conforming body armor, only with out the armor." Shinji said. "Wouldn't it make more sense to put at least padding in this thing, so the pilots wouldn't be hurt as much if they were sent flying around the plug?" he asked.

"It's suppose to help the pilot synch better with the Eva by fine tuning specific impulses and nerve connections with those of the Eva's. And, yes you're right. It would be better if we gave it a bit more padding for safety, but it would decrease the pilot's mobility. However, there is little concern about the pilot flying around the plug." Ritsuko said.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly the console piece of the chair came down around him in his seat, pressing in slightly tight on his pelvic area. He didn't mind too much because of his' bodies strength, but it would have been more uncomfortable if he wasn't as strong as he was.

"That's why. Now, just slip your hands into the handles right there and let your feet reach the pedals. When the simulation begins, it will simulate the activation of a real Evangelion. Don't think too much about what lever to pull or switch to flip when you do your basic motions. Just simply think and visualize the Eva doing the movement as it were yourself moving, and your actual body should go through any secondary motions needed automatically. You ready Shinji?" she asked.

"Yes Dr. Akagi." Shinji said.

"Please Shinji, call me Dr. Ritsuko." she reqeusted.

"Yes mam Dr. Ritsuko." Shinji said.

"Very good, here we go." she said before leaning back from the visual comm to the test plug and nodding at Maya, the assitant for this test.

"Filling the plug." Maya said.

"Filling the plug?" Shinji asked, before a sloshing sound caught his attention.

He looked down to see a yellow liquid filling the plug, coming right up at him. Shinji paniced a little as he remembered that he couldn't swim, before it dawned on him that it didn't really matter while he was in the plug. Then he really paniced.

"Hey! What is that! Stop it! Let me out of here! Let me out now!" he shouted.

"Don't worry Shinji. It's breathable. We call it LCL, and once you've let it into your system, it will oxygenate your blood directly. It helps you synch with the Eva and can keep you oxygentated longer then if we had an actual air supply in the Eva. Just calm down and take big gulps of it into your lungs. Breath deeply into it and you'll be fine once your body's used to it." Ritsuko assured Shinji.

By now the LCL had covered over Shinji's head. He was still paniced, and was having to hold back from blowing his way out of the plug. However, once Ritsuko assured him he could breath it, and ordered him to do so, he nodded for a moment. He hesitated a little longer, before blowing all the held in air out, making bubbles blow up infront of his face for a moment.

That only made him panic more as the liquid suddenly filled his lungs. No amount of preperation on his part could have prepared him for that first paniced feeling, as his body went through a huge series of twitching for several seconds. He had to hold on tightly to his muscles so he wouldn't damage any of the equipment. When his body finally calmed down, he was breathing normally, but had a disgusted sick look on his face.

"It tastses like blood or something." he complained before settling down.

"Sorry about that Shinji, but it's a neccessary side effect." Ritsuko said.

"I understand. Don't worry, since I know it's not blood, I'll probably get used to it after a few tries." Shinji said, his smile finally coming back.

Maya, one of the three higher techs, went through all the preperations and proceedures that would actually be used to activate an Eva, despite it was all being simulated. When the simulated Eva activated, Maya's eyes grew wide and she looked up at Ritsuko with a look of excitement.

"Sempai, his synch is holding steady at forty-nine point eight percent." she said.

"That amazing. No one has ever scored that high on their first try. It's as if he were born to pilot Eva." she said before a slight frown formed on her face thanks to the dark knowledge that her mind called up with that phrase.

She leaned over to speak into the visual comm again. "Shinji, you're doing excellently. Keep up the good concentration. Now, just think about taking a step, but don't over think it." she said, her voice calming itself thanks to her self control she had developed from so many years of working for NERV.

Shinji nodded, before willing the Eva to take a step. The simulated Eva took a single step, before taking another, and then another. It continued to do this, quickly going into a run around a giant sized running track. Soon Ritsuko had him doing several other common high school exercises like he were in a giant gym class. When that was all done, and they were pleased with his performance and mobility with the simulated Eva, they went on to other actual training exercises, such as city maneuvering and target pratice with the various Eva weapons.

This continued on for quite some time, several hours as a matter of fact. Shinji picked up on everything they tossed at him rather quickly. Ritsuko observed all of this with a critical eye, noting that Shinji seemed to have an enhanced ability to learn since he had been powered up. After a while when they gave him a minute's worth of a break, she spoke into the visual comm again.

"Shinji, I remember how you read that NERV manual in only seconds. With that thought in my mind, I must ask you how you are doing in school. Are you finding anything difficult? How far along are you with the school work itself?" she asked.

"I'm doing great actually. Everything's pretty simple really. I'm several months ahead in most subjects, and completely done in a few others. Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because I would like to give you some advanced school materials to help you advance faster." Ritsuko answered.

"Would I still be able to stay in that school, in that room?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want. You can remain there, but you can also do this work while you're at home. Are you interested?" she asked.

"Yes mam! I would enjoy that very much. Thanks!" Shinji exclaimed.

"That's okay Shinji. Just, don't call me mam again and we'll call it even." Ritsuko responded.

"Yes Dr. Ritsuko." Shinji said with a bigger smile.

"Now, let's get back to work." Ritsuko said before detailing the next exercise.

-three weeks later-

School is coming to a close. Shinji couldn't have been much happeir if he had tried. His friends, Kensuke and Touji, both had plans to go by the local arcade and play games for the rest of the day before coming by his place for the night since the next day wasn't a school day. He watched the clock count down, and listened intently as the teacher was wrapping up his customary speech as he always did, never being late for the bell.

The anticipation was beginning to get to him. His body was twitching slightly. He tried to calm himself, but his foot started to shake up and down on the ground. Without even realizing it, he began to put too much strength into it, and a small crack began to form under his foot, too small for anyone to really notice. However, people all around began to notice when the ground began to shake ever so slightly from the vibrations his foot was making in the ground.

Realizing what he was doing, Shinji immedaitely stopped, and the ground settled back to its still state again. Everyone was quite startled by the sudden start and stop of the shaking, but no one had the slightest idea what had caused it, everyone but Touji and Kensuke who had been watching. Their eyes were as big as tennis balls as they had watched Shinji shake the earth his just his foot alone.

His friends did know about Shinji's immense power yes, but they had rarely seen examples of it besides him flying or reading super fast. They had only seen him display his speed once, when he was playing a small and harmless joke on some students, rushing behind them to tap their shoulders, before flashing away before they turned around. Now they had seen a true example of his strength, and they were awe struck. It deffinately was enough to truely get them curious as to what else he could do.

They were so awe struck that they hadn't even noticed that they obeyed the stand-bow-dismissed order that Hikari had given purely out of habit. Shinji however was paying full attention, and grabbed them to take them outside. He found those video games at the arcade quite addictive for some reason, and wanted to face off against his friends as soon as possible.

"Alright Shinji, you can let go of us now!" Touji exclaimed as Shinji had rushed them outside of the door.

"Yeah man, you don't have to be in such a hurry just because you can move super fast! Did you ever stop to think that we might not be able to withstand the force that your kind of speed would put on us?" Kensuke asked.

That stopped Shinji in his tracks. He stood back for a moment, holding his hand to his chin. He kept that position for a few moments. After a while, he got his smile back and answered them.

"Touji's little sister held up fine under super speed. Ofcourse, I only had to use it for a few seconds to get her to safety, but she was fine afterwards." Shinji said with a smile. "Are you saying that you two are weaker then a second grader?" Shinji asked with a slightly mischeivous smile.

"Shinji, she said that she was so dizzy that she barely was able to see you kill the angel. You wouldn't want your pals barfing all over the arcade, would you?" Touji asked.

"Yeah... you're right about that..." Shinji started, but was interupted as a shadow fell over him.

He looked up to see a blue haired, red eyed girl in bandages and a school uniform standing there. It ofcourse was Rei Ayanami standing there. To this day he was puzzled and a little nervous with her lack of emotion to her face and body. Her strangely different ki signature from any other human didn't help.

"There is an emergency. I will report to NERV, I suggest you call in to find the status of the target and follow your orders." she said in a complete monotone voice before running towards the nearest NERV entrance.

"Aw man, and I was looking forward to those arcade games. Oh well, if everything goes okay, I'll see you guys later tonight. See ya! And get to a shelter, there's going to be trouble!" Shinji called as he took to the air while no one but Touji and Kensuke was looking.

"Well, if it's an angel, it just saved us from getting our butts kicked at video games." Touji said.

"Mmhmm." Kensuke said with an agreeing nod.

-NERV-

"The government and all concerned ministries have been notified." one of the lower techs stated.

"The present effective rate of the anti-aircraft interception system is forty-eight percent." Maya stated.

"Status of noncombatants and civilains?" Misato demanded.

"Reports indicate evacuation is complete." one of the higher three techs, Shigeru, answered.

The large holographic screen showed an image of the floating squid looking angel just entering the city near the mountains. It had two stubs, one on each side of it, that looked like someone had amputated its arms, and no evidence of any legs or other appendiges. Its large beady eyes didn't even move as its face was facing the ground the whole way while it floated.

"So the fourth angel comes while the Commander is absent. It's a lot earlier then I expected.

"The last one gave us a fifteen year preperation. This one comes before we're even finished replenishing our city defenses in three weeks." the last of the three higher techs, Makoto, said.

"They never take our schedule into consideration. They're the type that women hate." Misato said.

Suddenly Misato's cell phone rang. She picked it up to see Shinji's number on the caller id. She quickly answered.

"Yes Shinji?" she said into the phone.

"Misato, I can sense where it is. It might be able to sense me too. You want me to attack it directly, or let the city defenses attack him as a distraction?" Shinji asked as he hovered where he hoped was out of the angel's detection range.

"Yes Shinji, let the city defenses distract it before making your initial attack. Be ready to attack in exactly two minutes." she said.

"Alright, I'm hanging up now. You have my number if you have anymore orders." Shinji said before hanging up.

-in the mountains-

Touji and Kensuke snuck up and out of one of the emergency exits located in the mountains. They looked up to see the angel floating through the city just a few miles away. Kensuke started to freak out with happiness as he filmed it while they ran to a safer and higher spot to view from.

"This is so absolutely COOL!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's really dangerious up here you know. We could die or something and all you can think about is how cool it is." Touji said as they ran.

"You agreed to come. Don't complain! You know you wanted to see Shinji fight the angel as badly as I do. So don't deny it." Kensuke said.

Touji only grunted as they reached a good viewing spot and stopped to watch. Suddenly both boys were brought to silence as the city defences opened up and opened fire on the angel. Every bullet, every missile, every piece of shrapnel that was flung at the angel was stopped dead by it A.T. field that held strong against the battering of the defences.

-change of perspective-

Shinji too watched for a moment as the defences pounded on the A.T. field like raw eggs being flung at a cruise ship. All they did was make a splattering effect before falling away. He still watched for a few moments as they angel neared one of the defence platforms shooting high speed bullets at it. It raised up so as to face it, and two long energy whips extended out of the holes that were on each side.

With a near lightning speed slash from each whip, the platform fell clean to pieces, and then exploded. Now Shinji knew what its primary offensive attack was. With that knowledge in mind, he tore through the sky at it like a bullet out of a gun barrel. The angel barely had a moment to enforce its A.T. field before Shinji slammed into it.

Before Shinji had a chance to ram his way through, the angel slashed a whip at him. Shinji brought up his left arm to block, and the burning whip slammed into his arm, burning his skin. It was so big and had so much momentum that it continued on and wrapped completely around Shinji, squeezing him in its burning embrace. With a quick power up, Shinji slipped out of its grasp and flew backwards away from the angel.

Looping around, Shinji charged at the angel once again. This time he fired thre high powered ki blasts at the angel's A.T. field. All three hit different spots, causing it to shimer. Shinji used the temporary weakness to push his body through the A.T. field. Immediately the angel slashed at him with its whips again. Shinji dodged several dozen times, before charging up a large ki blast and firing it at the angel.

The blast didn't hit its face like he had planned, but it did cut the angel's whip clear off. It seemed to be in pain and quickly backed off. Shinji went to charge at it, but the angel surprised him with a cross beam firing off out of its eyes. He braced himself and spred his aura to minimize the damage. The cross beam detonated below him him, causing very little damage to the city, and quickly faded. When it faded, Shinji still hovered there, unharmed.

Shinji charged at the angel again. The angel trailed Shinji's zig zagged path at it with cross beams. When Shinji was almost to its A.T. field again, he was caught off guard by an energy whip. The whip hit him so hard that it knocked him back over half a mile, steam coming off of his body from the burning he had gotten from it. He was about to try and charge again, when the angel suddenly made the strangest of noises, and then its lost whip came out of its socket once again. It charged at Shinji this time, and Shinji started to back away.

He fired off over three dozen low powered ki blasts at it as he backed away. They all slammed into the A.T. field, doing noticably more of an effect against it then the city defences that had since stopped firing. The A.T. field shimmered more brightly and almost seemed to waver a moment as the blasts detonated against it. The angel quickly chased after Shinji through the air as he retreated back towards the mountains.

Suddenly as Shinji ducked under a whip, and had to sideways dodge to avoid the other whip, both carving small cuts into the mountain, Shinji detected two small ki signatures on the mountain below them. He instantly reconized them as Touji and Kensuke. He gasped at this as the whips came at him from both left and right.

He reached out and caught both whips with his hands, burning his skin from the cutting energy, as he held on to them for a few seconds. The angel applied pressure to try and kill him between the whips, but he would have none of that. Shinji let out a yell of power as he called up a powerful aura that blew the whips about like paper in the wind while he still held tight to them. He lowered himself, pulled the whips hard over his head, before heaving them even harder back at the angel. The result sent the angel hovering at high speeds back into the city.

Shinji dipped down to the ground quickly and snatched up his friends. They screamed for only a moment as he phazed away at high speeds for a distant part of the city, leaving them on top of a building roof top. He frowned at them a moment, before charging at the angel again.

"Now you got me mad angel! I'll finish you off quickly this time!" he shouted out as he slammed against the A.T. field once again. He let out a shout of pain as both whips wrapped around him tightly and burned his entire body at once. He gritted his teeth, powered up his aura again, and kept pushing into the A.T. field. All at once, he broke through the A.T. field and slipped from the angel's grasp.

His fist slammed into the core of the angel, sending casms of cracks riddling the entire core right in the center of the angel. He pulled his fist back and punched it again, and again, and again. Suddenly he charged up a blast, and sent a ki beam right through the core. It dimmed quickly and went silent and dark. The angel's life drained out of it and it was soon completely lifeless.

Shinji backed up and took a few seconds to collect his breath. When he had regained his breath he pulled out his phone again. Dialing up Misato's number he waited for her to pick up.

"Shinji? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Misato, target is eliminated. I'm fine. I'm going to go pick up my friends off of the roof I left them on, take them back to the apartment, change my clothes, have a talk with them about being outside during battles, and then go play at the arcade with them for the rest of the day. I'll talk to you later." he said with his smile coming back.

"Alright Shinji. Have a good day and make sure you're okay before leaving the apartment." Misato said, not really able to do anything to stop him.

"Thanks. See ya!" he said before hanging up and flying to meet his friends.

-several minutes later-

Andross hovered infront of the dead angel's broken core. He wore a smirk as he looked at the thousands of cracks in the center of the core, and smaller less damaging cracks in the rest of it. He was beginning to really enjoy watching this dimention.

"That kid is doing pretty well so far. I wonder how well he'll do with what is coming later. Maybe I'll drop a few more surprises on him just to see how he deals with them too. This is really getting fun. Just what I needed to releave my boredom. Well, keep up the good work kid, and thanks for leaving the core again." he said to himself.

Andross ripped out a chunk of the core and put it in the waiting funnel coming out of his arm. The funnel closed and quickly absorbed the chunk. Andross's body sent out a shockwave of power again, still undetectable by NERV or Shinji. He smirked even bigger as his new A.T. field increased in power and his bag of angel tricks grew larger. With that finished, he vanished into thin air.

To Be Continued...!


	4. A Tiny Titan Versus A Flying Fortress

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Note: Well people, welcome to another chapter of my story. From what I can tell, since I don't have word or any other program that counts words or pages, this is the longest chapter I have written yet! I don't know if I'll be able to keep up this trend of out doing myself every chapter in terms of words, but I'm going to try and keep the word count high regardless. I'm actually a little proud because I've managed to surpass the total word cound, and words per chapter count of some really good stories that I like out there. Anyways, please review with your opinion on the story, the chapter, any of the various scenes or situations, a rewiew saying you read it, or even something you would like to see happen, or maybe just a pairing you would like to see. See chapter two for the rules on pairings. Anonymous reviews _are_ accepted! If you don't feel like reviewing, then just send me an e-mail! I enjoy seeing and reading those too! I can even reply to them! My e-mail is found in my profile, won't let me put it here.

One more _very_ important issue. This is so important to me, that I will even put this again at the end. Has anyone noticed the name for the hospital room that I continue to send Shinji to? It happens more here in this chapter. That's right, its hospital room 404. I was kind of hoping someone would pick up on that one and mention it in a review or e-mail. Sadly, no one has. So now I am pointing it out, and offering something. If you recognise what it is reffering too, making a pun of, what the joke is about, then send me an e-mail or a review with the answer. Anyone that gives the correct answer, or at least comes close, then I will send a clip of a future chapter I went ahead and wrote before I should have. Believe me, this clip will be well worth it, and will hopefully get you interested in what the chapter's about. Just sign in for the review, or leave your e-mail in the e-mail section of the anonymous reviews, or leave it in your e-mail that you send, and I will e-mail you the clip along with my thanks. Don't cheat and read the reviews for this chapter before you have thought of the answer, though I will have no idea of knowing, and therefore will never find you out. Just as long as you have the correct or close answer, you will get the clip.

Thank you for your time, I now release you to the story.

-story begin-

Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke were still at the arcade when the sun was getting close to setting. They were currently playing multiple racing machines that were all connected to each other and a few others in the arcade. Each one of the machines were being used by someone, and all were racing each other. Shinji was the one in the lead, followed closely by Touji and Kensuke who continued to switch for second place. They were followed closely by a mob of cars that belonged to other players in the arcade.

"Watch yourself Shinji, I'm going to pass you here!" Touji exclaimed.

"No you're not! First place is going to be mine!" Kensuke exclaimed as he tried to ram his friend off of the road.

The virtual cars began to smash their sides together as they came onto a very narrow bridge, barely fitting the cars side by side. Shinji's car remained untouched just feet infront of their own. Suddenly Shinji's phone went off. Without looking away from the screen he picked it up and answered with one hand, easily able to drive the car with the other hand alone.

"Yes?" he asked into the phone.

"Shinji?" came Misato's voice. "It turns out that the boys can't come over tonight, and you have to come down to NERV to be examined, which could take the whole night. Sorry to bust up your party before it was able to begin, but rules are rules." Misato said.

"Alright, I'll be down there in a few minutes. See ya then." Shinji said, sounding only slightly dissapointed.

Shinji suddenly turned sharply and slammed on his brakes. Touji and Kensuke's cars slammed into his own and all three went flying off of the bridge. The virtual cars fell for several seconds before slamming into the side of a mountian, and then falling into the lava ocean below it.

"Ouch, that looks kind of hot." Shinji said as the three messages of **YOU LOSE!** popped on their screens together. "Oh well, you know what they say about talking on the phone while you drive. Just goes to show it's all too true." Shinji said with a smile.

"You're real funny Shinji..." Touji said as they stood up from the racing machine just as the crowd of other players passed over the finish line, crumpling into a massive heap of fire and twisted metal since their was a wall at the end that they all crashed into. It was a very realistic simulation of a real crash, minus the blood.

"Well guys, our little get together at my apartment is cancelled because of the angel attack." Shinji said with a sort of frown, but quickly recovered his smile.

"Yeah, it figures, you being a NERV employe and all. I'm actually surprised that this place is open so soon after the attack." Kensuke said looking around at all the various kids and young adults playing games.

"Yeah, it is a little weird." Touji said.

"Well, as you guys know _very_ well, the attack happened on the complete other side of the city. They let people out earlier over here. Anyways, I have to go get my after-battle check up. Wish me luck." Shinji said.

"Why?" Kensuke asked.

"You don't really want to know. See ya!" he exclaimed before running into an alley way and then taking to the air.

-NERV infirmary, room 404-

Shinji sat uncomfortably on a large steel table. It wasn't the table that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't the room that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't even the slight chill in the temperature in the room that was making him uncomfortable. It was the fact that once again, he was alone with Dr. Ritsuko. At least he was awake this time, though in some ways that made it worse for him, since he would remember every moment.

"Okay Shinji, we're checking for obvious wounds first. Would you please take off your shirt." Ritsuko asked.

"Uh... can I just say that I feel fine and leave?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Shinji, I'm a doctor. Not only am I a doctor, but I am one of the top thirty most qaulified doctors to handle your health in the entire world. I am a complete professional, so let's just keep this professional. That means don't be so nervous, don't ask funny questions that you already know the answer to, and do what I tell you. If you do these things, the check up can be finished all the quicker. Now, take off your shirt or I will be forced to have it removed." Ritsuko ordered.

Shinji cocked his head to the side for a moment, before his nervous smile increased while his eyes took a look that seemed to shout that he had a question.

"Not meaning to be rude Dr. Ritsuko, but how would you do that?" Shinji asked.

"There are two possibilities Shinji. One is I have Misato come in here and remove it herself..." she said, her smile growing into a mischevious smile that Shinji never wanted to see her with ever again. "Or, I do something a bit more crude, but effective." she said, with her smile growing even more, though changing to a look of superiority.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, what's the second possibility?" Shinji asked, his voice small and nervous.

"This." Ritsuko said as she stepped back and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly a glass panel fell from the ceiling, cutting her off from Shinji. various panels opened up on the ceiling and walls. Shinji was confused as nothing happened, and made the mistake of letting his guard down. As soon as he had let his guard down, large flames shot out of the panels and covered his entire body.

"YEEEOUCH!" Shinji shouted out.

The flames stopped as suddenly as they had started and the panels closed. The glass panel remained as new panels opened up and vacuums sucked up the smoke. The panel lifted just as the smoke cleared. Shinji still sat on the metal table, now with most of his clothes burned off. He had created his aura in just enough time to save his underwear completely, but the rest of his clothes had literally been burned off of his body. Patches of smoking shirt remained, as well as part of a pant leg that was dissapearing in a small plume of flame that died quickly. His shoes had melted, and the rubber bits hung from his feet down to the floor. Shinji wore a frown, but didn't look mad enough to kill or anything.

"That wasn't funny Dr. Ritsuko." Shinji said when Ritsuko giggled a little. "Now I only have four school uniforms left. It's a good thing I decided not to wear anything fancy to the arcade, or I would actually be mad." he said, before the sudden realization that he was only wearing his underwear around a woman hit him. He instantly went to covering himself with his hands.

"Relax Shinji. Your boxers are perfectly intact. There's absolutely no reason to cover them. It only serves to draw attention to them." Ritsuko said.

With that last sentence, Shinji quickly drew his hands away. He still sat on the table as Ritsuko began to circle him. He didn't like the look that was in her eyes, despite the fact that he knew she was at least partially checking for wounds.

"Well, you're body certianly has developed more muscle since your last full check up." she said, sounding too much like she were admiring his body rather then observing a medical fact.

"It's a combination between my now daily exercises in the morning and my body changing to better hold the massive amount of ki that I have. It's going to continue to develop for another week or so from what I can tell, and then it's all up to my exercises to improve my physical shape." Shinji informed.

"Well, you're very well fit already." Ritsuko said, mostly to herself as her proffesional tone slipped for a moment.

Indeed, Shinji's body looked like that of an athlete that had been exercising for at least a few years under a strict schedule. He looked very athletic, but not overly bulky with his muscles like body builders. Ofcourse, he rarely showed his shape off as he wore the normal school uniform or something comfortable that covered just as much most of the time.

Now Ritsuko payed more attention to the slight burn marks on his arms, hands, and chest area. Shinji was far too strong for them to have been given to him by the flame throwers, so they must have come from the energy whips. She gently touched one, and Shinji only made the slightest of winces from the pain. She watched as the small burn mark began to slowly fade. It was so slow most people wouldn't notice it for several minutes, but her trained eyes caught it.

"Shinji? Are these healing?" she asked.

"Yeah. They'll be gone in a few minutes or so. I heal pretty fast because my body automatically directs my ki to enhance my healing. The worse the injury, the faster my body works to repare it. I could even heal a broken arm, or something like that, in only a day. It's rather usefull as you can imagine." Shinji said with a smile.

"Right, Shinji? Can I take a blood sample? The last time we tried, we couldn't get the needle to penetrate your skin. We had to settle with a sample of your saliva." Ritsuko said.

"You can tell all sorts of medical stuff from my saliva?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Not as much as we can from a blood sample, but we can tell a lot. NERV has the most advanced medical technology at its desposal." Ritsuko said, a hint of pride evident in her voice.

"Cool. Anyways, the reason you couldn't get a needle to penetrate my skin is because I wasn't awake. I have to be awake and willingly weaken myself to harm for that to work. Otherwise my body automatically protects me. Sure, you can take a blood sample." he said with a smile.

"Alright, stay here. I'll be right back, and we have many, many more tests for you. Don't worry though, you'll probably be out of here by some time early morning." Ritsuko said with a smile.

"Great. It's a good thing that I don't have school tommorrow. Spending my day off catching up on sleep isn't my idea of a great day off. Oh well, the angel's dead at least." Shinji said, mostly to himself as Ritsuko had left the room already.

-several days later-

Shinji yawned as he got out of class before saying a quick good bye to his friends. He had been asked by Misato to come by NERV and to her office after school that day. He would have to be there all day since he had a synch test only an hour and a half afterwards, and she had let it be known that he would be there for nearly that long anyways. So he snuck into an alley way and began the slow flight to NERV headquaters.

As he flew at a slow pace towards the nearest entrance, his mind wondered. He wondered why Misato had asked him to come to NERV and see her. She didn't make it sound like a total emergency or anything, just something she would like him to be present for. He couln't really think of any good reasons, so he just kept flying on.

When he arrived he made his way straight to Misato's office, able to feel her ki signature half way in to confirm that she was indeed there. When he arrived and knocked on the door, she opened it immediately. Shinji smiled up at her, but she wore a more serious look to her face.

"Please come in and sit down Shinji." she said.

"Alright Misato. What's wrong?" Shinji asked becomming concerned.

"Just sit and watch that t.v. for a few minutes." Misato said as she flipped the t.v. on.

Shinji watched as the t.v. showed an activation for Evangelion unit 00. He had been through many virtually simulated activations during the synch tests. Because of this, he was quite familiar with what he was seeing, and was able to make some sense out of the techno babble that was being said all over the place.

That's why his eyebrows creased as the bridge crew and technicians began to panic. He watched as the Eva began to go berserk on the screen. He had never seen a berserk Eva before, and only heard the bare minimum about it happening. His hold tensed on the chair's arm rests to the point of crushing the wood to splinters as he watched the plug get ejected and smashed against the walls. The slightest bit of shock came over him as he watched his father burn his hands to get Rei out of the plug and make sure she was alright.

"Wow. If that had been less serious, and I actually cared what my father thought about me any more, I might be a bit jealous. I mean, he burns his hands to make sure that she'll be alright, and then drops an N2 mine on my head because it _might_ slow the Third angel down." Shinji said.

"Still haven't gotten over it?" Misato asked.

"Nope." Shinji said simply. "Was that why she was hurt so badly?" he asked.

"Yes. The reason I showed this to you now, is because tommorrow Rei has another activation test. I want you to be present to try and hold the Eva back and catch Rei's plug, should it go berserk again." Misato said.

"Alright. I'll be there. By the way, when is _my_ Eva going to be usable?" Shinji asked.

Misato laughed nervously for a moment before answering. "I can't really say. What their doing to it is highly classified, so I can't even give you a hint if I _did_ know something." Misato said.

"No problem. I understand completely." Shinji said.

"Good. Now get on, your synch test has been rescheduled for twenty minutes from now. Go get ready." Misato said.

"Alright. See ya later." Shinji called as he left the office.

-school next day-

Shinji sat out from playing basket ball for a while. It was just cheating for him to play anyways. He could move so much faster and with so much grace then any of the other students, it was pitiful looking for them to go against him. It didn't help them that he could feel where each of them were every second and could easily keep track of their movements without distracting him in the least.

Instead he stared up at the pool high above them. Well, it wasn't that high for him, but that was just because he was used to flying over a hundred stories in the air. His vision was focusing on the girls, one of the girls to be precise. Rei Ayanami sat against the fence, curling herself into a ball agaisnt it, as she watched the other girls swim with a emotionless face.

Touji and Kensuke were also staring up at the girls. However, their vision was broader, and yet more focused at the same time. Drool escaped Touji's lips as one of the girls did a fantastic dive off of the high dive, just within view of the boys. Their eyes were roaming left and right, up and down, across all of the girls, before they tapped Shinji on the shoulder.

"What?" Shinji asked, not having been paying attention to his friend's viewing habbits.

"If we payed you, would you take one of our cameras, float up there, and take some pictures of the girls in action?" Kensuke asked, almost pleading.

"Not only would I say no, but I would return the money and possibly fry the camera's film." Shinji answered. "Besides, don't you think that someone would ask how you got an arial view of the girls swiming pool when there isn't anything around that's higher then it?" Shinji asked.

"Oh yeah. You might be right about that..." Touji admitted.

"So... what are you looking at so intently Shinji?" Kensuke asked.

"I'm looking at Rei..." Shinji could already see his friends about to start a rant about various female body parts he could be looking at, and feeling embaraced since Rei was indeed in her swim suite, he decided to cut them off before they started. "I was wondering why she's always alone."

His friends visibly paused at that. They sat back and thought for a moment. Finally Kensuke answered.

"I don't know. I don't think she's made any friends since she came here in the first grade. I think that she must seem... unfriendly or something. She never actively talks to someone or calls attention to herself in any way. It's like she doesn't exist as far as she's concerned."

"We actually thought you would know her the best out of all of us since you work with her." Touji said.

"Yeah, I _should_ know her best, but I don't. I guess I'll have to correct that mistake." Shinji said.

-NERV synch test area-

Shinji watched from his test plug as Rei got out of her test plug. They were performing final synch tests before her activation later. It was for that reason that Shinji was out of school and at NERV before lunch time even. It was weird and even a bit unconveinant for him, since he would have to go home and make himself and Misato some lunch, and now Ritsuko too since Misato had invited her. Ofcourse, he actually liked the making food part, it was the flying back home, then back here thing he disliked. He could ride with Misato, but he thought it best if he didn't. He was still scared by her.

So there Shinji stood watching Rei from his plug. He was surrounded by over a dozen technitions, all of them babbling their technition speak which he couldn't really understand. However, their voices just blended into the back ground for him at the moment. He watched as his father, the man that never shows emotions, approached Rei. She looked up at him, and smiled a wide and rather beautiful smile that threw Shinji off his balance. He nearly fell over completely when he saw his father grin back at her and begin having a normal conversation with her. It was in Shinji's favor that he remembered he could fly, so he didn't fall down on his face.

When his father had left, Shinji decided to try out this socalizing thing with Rei, and see if he got any possitive results. He floated over the several hundred feet between him and her, wondering why they placed the plugs so far away from each other the whole way over. When he came near, she didn't acknowledge his presence if she even noticed him at all.

"Rei?" he asked.

She continued her walk for the showers, though she inclined her head towards him a full inch.

"Yes Pilot Ikari?" she asked.

"Hi! I thought I'd say hello. Also, could you call me Shinji, or even Pilot Shinji if you have to? I mean, Ikari makes me sound too much like my father, and that sometimes scares the workers around here since he's the commander." Shinji requested.

"Very well Pilot Shinji." she answered, her voice completely monotone.

"I was wondering, would you like to come over to Misato's and my apartment to have lunch? I mean, I'm already cookig for us and Dr. Ritsuko, so it wouldn't be a bother. We would enjoy your company if you decide to come over." Shinji offered.

"I am a vegetarian. I must return to my apartment and aquire a change of clothes and a proper shower. Perhaps... another time Pilot Shinji." Rei answered, her voice still monotone, her face completely emotionless.

"That would be nice Rei. Don't worry, I can cook many vegetarian meals. Well, I'll see you at your activation test. I'll be there to protect you if there is another problem." Shinji said with a smile.

Rei stopped in her tracks at Shinji's words. She didn't turn her body or face, but she seemed to be speaking more directly to Shinji then before.

"It is your father's work. Do you not trust your father?" Rei asked.

"The man holds little to no trust for me even now after I have defeated two angels with my bare hands. He left me alone when I was four years old to live with complete strangers. He made no effort to contact me my entire life, abandoning me in his heart and in life. He even transferred full responsibility of guardianship to Misato, giving up any claim over me as a father. I have had no personal experience with my father's actual work, and have seen what it can do when it gets out of control..." Shinji said, his tone getting darker as he went. "He doesn't trust me, care about me, or think about me as anything but a pawn in his games. I don't trust him. There's no way I could." Shinji said finally.

Rei turned with impressive speed and slapped Shinji as hard as she could. His head did not turn, nor did he show any sign of having felt it at all. He smiled a grim smile in comparresion to his usual up beat smile.

"You shouldn't do that Rei. You might hurt your hand." he said.

Rei walked away, leaving him floating there. Shinji shrugged lightly before turning away.

"There goes my chances of getting to know her as a good friend. Oh well, time may mend those wounds, and I'll try again." Shinji said before regaining his normal smile and heading for the showers.

-Misato's apartment-

Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko sat around the table, the feast of good food Shinji prepared covering the surface of the entire table. Misato was visibly drooling a little at the sight of the food. Ritsuko took a deep breath of the air through her nose, taking in the smells of the good food. It was completely alien to her while she was in Misato's apartment.

"Wow! Shinji, this really _does_ smell **_good_**." Ritsuko said. "I never thought I'd smell such good food in Misato's apartment." she added.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Misato asked, a little upset. "My cooking's good!" she exclaimed in defense.

"Misato, you'd have to have a cast iron stomach just to survive your cooking, and I don't even know what to enjoy the stuff. You can't cook anything but biological disasters, and I'm surprised that you and especially Penpen have survived this long." Ritsuko said back.

"Come now Dr. Ritsuko, Misato's cooking can't be that bad." Shinji said.

Ritsuko looked Shinji right in the eye with a dead serious look before responding.

"Yes Shinji, it is that bad. It's possibly worse. And, call me Ritsuko here outside of NERV." she said, smiling with the last part.

"Okay Ritsuko." Shinji said with a smile of his own.

Without further discussion, the three people and the one penguin all digged into the food, and there were many sounds of enjoyment within the house. It wasn't long at all before every scrap of the food was eaten and gone. The group all sat back as one and patted their full stomachs, only wishing they could fit more of the good food into their stomachs with out gaining weight. Suddenly Ritsuko's head shot up with a look of realization, before a look of slight embarassement passed over her features.

"Eh, Shinji? I have a small favor to ask you. I forgot to give Rei her renewed i.d. card today before she left NERV. She can't be let in without it, so could you run by... I mean fly by and give it to her before you go in yourself?" Ritsuko asked.

Shinji hesistated for a moment, before reaching out and taking the card. "Sure Ritsuko." he said, though his usual happy tone wasn't really present, and his smile looked fake while he stared at the photo of Rei for a moment.

"Hey, what's the matter Shinji? You're looking at that photo pretty hard there. Have you got a... crush on Rei!" Misato attempted to tease. Though, for some reason she just couldn't really get into teasing Shinji about having a crush on Rei. A thought popped in her head right about then. She didn't think that she could fully enjoy teasing Shinji about liking _any_ girl.

"It's nothing like that Misato. It's just that..." Shinji started before his voice grew a bit more absent of his usual happiness. "Today I tried to befriend her, and I just ended up upsetting her. I got her pretty mad at me, and probably upset all around." Shinji said with the sound of regret to his voice. "I just thought that, since we're both Eva pilots, we should actually get to know each other and become friends."

"Don't worry about it Shinji. Rei's not the type to hold a grudge. She's probably over what ever it was already. She's a good girl, just a bit too much like your father. Not very good at..." Ritsuko started, but hesitated.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Living." Ritsuko finished.

-Rei apartment building-

Shinji was looking at the directions he was given on the piece of paper he held in his hands. He had followed them to the letter, even going back and coming again to make sure he hadn't taken a wrong turn or flown too far. According to the directions, Shinji was at Rei's apartment building. He looked up at the condemmed building, floating so that he was at about half its height. No matter how Shinji looked at it, he could see nothing but a piece of trash building that would fall apart should he so much as breath at it, much less step onto it.

"Wow... I'm going to have to have a little talk with that guy that assignes living quarters if he picked this place out. This place is a giant piece of utter crap!" he exclaimed.

He floated over to the correct floor, but dared not even touch his feet to it.

"I'd rather not take the chance of causing the building to collapse." he whispered to himself as he floated around, looking for the right door.

When he found the right door, he was utterly shocked. The door itself was so beat up, it looked like it would fall off if he knocked. Slapping himself, Shinji remembered that he had a bad habbit of knocking healthy doors off their new hinges when he knocked. The mail box was over flowing to the point of making a large pile of nothing but junk mail on the floor and infront of the door. From the looks of it, Rei simply walked over them with out notice.

Shinji pressed the buzzer, and only felt enough to know that if here weren't as powerful as he was, he would have felt a powerful shock that would've numbed his arm quite a bit. He frowned at the offending buzzer button, before knocking on the door _very_ lightly. He didn't like how it seemed to shake when he touched it.

"Rei?" he called out.

He slapped himself again as he remembered that he could feel ki signatures. He checked the apartment building, and found her signature. Thankfully, he felt only her signature in the building. After that thought, he wasn't so sure if he should be thankful that no one esle lived here, thus putting themselves in danger, or upset that Rei herself lived here in danger. The building could collapse in on her or something.

"Rei? I know you're inside, so I'll just wait!" Shinji called out, not restraining his voice. No one else lived for nearly a mile around, so who else would hear?

He stood there waiting. He knew she had heard him, for she started towards the door to the apartment. Rei opened the door to her apartment, and Shinji's eyes bugged out of his head for a second, before he whipped his body around fast enough to cause a good sized breaze. Rei stood there in the door way, fully nude except a towel she was using to dry her hair.

Shinji could do nothing but stutter for a moment, before forcefully clamping his mouth shut. He didn't trust his tongue until he could get a firm grip of control, and until there was no longer a naked girl standing behind him. Rei stood there, unnoticing to Shinji's embarressment, or the cool breaze that blew through the open air.

"What?" she finally asked in her completely monotone voice.

"I... I was asked to give you your renewed i.d. card. I didn't mean to show up at such a... bad time for you." Shinji said as he held back the card for her to take.

Rei took the card from Shinji's hand. Shinji breathed a sigh of relief as he now thought she would go back into her apartment and dress herself. He started to become more nervous though, when he felt that she hadn't moved an inch other then to hold the card.

"Pilot Shinji..." Rei started.

"Y...yes!" Shinji said nervously.

"I wished to... apologize for striking you earlier." Rei said, her voice a bit more... softer then normal.

Shinji's embarressment easied some, though it was still there. "That's no problem Rei. I apologize for getting you angry. I should have held my tongue more. Anyways... I should go now. I will see you at the reactivation test." Shinji said before quickly flying towards NERV, quite anxious to get out of the presence of Rei while she was nude.

Rei tilted her head ever so slightly as she watched him fly away. A strange felling crept through her body. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar with, but she had a name for it none the less. It was curioussness. She was wondering why Shinji seemed so... nervous around her. Was it possible that she had insulted him with her apology? She would simply have to do more research.

It never entered her head that Shinji might have been nervous because of her being naked. After all, she had weekily tests at NERV with Gendo and Ritsuko. At these special tests, she was always naked, and the Commander was never uncomfortable at that, nor was Ritsuko. Why would Shinji be?

-NERV activation test-

Shinji was ready. Rei was ready. The entire staff of NERV was ready for this. It was time to attempt to reactivate unit 00, and see how well Rei could control it. Shinji was the slightest bit nervous. He had never been around an activated Eva, and he might have to hold it down while it goes berserk. Ways of how to actually 'hold' the giant beast flashed through his mind. How could he actually hold it? He could overpower it for sure, but hold it down?

Shinji shook his head to clear himself of the confusion. His primary task would be to secure Rei's safety first, _then_ stop the Eva from hurting anyone else. He listened as all the techno babble began as they started. He listened carefully for any indication, that he could actually understand, that things were going bad.

He could literally feel the ki rising in the Eva before him. It was slow at first, but it began to quicken soon enough. As the excitement in the the tech's various voices began to build, so did the speed at which the Eva was coming to life fully. Shinji prepared himself as he saw the Eva's eye glow brightly, almost menacingly at first.

Shinji called up his aura and prepared to do some serious powering up when he felt the Eva's ki shoot up suddenly, but he calmed as he felt the Eva's ki settle back down to a steady amount. The menacing glow if its eye turned to a simple light showing it could see. He felt that Rei was in control of the beast, and he could almost feel its own will waver and shrink back into an unreachable shell deep within the Eva itself.

"Don't worry Shinji." Ritsuko said over the intercomm into the room. "We had a bit of a fluctuation, but everythings fine now. We're preparing to begin some more tests. I think you're almost done in there now." she said.

Suddenly a dull sensation tickled Shinji's senses. He wondered what it could be, before concentrating on it harder. Suddenly a gasp escaped him as he felt its presence, its ki approaching the city above. It was larger then the others.

"No Dr. Ritsuko, there won't be any more tests." he said out loud.

"What?" Ritsuko asked.

"Interupt the test. All hands to first class alert." Gendo ordered just after Ritsuko's question.

"We can't use unit 00. It's not battle ready." Ritsuko said, a feeling of loosing control rushing through her body.

"What about unit 01?" Misato asked.

"It isn't ready yet. It's totally unusable at this moment." Ritsuko said, the feeling only intensifing from that.

"Third Child. You are ordered to engage the enemy." Gendo ordered.

"What did you think I was going to do!" Shinji shouted before flying straight for the nearest launch pad, _straight_ towards it, going through solid steel walls as he went.

Shinji arived beneith the lift about the same time Misato arrived on the bridge. She was a little paniced and breathing hard, but none of this stopped her from seeing the look of frustration on Shinji's face. He was still floating under the shut lift. He was even going through the motion of tapping his foot, despite the fact that there was only air under him.

"Someone should open these doors before I have to break through them _again_!" Shinji declaired.

"What's got him so upset?" Misato asked to herself, before Gendo arrived on the bridge. She rolled her eyes at the obvious answer. Shinji didn't like the commander _ordering_ him to engage the angels, as if he wouldn't do it without a direct order. That was teenage rebeliousness for ya! "Open the lift and let him through." Misato ordered.

Shinji began to fly up the lift so fast that the panels of thick steel barely had time to move out of the way.

"Mam, there's a high energy reaction detected in the target!" Shigeru shouted.

"What!" Misato shouted back.

Shinji's senses went off the map in a bundle of massive confusion as he felt the angel's ki rise and build incredibly fast. He didn't have time to think, move, or react in the slightest as he emerged out of the lift and was met with a beam that engulfed his entire body. It burned him so badly, he couldn't think at all as he was shot several miles away and slammed into the ground. Still the beam pressed on as it pushed him deep into the ground in a long path of ripped up and melted streets and buildings. Anything that got in the way had a perfect line cut into it, before it crumpled from the power of the beam's destruction. Shinji was still pushed further until it stopped, having sent him over twenty-eight miles.

Shinji lay at the end of the still melting and bubbling path of destroyed pavement. The cement was gooey and melted around him, bubbles of steam popping up everywhere. Shinji was unconscious, naked, his entire body in one giant burn, and he began to sink into the melted cement. Just as his face was going to go under, the cement stopped pulling him under, and it hardered all around his body, leaving only his face sticking out of the ground.

-NERV command center-

"Recover him! Hurry!" Misato ordered, she could feel the panic beginning to come over her.

"Dispatching medical teams now!" Makoto said.

"Target is now silent." Shigeru said as he monitored the angel.

"Dispatch a decoy to keep it from Shinji!" Misato said, her voice still in a panic.

"Decoy dispatched." Maya stated.

They watched as a high speed train sped as fast as it could on a track that ran parallel to the the angel, twenty miles away from it. As it sped on, seemingly unnoticed by the angel, a small explosion erupted off of its top. A huge full sized ballon of Evagnelion unit 01 suddenly inflated in five seconds flat, floating above the train as it sped. The next second the angel had fired on it, wiping the ballon and the train alike out of existence. The entire bridge breathed a gasp, thankfull that the decoys are unmaned.

"Medical teams have reached the Third Child. They are reporting difficulties in recovering him." Makoto said.

"What!" Misato exclaimed, her body still in a state of panic.

"He's been almost entirely encased in cement. They can't get him out without using jackhammers." Makoto stated, his voice sounding almost like he couldn't believe it.

"Get him out of there **now**!" Misato ordered.

-Shinji's perspective-

It hurt. It hurt a _lot_! Shinji was in a world of pain and hurt. He had never felt a pain this intense and bad. He was having trouble breathing, and something hard was constantly rubbing against his burned body all over, all over except for his face. It was pressing in on him. It was squeezing him tightly. It was squeezing the very life out of him. He had to get out... He had to get out now!

Shinji strained hard to shout out, and it scared the medical teams so much that they backed away quickly. It was a good thing that they had, because the next second, Shinji's ki erupted around him. He called up an aura of power around him and let his ki flow rapidly out of him, tearing the cement to shattered pieces all around him. The pieces didn't fly out like shrapenel from a grenade, but rather floated up around Shinji as he floated a few feet off of the ground. Suddenly Shinji's ki died away, and the pieces of cement, and his body, fell to the hard ground beneath.

"Uh... yeah." one of the medical team members said into a cell phone. "We've got him."

-NERV command center-

"High energy pattern detected!" Maya shouted.

"Is it the angel!" Misato shouted.

"No, it's Shinji!" Makoto said. "Medical teams are reporting that he's broken free of the cement on his own. He's now unconscious again. They're bringing him in. Estimated arrival time, three minutes."

"I'm going to check on him. Take over for me..." Misato said as she literally ran from the room.

-NERV infirmary room 404-

Shinji lay in his bed, sleeping in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable sleep. His body was still burned, and the medical staff had done all they could for him. They couldn't do any more for him, even to stick an i.v. in him to keep him hydrated. It was still impossible for them to stick a needle in him because his body would protect itself from it. Now it was all up to him to heal from the injuries.

He lay there in his hospital room, but he was not alone in the room. Misato leaned against the wall, just watching him sleep there. It hurt her deeply to not be able to do anything to help him. Still, there was hope in her eyes. Ritsuko had already told her of Shinji's increased healing, and how he said that he would heal faster the worse the injury was. Well, his injuries were rather severe.

Still the hope remained in her eyes, slowly seeping through her entire body. She watched over him, and was almost awed to see the burns begin to heal. They were still there yes, but they weren't as bad as they had been when he was brought in. Ritsuko had already confirmed this, saying that he should be completely healed in a matter of hours at his current rate of healing. That was good, because they would need him. She sighed slowly as she stood from the wall and left the room, being needed in the command center.

-NERV command center-

"Enemy's particle accelerater firing." Shigeru said.

They watched the screen to see the angel fire on another drone.

"Drone vapourized." he said in a joyless voice.

"Dispatching the twelveth type automatic mortar cannon." Makoto said.

They watched the screen again. A train pulled out with a large mortar cannon on its back. It turned and fired at the angel. It hit the AT-field and bounced away into the air. The AT-field shimmered for a few seconds, before the angel fired on the train.

"Twelveth type automatic mortar cannon annihilated." Makoto said in dissapointment.

An idea popped into Misato's head, but she kept her tongue silent. Normally she would have exclaimed that she had an idea, but after watching Shinji get so viciously attacked, she wasn't as enthuisastic as usual. She decided to wait and let the techs tell her more information.

"According to the date we've collected so far, it is presumed that the enemy automatically attacks objects within a certain range." one tech said.

"The particle accelerator cannon will always target and fire at any object invading this area." Shigeru said.

"Closing for combat in an Eva is too risky" Maya said.

"AT-field status?" Misato asked.

"Active. A strong enough field is present to make it visible by its phaseshift space." Shigeru said.

"Inductive cannon bombing or similar attacks would only be an exercise in futility." Makoto said with a sigh.

"Both offense and defense are very slick... The thing's a flying fortress. And the enemy shield?" Misato asked.

"The target is just above us, penetrating the Tokyo-3 City Zero Area. A gigantic Shield with a diameter of seventeen point five meters is heading for NERV head office in the geofront." Shigeru said.

"The enemy is going to attack NERV headquarters directly..." Maya said in shock.

"Crap! What's its ETA?" Misato asked, getting more upset by the minute.

"Just past midnight, at 0:06:54, it will have breached all 22 levels of defensive armour and will penetrate NERV headquarters." Makoto said.

"Less then ten hours left..." Misato said.

"Enemy Shield has contacted the first defensive armour!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"Is unit 01 usable?" Misato asked.

"No. It won't be usable for at least another week." Ritsuko said.

"Understood. What about unit 00?" Misato asked.

"No problems with restarting it, though a detectable error in the feedback remains." Maya said.

"So, an actual battle is..." Ritsuko started.

"Impossible. How's Shinji?" Misato asked, a small amount of urgency detectable in her voice.

"He should be healed in three hours twenty minutes." Ritsuko said.

"Nine hours, fifty-five minutes until the enemy's arrival." Makoto said glumly.

"This is a bad situation to say the least." Misato said, mostly to herself.

"Want to show a flag of truce?" asked Makoto, meaning it as a slight joke.

"Before that, I've got one itty-bitty thing left to try..." Misato said.

-Commander Ikari's office-

"Long-distance direct firing from outside the target's range?" Fuyutuski asked, almost in disbeliefe.

"Yes. A single point attack with a high energy convergence unit, without first neutralizing the target's AT-field. There's no other way." Misato said with confidence.

"And what do the Magi say?" Fuyutuski asked.

"Two of the Magi supercomputers say it can work, while the third gives a conditional affirmative." Misato said.

"The probability of success is eight point seven percent." Fuyutuski said, a grim look to his face.

"That's the highest value we have out of any option." Misato said, her own look was not too optomistic either.

"Then that is what we will have to use. Proceed, Captian Katsuragi." Gendo said.

"Yes sir." Misato said before leaving.

-NERV infirmary room 404, three hours later-

Shinji moaned as he stirred awake. The light was shining in his eyes. He opened them to see something that he hadn't been expecting to see. Rei sat in the chair next to his bed, just looking at him with her red, emotionless eyes. He was quite confused to find her there.

"Rei?" he asked.

"I am here to infrom you of the schedule of Operation Yashima. It will begin at 0:00 Am, midnight. Pilot Ayanami will scramble at the cage at 17:30 today. At 18:00 PM, she will ready unit 00. At 18:05 PM, she will launch accompanied by Pilot Ikari. At 18:30 PM, they will arrive at the Emergency Base on Mt. Futagoyama. They will then wait for further instructions." Rei said, all in her perfectly monotone voice.

She then tossed a plastic wrapped plug suite onto Shinji's now completely healed chest.

"Here is something to wear." she said.

"Ah!" Shinji exclaimed as he realized that he wasn't wearing a hospital gown. He made a mental note to speak sternly with Ritsuko about that as he covered his exposed chest with the blanket, before beginning to unwrap the package that held the plug suite.

"Don't come with that sleepy appearance." Rei said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be sure to take a shower before I come." Shinji said, before realizing that he still smelt of burnt flesh. He crumpled up his nose at the horrible smell.

"There is a meal there." Rei said as she looked towards a tray of hospital food on the other side of Shinji's bed.

"Thanks." Shinji said.

"You are welcome. I must leave, Captain Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi are waiting for us." Rei said.

She left the room. As soon as she had turned her back, Shinji had changed into the plug suit with lightning speed. It was a good thing that he had, because Misato entered almost the instant Rei left. She looked at Shinji standing there with confused eyes. On one hand, Shinji could see the incredible relief in her eyes, but he could also see the look of worry, and something else he couldn't identify.

Almost before Shinji could react, Misato had snatched him up in a tight hug. He couldn't feel any unfomfortability from the tightness on him, but he could feel his face tightly smushed between Misato's... bust line. His blush was _very_ intense as he wondered where he was getting this kind of luck with the women around him.

"Misato... suffocating me." he pleaded, as he couldn't very well breath through... her.

"Sorry." she said as she released him.

A blush was on her cheeks too, so she stepped back and took a seat in the chair Rei had been sitting in. Shinji sat pulled the tray around the bed before sitting on the bed and beginning to eat. He ate the food with incredible speeds, finding himself quite drained of energy after what he had been through. Before they could even begin a conversation, he had eaten all the food on the tray, and was still hungry.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked Misato.

Misato hesitated for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Sure." she said, her smile growing some. "As long as you agree not to drug me." she said, a segestive tone to her voice, finding herself unable to resist using it. She began to blush more as she remembered how from Shinji's point of view, he was just having a meal with her, and the next thing he knows, he wakes up in a bed without any clothes on. The thought of ending up in a reversed situation with him made her blush grow even more intense.

"Hey, you're the one that drugged me!" Shinji exclaimed, not noticing how her blush only grew larger from that statement.

-NERV food lounge-

The two sat at a table, eating the food. Misato wasn't really eating with any effort, while Shinji was so hungry that he had already eaten two servings more. Despite this, they mostly ate in silence for the moment. Shinji was scarfing the food down, while Misato looked like she had something on her mind. Finally she decided to speak up.

"Why do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Shinji asked.

"Continue to fight without second thoughts, even with what you've been through. You almost died today, and you haven't given a second thought to going back out there and fighting again. Why do you do it?" she asked again.

"Who else would? Rei? Her Eva isn't even in top working condition, and she can't beat this angel alone. The Second Child isn't even here yet, and there's no one else to pilot, or any more Eva's to pilot yet. I have the power to make a difference, and the responsability to use it. If I don't it will be no one's fault but mine when every human on the planet dies." Shinji said. "It's the right thing to do, and I've been treated well since I came here, made friends, and had some good fun times, so why should I complain If I get hurt a little?" Shinji asked, his smile still present.

"Hurt a little! Shinji, you almost died! You're entire body was covered in one giagantic burn! Numerious bones were broken and shattered, and you had a concussion! I'd hardly call that being hurt a little!" Misato exclaimed.

"Yes, you wouldn't. But! Do you see any injuries now?" Shinji demanded as he stood up and waved over his body. "No! If anyone else had sustaned those kind of injuries, they would probably be dead, but I'm already healed. I had three hours of intense pain, but already its fading from my memories, so I can only recall a little of it. Why should I complain about that when anyone else would have died instantly!" he demanded, before going back to eating.

Misato shut her mouth, and sat silently for a moment. She was confused, and worried about Shinji. She didn't want to see him get hurt again, or worse. She didn't know why, but she felt an extreme pain in her chest with that feeling, more then she had ever expected to feel about anyone.

"I'm sorry Misato. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just that, I have the power to make a difference. A lot of people don't get that experience any more then once in their life, and I've had it twice already. I just, I have to continue making the difference. If I don't, then I don't deserve to have the power." Shinji said before going silent again.

"It's okay Shinji, I understand." Misato said before smiling, trying to get over the pain in her heart. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." she said

"Thank you Misato." Shinji said with a wide smile. "I'll try not to get hurt, okay?" he asked.

Misato nodded, before digging into her own food, her enthuisasim returned. Shinji too dug back into his food, trying to regain the energy he had spent. The two sat there eating and making light conversation until it was nearly time to go. With that, they stood and headed off to begin preparing for the operation.

-Tokyo-3 school rooftop-

"This is boring, let's go home." Touji said as he and Kensuke waiting on the roof along with several other kids.

"I checked my dad's data, the timing is precise. I can't be wrong." Kensuke assured him.

"But they haven't arrived yet..." he started to say, but was interupted.

"Look at that!" one of the boys shouted.

The side of a nearby mountain slid downwards to reveal a giant entrance to NERV. Evangelion unit 00 came walking out and towards the Emergency Base. It took a few moments, but soon everyone saw Shinji sitting calmly on the side of the Eva's shoulder wing.

"Yeah! Go Eva's!" one of the boys shouted.

"Get the angel!" Touji shouted.

"Go for it!" Kensuke shouted.

The students continued to shout and cheer for Shinji and Rei. Shinji looked over and gave them the peace sign, before giving several more signals for them to go to a shelter. They sighed in dissapointment, but packed up and left for the nearest shelter.

-NERV Emergency Base-

"Enemy Shield has broken through the seventeenth defensive armour. Three hours, fifty-five minutes until its arrival at the head office." came the annoucement over a loud speaker at the base.

More techno bable began from several techs who were working with the SSDF's prototype positron rifle. Shinji ignored most of it as he tried to listen to Ritsuko.

"This wasn't meant for field battle yet, if I'm correct. Will it really work?" Shinji asked.

"There's no other way really. This is an emergency, and we have to use it." Ritsuko said.

"Will everything be okay?" Shinji asked.

"Theoretically, yes. However, I don't know if the accelerator itself and the cannon will withstand the blast. It's the first time firing with so much power." Ritsuko said, worry writen on her face.

"These are the arrangements for the operation. Rei..." Misato began.

"Yes mam." Rei responded.

"You will be the gunner. Shinji, you will have to defend her with the shield we have provided." Misato said, gesturing towards the giant shield.

"Yes mam." Shinji said as he nodded.

"Don't worry Shinji, they made special hand holds for you that won't break." Misato assured. She could see Shinji relax some with that.

"Thanks." he said with a smile. "What if Rei misses and the enemy shoots at us?" Shinji asked.

"Don't think like that. Rei must hit it on the first shot." Ritsuko said.

"We're in a tight pinch. Don't worry though Rei, I'll protect you." Shinji said, trying to reassure Rei.

-Emergency Base, ten minutes before the operation-

Rei sat on the platform that was raised up next to the plug for unit 00. Shinji floated beside her in the air just off of the platform. He didn't know why, but he seemed to feel the most comfortable while he was flying. At the moment, he wasn't thinking about that though. He was wondering something.

"Rei?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Why are _you_ doing this?" Shinji asked.

"Because it's my link." she said.

"You're link?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Yes, my link." she said again.

"Link to my father?" Shinji asked, a little down about that.

"To all people." she said.

"You're a strong person Rei, don't ever think otherwise." Shinji assured her.

"I have nothing else." she said, almost as if to herself.

"Yes you do. You have me." Shinji said.

That made Rei's eyes widen a bit, but she kept herself calm. She would have to think about that more. She stood and turned her head to Shinji a bit.

"It's time. Good bye..." she said before stepping half-way into her plug. Shinji spoke, and she paused to listen for a second.

"Don't worry Rei. I'll protect you." Shinji said, before heading to pick up the shield.

Rei still paused in the hatchway. She hesitated, before speaking out loud, perhaps to the wind.

"Thank you." she said in a quite tone before entering the plug and shutting the hatch.

-Operation Yashima beginning-

"It is now midnight!" came the annoucement over the loud speakers of the base.

"Begin the operation." Shigeru ordered the various techs.

"Rei, you are using energy from all over Japan. Hang in there, okay?" Misato attemtped to encourage.

"Yes mam." Rei said in her monotone voice.

The techno bable began again as Shinji floated next to Unit 00. Unit 00 layed on the ground holding the rifle pointed at the angel. It hadn't reacted to their position yet, but Shinji was ready to jump in the way should it fire on them. Shinji looked a little silly, and a little awe inspiring at the same time, being a short fourteen year old boy holding up a giant Eva-sized shield that had been taken off the bottom of a space shuttle.

The count down began, starting from ten and going down. Suddenly Shinji gasped. The angel was building up ki again. A second later the techs detected this, but it was too late. Rei fired the rifle at the same time the angel fired at them. Shinji was about to jump in the way when the beams passed within feet of each other, throwing each other off their course.

Shinji sighed in relief as the angel's beam passed them and exploded somewhere in the mountains. However, his sigh was caught in his throat as he felt the angel building its ki again as their blast passed by it harmlessly to explode somewhere else too.

Right then the enemy shield penetrated into the geofront.

"Hurry for the second shot!" Misato shouted.

The angel fired again at Rei as the rifle was cooling and they were exchagning fuses. The light of the beam lit up Unit 00's body, getting ready to explode onto it. Suddenly the beam was intercepted by Shinji holding the shield up. The blast washed over the shield as the beam continued to push against it and Shinji, but he held it in place. He had to hold it long enough for Rei to fire again.

Misato cried out as she saw Shinji and the shield get hit, and the beam continue to push against it. She turned to one of the techs in panic.

"How much longer!" she shouted.

Fifteen seconds!" the tech reported.

"The shield won't last that long!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Misato shouted.

"Ten more seconds!" the tech said again.

The shield was melting away in Shinji's hands. It would only last a few seconds more, and then he would be struck. But more then that, unit 00 would be struck from the blast that would wash over him. It would destroy the rifle, ruining their chance to attack. It might even destroy unit 00, and possibly kill him too. He had to do something. He _had_ to stop it.

Shinji let out a shout of power and rage. His aura came to life again, this time it was blood red in his anger. He let go of the shield and pushed out with his power, causing a huge shock wave to ripple out and tear up the ground beneath him and behind him. The shield was caught between the blast and Shinji's ever growing power, quickly being crushed and melting away from the stress and heat.

The blast struck Shinji's aura directly now, and was held back. Shinji continued to shout as his vision blurred and went completely red as his aura turned even darker red. His power continued to flow outwards and build, causing more damage to everything around it. Shinji shouted even louder as he held his hands in front of him and began to power up a blast. At first it was small, the size of a marble. Suddenly though, it built up to well over twenty times as large as he was, and let let the blood red beam fire off towards the angel.

The blast cut right through the angel's particle beam and struck the angel right through its core. It cut through it and came out the other side. Shinji's mind suddenly worked fast, and he took further control over the beam as he caused it to suddenly turn upwards and fly high into the sky, hurtling out into outer space.

Everyone was awe struck, until they realized that they had to power down the rifle or it would explode. Everyone worked quickly to power it down and shut it off. When it was done, they all relaxed as it dawned on everyone that Shinji had killed another angel. He had more power then the angel, and it caused everyone to pause as everyone realized it on their own.

Shinji still floated in his spot. His blood red aura shifted to his usual steam aura as he calmed down. Soon he relaxed enough to let himself drop to the ground lightly next to unit 00. Unit 00 ejected its entry plug and the hatch opened. Rei stepped out and jumped down to the ground, landing gracefully.

Shinji smiled at her, but she looked puzzled.

"Don't say good bye before going on an operation. It's much too sad." Shinji said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do in this situation. I owe you my life..." Rei said quietly.

"Just try smiling Rei." Shinji said with a smile of his own.

Rei looked more puzzled for a moment, before looking up at him. She smiled a beautiful smile that nearly knocked Shinji out of his socks. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen her smile, even more so then the one she had given his father. She smiled at him, even as he lost consciousness from using up so much of his energy.

To Be Continued...!

Authors Notes: Remember, if you can tell me what the hospital room 404 joke is about, or even come close, I'll send you a clip of a future chapter! So send those reviews and e-mails!


	5. Stopping A Metal Beast!

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Notes: Ah yeah! Chapter 5! This is officially the largest story I have so far, and I fully intend to continue it. Now then, to clear some things up. I'm still offering that clip of a future chapter to anyone that can send me an e-mail or review telling their guess on what the inside joke with hospital room 404 is about. Even if you say that you don't know, I'll still send you the clip. Just send me something, anything, letting me know what your answer is and that you've read the story. I'll send you the clip _if_ you e-mail me with your e-mail address, or leave the e-mail address in your anonymous review since signed in reviews I can check for the e-mail address.

Here is an official hint for the joke. It has nothing to do with Evangelion the series or any fan sites of any kind. The fact that Rei's apartment number is 402 is pure chance. Instead, it has something to do with computers... Good luck, and do try to think of an answer. Still, and 'I don't know' will do if you just want the clip. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Story Begin-

Shinji grumbled slightly as he woke up, his head fealing extra groggy for some reason. He realized that he was now staring up at the cieling of hospital room 404 once again. He groaned, before lifting his blankets and looking down, to see that once again they had 'forgotten' to give him a gown. He once again reminded himself to have a stern talking to Dr. Ritsuko about this issue.

The door opened, and he felt it was Misato a split second before he looked up to see her entering the room. She wore a concerned look on her face as she looked at him. It took her a few seconds to realize that he wore an embarraced look on his face.

"What's the matter Shinji, afraid I'll punish you for killing yet another angel" Misato asked, trying to probe to find out what was wrong.

"No, I'm just a little embarraced because they forgot my gown again." Shinji said.

"Oh..." Misato said, a huge blush forming on her face. "I'll get you a set of pajamas from this drawer over here." she said as she walked over to a nearby dresser.

She pulled out a pair of hospital pajamas and tossed them at Shinji before turning around so he could comfortably make his way to the bathroom to change. Before she had even finished turning away the hospital blanket had flown into the air and Shinji was hovering by the bed fully dressed in the pajamas. He was smiling again, and Misato felt herself relax a great deal just looking at that smile again.

"Shinji, you're a great person. Don't ever forget that." Misato said with a large smile of her own.

Shinji blushed a little before responding.

"Thanks Misato. That means a lot." Shinji said.

"You saved us again. How come you didn't tell us before that you had enough power to do that" Misato asked.

"Well, for several reasons. I wasn't sure that I _did_ have enough power to do that after I had gotten beat up. I heal fast yes, but I don't recharge as fast. That's why I eat so much, it takes a lot of my ki to heal faster then normal humans. Also because it seemed like you had a good plan that had a good chance of success, so I saved it as kind of a last resort. After all, I have to get used to working as a team if I'm to be piloting an Eva soon. Otherwise I won't be very usefull out there once I'm inside an Eva. Right" Shinji offered.

"Really? I'm glad that you've realized on you own that team work is important. For that reason, I'm giving you this..." Misato said as she held out a headset attachment for his cell phone. "It'll allow use to talk during battle without you having to hold the cell phone to your ear. Don't worry, its made of the same alloy as the phone, coated in rubber." Misato said.

"Thanks Misato..." Shinji said before taking it. Afterwards though, he lowered his head to look at his feet. "Misato..." he began, his voice no longer filled with his usual happy tone.

"Yes" she asked, concerned by what was upsetting him.

"That's not the only reason I didn't suggest that I shoot it first. It's also because I was afraid." Shinji said quitely.

"Afraid of what" Misato asked.

"Afraid that I would miss, and use up all my energy. Then I wouldn't be able to protect Rei, and she would get killed before she was able to shoot the angel. I was afraid I'd fail and get everyone killed." Shinji said.

"Don't be afraid to fail. If you dwell on fears like those, you'll only make them more likely to come true." Misato said, trying to comfort Shinji as she took him into a gentle hug.

"Thanks Misato." Shinji said before hugging her back. "Now can we find my _real_ clothes and stuff." Shinji said, hoping Misato wouldn't notice his blush from being in contact with her again, especailly certain parts of her.

"Sure Shinji." Misato said as she pulled away and they left the room. She did indeed notice the blush, and the reason. It was fortunate for her, in her mind, that Shinji didn't see her blushing too. What she didn't know was that Shinji felt the slight fluctuations in her ki, and wondered cluelessly what the cause was.

-Three days later-

Shinji was already up and awake. He had been up for a little over an hour, having gone to do his morning exercises and already returned. Now he had showered and gotten dressed, fully ready for the school day ahead. All that was left to do was cook breakfast, which he was already doing, eat it with Misato and Penpen, and then wait head for school.

As Shinji cooked an extra energy full breakfast, the smells began to spread through out the entire apartment. They were strong smells, having a great deal of power over all those that could smell it. It was enough to bring Penpen out of his fridge to sit at the table waiting for the breakfast. It was even strong enough to wake the only other roommate in the apartment. Misato came sleepily walking out of her room in a daze, dressed only in her sleeping atire.

Seeing her in only short shorts and a small tank top with a little vest over it would be enough to send all sorts of thoughts going through any boy's head. However, seeing her looking more like a zombie then a person was more then enough to vanquish any such thoughts from Shinji's head, well... almost enough. She stumbled over to the table slowly while rubbing her stomach. Shinji had already placed a cup of orange juice on the table where she normally sat.

"Good morning Shinji..." she said tiredly as she sat and began to drink the orange juice.

"Good morning Misato. Breakfast will be done in a minute." Shinji said with a smile.

The two sat in silence for a few more seconds. Shinji was moving at near impossible speeds for any human to move at, but Misato had already become so used to him moving that fast while cooking, that she hardly noticed the speed he was moving at anymore. She had trained her eyes to be able to keep track of him easy enough if she needed to.

She was still a little too tired to watch him closely though. If she had been, she might have noticed how every few seconds Shinji cast a glance towards her. Any time that she went to observe him again, he would return his eyes to his work, never having missed a beat with his cooking. Misato didn't noticed his slightly wondering eyes, but she did notice something else.

"You seem a little extra full of life today Shinji. You don't normally get fully dressed and ready for school before making breakfast. In fact, you don't normally do much of any of those things this early, since you can fly to school in less then a minute. What's up Shinji" Misato asked.

"I won't be flying to school today. I'm meeting Touji and Kensuke here so we can walk together." Shinji said with a smile that was as clear as day to Misato.

"Really? The two friends you're always talking about? I'll finally get to meet them face to face? That should be interesting." Misato said with a smile as she kept drinking her orange juice.

"Yeah, they'll be here in a while." Shinji said, before visibly looking at Misato and taking in her entire form. "You might want to put some more clothes on before they get here." Shinji offered.

Misato got a wide and mischevious grin to her face at that. She pinched the cloth to her tank top and pulled it back a little, looking down at it as if examining the clothing.

"What's the matter Shinji? Don't want them to get the wrong impression of me? Or is it that you don't want them to know that you live with a woman who walks around dressed in so little" Misato asked.

"I'm just thinking of their health. They're used to seeing school girls in their school uniforms, and seeing someone as good looking as you dressed like that might give them a heart attack." Shinji said casually as he continued cooking.

Misato paused for a moment as she wondered how to take that statement. Was he just complementing her, or was he all out flirting with her? She had to keep thinking on that for a few moments, before shaking her head a bit when Shinji wasn't looking. That dang piece of paper had popped back into her head again! She had to remember to burn that thing so that maybe she would stop thinking about it.

"Was that your opinion that they would think I was that good looking" Misato asked.

"It's a fact that they would think that Misato. With good reason I might add." Shinji said, still looking at his cooking. "Done, now we can eat." Shinji said as he served the food.

Misato was still silent as Shinji put the good food down infront of her. She didn't know how to take Shinji acting like this. Was he flirting with her, or did he just think that he should compliment her? Either way, she decided to watch him a bit closer then usual for a while, and get changed after she ate her food.

"So, are you really coming to my school today" Shinji asked.

"Ofcourse I am Shinji. It's your parent teacher meeting." Misato answered, slightly worried that Shinji might be embarraced about her coming to that.

"Thanks Misato. I was a little worried that you would be to busy at work or something like that." Shinji said.

"Ofcourse I won't be too busy. Why would you think something like that" Misato asked.

"Well, with a father like mine, and with him being the commander of NERV, I was a little worried that he would dump something on you at the last moment just to make everyone's lives just a little harder. I think he gets kicks out of it." Shinji said with his usual smile.

"Oh, yeah he does do some wierd stuff sometimes. I think he enjoys just walking down the halls for no reason and scaring the employees as he goes." Misato said with a bit of a giggle.

Soon they had finished eating their food. Misato went into her room to get changed. She walked in and immediately started to change into her usual NERV uniform. She smirked a little as she wondered what kind of reaction she would get out of the boys with her uniform, and if they would begin to wonder if _all_ the women at NERV wore something as attractive as it.

Those thoughts ofcourse brought her mind back to what Shinji had been saying to her. She still wondered if he had been flirting with her or not. At first she didn't want to think it was possible, but then she rememeber that Shinji _was_ a boy, and she had already gotten quite a few reactions out of him since he had started to live with her. She cast a glance around her room, wondering where that notebook was. When she found it, she was going to burn it so she might be able to stop thinking so strongly on what she wrot in it.

**Seduce him...**

Those words kept going through her head ever since she had written it down. She would always forget about it, but then something like what Shinji had done would happen, and it would pop back up in her mind. The thought that she would have _seriously_ considered it back in college didn't help her situation at all.

Thankfully something else caught her attention. The door bell rang and she walked out of her room, promptly forgetting about the notebook. Still, as she walked towards the door now dressed in her uniform, the thoughts of those two words and Shinji going together was always lingering in the back of her mind.

"I'll get it" she called out so Shinji wouldn't flash to the door.

She pressed the open button, and the door slid open. It revealed two school boys standing there, one in a track suite, the other in a normal school uniform with rather large glasses. Both boys' eyes bugged upon seeing her, especially since they were expecting to see Shinji, and therefore had their eyes right about chest level with Misato. Seeing this Misato cleared her throat rather loudly, before making a small motion to pat the gun she had in her holster for good measure.

The boys immediatelly looked her in the eyes. She smiled internally at this, enjoying getting to tease them already. They looked rather scared, having been caught staring at her so... closely.

"Getting a good eyefull boys" She asked in her professional tone.

"Sorry mam" they both exclaimed, before the boy with the glasses stepped a little behind the one in the track suite to use him as a human shield. "Please don't shoot us." he said in a panic.

"Don't worry boys. I won't shoot you... this time." Misato added after a bit of a wait. This made them even more nervous. "Come inside." She asked.

"No need for that Misato. I'm ready to leave. See you later at school" Shinji said as he walked past and started heading for school.

"Alright Shinji, bye" Misato called before shutting the door.

Touji and Kensuke just stood there for a few seconds, starring at the door.

"Wow..." they finally breathed before rushing to catch up with Shinji.

-Katsuragi/Ikari apartment-

Misato leaned against the fridge, drinking one more glass of orange juice. She smiled as she remembered how scared those two boys had looked when they saw her check her gun. She out right giggled as she remembered how paniced they were when she hinted to shooting them in the future.

Suddenly her phone rang. She checked the caller i.d. to see that it was Section 2. Her curiousity got the better of her and she answered it, wondering why they could possibly be calling her at this time of the morning. She hadn't even gone to work yet!

When she heard what the agent on the other side of the phone had to say, she almost laughed at him outloud. They had never seen Shinji heading to school on foot, and wanted to know what to do! Now that she thought about it, it was a good question. Should they follow him? He was pratically invincible anyways... and they couldn't keep track of him if he didn't want them to. He could even keep track of them!

"Sure, whatever. Try to keep him in sight if you can. Only observe though, he could hurt you guys pretty badly you know." Misato said with a smile.

The agent's sarcastic remark on the other end of the phone made Misato laugh before hanging up. Shinji certainly kept those guys busy and on their toes, that much was for sure. Finishing her orange juice she headed out for the car.

-School, classroom 2-A-

Class was going as usual. The teacher was once again giving his custom lecture. Shinji was still monitoring his ki level, making sure it didn't go too low. If it got any lower, he was going to leap out of his chair and fly that old teacher to the hospital, knowing he would probably still be giving his lecture while in Shinji's arms flying through the sky. He _did_ have to admit that a picture or vidoe clip of the old man giving his lecture while high up in the skies of Tokyo-3 would be rather funny.

Suddenly a familiar ki appeared on Shinji's mental 'radar'. A smile graced his face even before the severe tire screeching noises and the sound of a heavily pushed engine came to his ears. It was a few more seconds before anyone else could hear it, but the reaction was immediate. The sounds of something new had every single student planted against the windows.

Shinji easily pushed through the crowd, being careful not to hurt anyone as he went. He stood next to Touji and smirked, before leaning in a bit closer so that only he and Kensuke would hear him.

"That's her coming now." Shinji said with his smirk growing a bit.

Suddenly Misato's car came tearing into the parking lot, dodging this was and that to get around the other cars parked there, before doing a 180 turn and easily sliding into the closest parking space, just below the windows. Touji and Kensuke lead the chears of every boy as Misato stepped out of the car.

"Yahoo! She really came" Touji exclaimed.

Kensuke almost began drooling as he pulled out his camera and began filming her walk to the school building.

"Who's that" one of the boys exclaimed as his eyes got to the size of tennis balls.

"That's Shinji's guardian" Touji said, Kensuke was drooling far to much to talk.

"What! He gets a babe like that for a guardain" another boy exclaimed.

"She's so hot" yet another boy said excitedly.

"Bunch of idiots..." Hikari muttered.

"She's so gorgeous" Touji said.

Misato looked up at her crowd of fans. She smiled and gave the peace sign, winking at them. That only made the boys go even more wild. Shinji shook his head and waved back, his smile wide and happy. He found his friends reactions to be quite amusing.

"It's amazing someone so beautiful can be NERV's Operations Director." Touji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Not really guys. She's the best there is at tactics." Shinji said casually.

"Hey Kensuke, you think Shinji's any compition for us" Touji asked.

Kensuke eyed Shinji once over, observing the large athletic muscles and knowing full well that the could probably snap an Eva in half. Still, he was on too much of a high from getting to film Misato to let his brain work at full capacity yet.

"Nyah, no compition at all. He can focus on keeping the world safe while we take care of Misato." Kensuke said before putting away his camera, having filmed Misato until she couldn't be seen anymore.

"Keeping the world safe" one student in the back asked.

Shinji slightly paniced for a second before coming up with a response. "Um, uh... It's the responsibility of _every_ NERV employee to keep the world safe." Shinji spouted some random line from the NERV manual before glaring at Kensuke.

Acting quickly he pulled Touji and Kensuke aside now that the students were all headed back for their seats.

"If I catch either of you taking pictures of Misato and selling them to other students, or doing _anything_ wierd with them, I'll not only break _all_ your cameras, but other more _important_ equipment of yours. Then I would let Misato know, and she would come after you with not only her pistol, but every single Section 2 agent _and_ a fully operational Evangelion. Understand" Shinji asked while subtly keeping them held against the wall. No one else noticed it but them, but he was easily keeping them two inches off the ground as they dangled there.

"Uh huh" they both eeped out at once.

Shinji dropped them and dusted himself off.

"Good. I wouldn't want to repeat myself." Shinji said with a smile, yet his eyes told of his seriousness.

"Yeah, but Shinji? Would it offend you if we still wished she was our girlfriend" Touji asked with quite a bit of courage.

"Sure, go ahead. Just remember what she said about shooting you, and don't stare." Shinji said before taking his seat again.

"Uh huh." they said nodding really fast and heading for their seats.

-NERV-

Maya typed away as fast as she could on her keyboard. She was in a highly restricted area of NERV, working on a highly restricted and top secrect project. Only a hand full of important people within NERV other then the barest number of neccessary workers knew of the project, much less had the clearence to work on it. Ritsuko walked in the room holding a clip board, preparing her report for the Commander.

"How is it going" she asked.

"Very well considering." Maya said with a smile.

"Considering" Ritsuko asked.

"Considering how much money we can use on this. It gets harder when you remember that we aren't alerting the U.N. of any of this." Maya said.

"Hmm... yes. You're completely rigt. This place is under funded anyways. Having an important project like this being kept secret does tend to slow things down. Well, what's the status of the project" Ritsuko asked.

"Thanks to recent additions to the project, it should all be done and operational in two weeks time." Maya said with a smile.

"Excellent. I had thought it would take longer. The Commander will be pleased." Ritsuko said with a smile.

"How do you think everyone else will respond" Maya asked, a little worried.

"Hmm? Do you mean everyone in general, or do you mean _them_" Ritsuko asked.

"I guess I mean _them_ mam." Maya answered.

"Well, then I don't really know. They will just have to deal with it I guess. In the end it will be a big help and they'll just have to understand that." Ritsuko answered.

"I suppose so..."

-NERV synch test area-

Shinji hopped out of his test plug and floated eye level with everyone around him. It just felt more comfortable to him for some reason, floating rather then standing. Ritsuko rested a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't time for another physical. She smiled warmly at him and motioned for him to walk, or float, with her.

"How are you doing in your studies Shinji" Ritsuko asked.

"Very well. I'm getting close to being finished with my college materail. I'm taking it slow though, I hope you don't mind. It's just that while I could probably get it all done in a day or so, I want to take it slower then that." Shinji said.

"Don't worry Shinji. You have plenty of time." Ritsuko said.

"There's just something that bothers me. Everytime I study about Second Impact, some things just don't line up right. Also, I get a strong feeling around here that what we're doing here is directly linked to Second Impact." Shinji said as Misato joined them in their walk through out the halls of NERV.

"That's because everything you're studying about Second Impact is a lie." Ritsuko said with a bit of a smile.

"What" Shinji asked a little shocked, and yet not as much as he had expected. "It's all a lie" he asked again.

"Yes, the history books say that it was a disaster caused by a massive meteorite. But most of the true facts have been concealed through international government cover-ups. 15 years ago, in Antarctica, mankind discovered the being known as the first angel. In the middle of the investigation however, for unknown reasons, the angel exploded, that is the real truth about the Second Impact." Ritsuko said in an informative tone.

"Wow... that is one big lie you've been stuffing down the public's throats. It's neccessary I suppose. Wouldn't want people panicing and thinking that if we fail, there'll be a Third Impact or something." Shinji said in a thoughtfull tone as he looked up and scratched his chin in a classic thinking pose.

"Exactly. Preventing Third Impact is the primary purpose of NERV and the Evangelions. By the way Misato" Ritsuko started before looking at her. "the event will occur tomorrow as scheduled."

"I understand." Misato said as if she were almost dreading it.

-Katsuragi/Ikari apartment-

Shinji was up as usual, having already completed his exercises and showered. He was making breakfast, and would get dressed in his uniform afterwards. The smells of the food once again streched into the rest of the apartment, drawing out the penguin and bringing him to the table. He sat patiently, waiting to be served breakfast. Luckily he had forgiven Shinji for his crime of getting rid of the alcohol, had gotten used to being served his food at the table by the boy. In many ways the morning was a normal one, until Misato opened her door.

"Puwa" Penpen exclaimed.

Shinji turned his head to see Misato in her full dress unifrom, looking very professional. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that she was still attractive in the dress uniform, shortly before he swatted those thoughts away again.

"Wow Misato. You're looking really good this morning. Very professional." Shinji couldn't stop himself from complementing her.

"Thanks Shinji. I'm going to Old Tokyo on buisness. I'll probably be getting back late tonight, so keep dinner warm. Thanks, I have to go now. Bye." Misato said before making her way out the door.

"Alright. Bye" Shinji called out. He would've protested her leaving with out her breakfast, but decided against it. She looked like she was fighting to stay professional while going to something she was dreading for some reason. He would have to find out what was going on later. For now, he and Penpen would have to eat a little more then usual. Penpen didn't look like he disagreed with the idea at all.

-Old Tokyo airport-

The private NERV airplane landed gently at the Old Tokyo airport. Misato only slightly registered this as she sat. Her mind seemed to be miles away as she looked out the window.

"It's hard to believe that this place used to be the flourishing capital known as Tokyo." Misato said a little glumly.

"We're here." Ritsuko said, as if not hearing her friend.

"Why are they having this in a place like this? Is the SSDF getting involved" Misato asked as she stood and started to leave the plane.

"The Strategic Self Defense Force? No, they're not allowed to interfere." Ritsuko said.

"I see, that's why they can do whatever they like." Misato said with a sigh as she started down the ramp.

-Meeting hall-

"Thank you, Thank you. I'd like to thank you all for coming to this special demonstration of Japan Heavy Chemical Inudstrial Co-operative's latest product. In a few minutes we'll be taking you up to the Control Room, to observe the actual demonstration. But first we'll be answering some of your questions here." the chairman said to address the large crowd of very important people.

He scanned the crowd for any indications that someone had a question he could answer. Finally his eyes landed on two NERV women. He let his eyes wonder away from himself for a few seconds, taking in every detail he could, until he noticed that the blonde one had her hand raised. Grinning to himself, having seen a chance to put down the big compition right away, he pointed to her and nodded.

"Yes." Ritsuko said as she saw that he had finally noticed that her hand was in the air, and not what bra size she wore.

"Ah, the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. It's our pleasure to have you here for this demonstration." the chairman said in a big voice, making himself seem bigger and more important then he was.

"Thank you,... _you're pleased in more then one way you perv_..." Ritsuko added in a whisper to herself. "May I ask you a question" she asked in her formal voice again.

"Of course, certainly." the chairman answered, once again letting his eyes wonder for a second before returning to her face.

"The unit is equipped with an internal nuclear reactor, is this correct" Ritsuko asked.

"Correct. This is our product's most distinguished feature, guaranteeing a hundred-fifty days of continuous operating power." the chairman said with a big grin, thinking he had her cornered already.

"I see, but from a safety perspective isn't it rather risky to incorporate a nuclear reactor in a land based weapon designed for hand-to-hand combat" Ritsuko continued in her formal voice, despite the rising anger every time the chairman let his eyes wonder again.

"We think it's more pratical than a weapon that won't work for more then five minutes." the chairman said with a bit of a laugh. Now he was sure that he had her cornered, then she would be _his_!

'In your dreams..' Ritsuko thought to herself. "But, in an emergency there would be problems with remote-control." Ritsuko pointed out. He wasn't going to make her crack, she had delt with someone far worse then this little man.

"But it's more humane then a system that induces tremendous mental stress and causes mental instability in the pilot." the chairman said, his grin growing. He was enjoying this, despite his frustration of her squirming away from his traps so easily.

"Is a nuclear explosion near a populated area considered humane" Rtisuko responded.

"Cut it out. You're acting like children." Misato said casually from her seat.

"And there's still the issue of manual control." Ritsuko continued.

"I would think that it is much safer, then an extremely dangerous weapon that's been known to run out of control and go berserk in the middle of a top secret base. A weapon that cannot be controlled is insane, it's like an hysterical woman, completely out of control." the chairman said in a superior tone.

"Our technology will be able to control it. You on the other hand, I doubt have ever been able to even have the slightest control over any woman." Ritsuko said with a grin of her own.

"So you're saying that science and human courage will tame the savage Eva beast? Are you serious" the chairman asked with a bit of a laugh, finding himself quite upset with Ritsuko now. She just kept slipping out of his grasp.

"Yes, of course I'm serious." Ritsuko said.

"And because it depends on something as fragile as a human heart, NERV has allowed the situation to get out of control. The UN has already had to approve a supplement to your existing budget, and as a result nearly a thousand people are starving in three countries. Of course, the actual cause of all of this is still under investigation. Why don't you at least take responsibility for your handiwork, how fortunate that your organisation is above the law.

"Hmmph, you'd be surprised how strong our pilot's hearts are. Regardless of what you say, the fact is that NERV has the only weapons capable of defeating the enemy." Ritsuko said with a smile.

"You mean the AT-field? That is simply a matter of time and research, NERV's day in the sun will not last forever." the chairman said, not regestering that Ritsuko said _weapons_ and not weapon.

"Yes, but I wonder if your project's day in the sun will even begin." Ritsuko said to herself as she sat down.

-Locker room-

"Damn him" Misato shouted as she kicked her locker in several times. "Those jerks are just pissed off about being cut out their share of the loot" she said as she just kept kicking in the poor locker, denting it in so badly you would think that someone had launched a cannon ball at it or something. "Ooooooh! I want to rip off that smuch face of his and shove it into this locker! Then I'll kick it and kick it and kick it some more" she exclaimed as she kicked the locker several times extra hard.

"Cut that out! Behave yourself. He's just a show off begging for praise and adulation. He's petty, not worthy of attention. Besides, those financial numbers could have been much worse, had we been using unit 01 in all those battles. Repair cost is pretty high. All things considered, we're surprisingly close to budget." Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, but how did that smug SOB know about the AT-field" Misato asked still angry.

"How could something so classified leak out..." Ritsuko asked, almost to herself.

"Intelligence must be dragging its ass." Misato said in frustration.

"It could be worse you know." Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, they could've found out about Shinji..." Misato said.

-Control Room-

"We are ready to begin the Jet Alone activation test. Don't worry folks, there's no risk at all. Please make yourselves comfortable and watch through the observation window. We are ready to begin." the chairman said as he directed people to the overly comfortable seats by the window.

Everyone looked out astonished at the giant robot that stood there, waiting to be activated. It loomed there, casting a shadow that was over a mile long, looking like somekind of lifeless mechanical zombie. Misato and Ritsuko looked on boringly, not impressed at all. It was only as tall as an Eva, and an Eva was much more agile and armored then this thing. It was even more intimidating then this robot was.

"Start the test." the chairman ordered.

Various techs began to spout their technobabble left and right. It all made sense to Ritsuko, while only some of it regesterred as important to Misato.

"Begin walk cycle." the chairman ordered.

The techs went through the proceedures for walking, slowly. They had to order it to lift and lower each leg seperately. They even had to take a few seconds to make it balance on its legs. Misato had to keep herself from laughing at this. The angels that have come so far would have ripped this thing to pieces before it could even take its second step.

"Well, it's walking. That's something to be proud of, isn't it" Misato asked sarcastically.

"Something's wrong..." one of the techs began to mutter.

"What's wrong" the chairman asked, a little nervous to have something going wrong on its first test, especially infront of so many people.

"This is odd. The pressure inside the reactor is increasing" one of the techs said in a bit of a panic.

"The temperature of the primary coolant system is also rising" another tech exclaimed.

"Valve open! Insert the neutron-deceleration fluid" the chairman ordered in excitement.

"No effect" another tech shouted.

"All right! Emergency stop! Cut off the power" the chairman ordered, quite upset at all the problems they were having.

"Abort signal transmission confirmed. It's not accepting it! The radio circuit is being blocked" a tech exclaimed.

"It's out of control" another tech exclaimed.

"This can't be happening..." the chairman said in disbeliefe as he looked up to see it walking at an increasingly high rate towards them.

"It's coming right at us" one of the spectators shouted in panic.

"Oh no" another one shouted.

Everyone screamed and jumped to the side as a giant robotic foot smashed through the building, cutting a path of broken building and equipment as it just kept going. When it was over the dust settled and the robot just kept getting further and further away. Misato sat up and started coughing from all the dust.

"That robot's as badly behaved as the idiot who built it" she exclaimed.

The techs started spouting their babble once again. One thing in particular caught Misato's attention though.

"Possibility of meltdown imminent" a tech exclaimed.

"Impossible! The Jet Alone's onboard computer system has been programmed to handle all possible contingenceis and scenarios. This kind of thing simply cannot happen" the chairman said, doubt of his own words heavy in his voice.

"Well then, you're about to have an impossible nuclear meltdown out there" Misato said point to the rampaging robot as it continued its high speed walk.

"Under the present circumstances, our only viable option is to wait for it to stop itself." the chairman said, depression entering his voice.

"And how likely is that" Misato asked.

"0.0002. It would have to be a miracle" a tech shouted from what remained of his computer.

"I prefer to depend on man-made miracles! Tell me how to stop that thing" Misato demanded.

"We've already tried every possible option." the chairman said in defeat.

"Not yet you haven't! There's got to be a last resort, a way to wipe out everthing. Tell me the password" Misato demanded grabbing the chairman by the shirt and holding him up a few inches.

"The password to delete all programming is top-secret. I don't have the authority to release it. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you" the chairman said in panic, finding himself quite scared of Misato.

"Then you'd better get the clearance bucko! Do it" Misato shouted in his face before tossing him back some.

-Ten minutes later-

The chairman finally put the phone down after being transferred to over a dozen people. All of them wanted some way to know that it was him, for him to send a written request, and then transfer him to someone else. He breathed a sigh as he spoke finally.

"A written order of clearance will be sent. I'll give you the password then." he said.

"Are you stupid! We can't wait that long! Once that giant walking tincan of a nuclear bomb red-lines, it'll be too late! Do you understand that" Misato shouted.

"Jet Alone is heading for Atsugi city." one of the techs announced.

"Time's running out. I'm taking the responsibility for this operation myself. You can wait here." Misato said in frustration.

-Locker room-

Misato held the phone up to her ear. She had been making a few arrangements with Hyuga. Now she was ready to make the more important call. She waited as the phone range once, and then was picked up.

"Hello, Shinji" she asked.

"Yes Misato? What's the matter? You sound troubled." Shinji responded.

"Listen, I need your help. Do you know where I am" she asked, knowing that he might be able to sense her.

There was a pause for several seconds as Shinji concentrated.

"Yes. I do now." Shinji said.

"Fly down here and I'll explain more when you get here." Misato said.

"Alright. See you later." Shinji said before hanging up.

"This is pointless! Call this off Captian Katsuragi. Do you have any idea as to how to stop Jet Alone" Ritsuko asked.

"Yup. I'll override the computer, manually." Misato said.

-Control Room-

"Are you serious" the chairman exclaimed when he heard Misato's plan.

"Yes." Misato answered simply.

"But Jet Alone's interior must be flooded with radiation. You don't even have a way to catch up with it. You're insane." he said in slight frustration.

"If I succeed then Atsugi city will be saved. I have to try." Misato said.

"The access hatch can be opened manually since our command signal is cut off. You should be able to enter the hatch through the back-pack unit." a tech said.

"Hope... That's the password to delete the programming." the chairman said in a depressed voice.

"Thank you sir." Misato said.

"It doesn't matter anyways. You still don't have a way to catch up to it, much less climb to the back-pack unit." the chairman said.

Suddenly a strange whooshing sound came from behind the chairman.

"I do now." Misato said with a huge smile.

"Wha..." the chairman asked before turning around.

What he saw surprised him. Standing there in _their_ Control Room was a fourteen year old boy in a school uniform, a huge smile on his face. He was puzzled to say the least.

"How did you get in here" he asked.

Shinji answered him by simply hovering up two feet, now lookind down on the man. The man's jaw dropped a good foot almost at this. He began to circle around him, waving his hands over and under the boy as the techs talked excitedly about what they were seeing. None of them could seem to believe it.

"So, what's the problem Misato" Shinji said, ignoring the chairman.

"A giant robot, Jet Alone, is rampaging towards Atsugi city. The real problem is that it has a nuclear reactor inside of it, and it may meltdown in ten minutes. We can't allow it to get any closer to a populated area." Misato said.

"Alright..." Shinji said before going into his thinking pose. He stayed that way for a few seconds before beginning to talk to himself. "I can't directly blow it up, because that would probably set off a nuclear explosion. I could direct the blast into space probably, but that would drain me almost dry, and I don't think it would do anything about the radiation. I would be roasted from it, and it would last for thirty years. That's not a good thing. Hmm..." he continued to think, having stumped everyone with his rambelings, wondering if he really could direct a blast that huge away into space. "I could maybe throw it into space..." Shinji finally said.

"Could you get it at least to minimum safety distance from the earth before it went off" Ritsuko asked.

"If I did it right now. If I wait too long, then maybe not. How big is it" Shinji asked.

"This is crazy! Sure, maybe you can fly, but you can't possibly blow Jet Alone up, or toss it into space" the chairman exclaimed.

"It's maybe fifty percent heavier then an Eva." Ritsuko said.

"Then I would have to act soon to toss it that high." Shinji said.

"Then let's not try that. If you can't get it far enough away, then too much radiation would rain down on the earth." Ritsuko said.

"Then let's stick to my plan. Shinji, you get me to the hatch on the back-pack, and I'll get inside. You hold it back from walking anymore and I'll override the computer inside it." Misato said.

Shinji got a grim look on his face when he heard that.

"Alright Misato, we'll try that. But! If for some reason that doesn't work, then I'm pulling you out of there and tossing it into space. It's better that only some of the radaition come down on us then an entire nuclear explosion going off with you in the center of it." Shinji said.

"That's alright Shinji. Don't worry about me, just keep it from walking." Misato said.

"No. I am pulling you out if it isn't stopped by sixty seconds. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do to stop me." Shinji said.

"Fine." Misato gave in with a bit of frustration. "Let's get moving." she said as she put the helmet on her radation resistant suite.

Shinji grabbed her gently around the waist from behind and took off into the air. The chairman was left standing there in a state of shock, while Ritsuko was just shaking her head. Those two were going to mess everything up...

Shinji was now in a bit of a problem. He had to fly fast enough to catch up to the robot, but also balance Misato so as not to hurt her in th flight. This wouldn't have been a problem, except that having Misato's body so close to his, and having to hold her waist like he was, was making him rather uncomfortable. A huge blush decorated his cheeks, and he couldn't see it, but an identical one was on Misato's.

-Jet Alone-

Soon they had caught up to it. They had less then four minutes left. Shinji lowered down and gently placed Misato at the hatch, staying close until she had gone inside and was safe from falling. Now he turned on his phone, patching into Misato's communications radio in her suite.

"Stop this thing from moving" Misato exclaimed.

Shinji nodded and gave an affirmative. He flew around and got infront of it. He kept pace with it for a second, observing it as it ran.

"Hold on to something Misato, this is going to be sudden." Shinji said.

When he was sure Misato was braced, Shinji let out a call of power. His aura of steam erupted around him as he called out his ki, forming a barrier infront of his hands with it. He spread out the barrier to a suitable size, before suddenly stopping his backward flight. Jet Alone slammed into his barrier and his hands, instantly stopping its forward movement. It shifted for a moment, worrying Shinji that it might fall, but then it regained its ballance and continued to walk in place, pushing against Shinji.

"Stop running you bastard" Shinji called out, surprising himself with his anger as he gritted his teeth. "Misato, hurry! You don't have much time" Shinji shouted.

"I found it" Misato exclaimed as she began to type on the computer.

She quickly put in the password. She waited for everything to stop for a moment. When nothing happened she became worried. Suddenly an error screen came up and the computer began to fry its screen. Misato hissed as she backed away.

"Error! What the hell" she exclaimed. "The program must have been altered. Damn it! I guess I'll have to go for the long shot." Misato said before beginning to push with all her might against the control rods. They didn't budge.

Suddenly she saw the timer, and a cold chill ran down her spine. She had only one minute and five seconds left. Shinji would come for her, and she wouldn't make it to the hatch in time. He wouldn't wait, and he would bust right through the hatch. The radiation will pour onto him, and she didn't want to know what kind of effects it would have on him. Then the timer came down to sixty-one seconds.

She instantly felt the robot begin moving again. At sixty seconds exactly, she heard the hatch rip away and felt arms around her waist. Shinji, wearing only his school uniform, grabbed her and flew out. His steaming aura did not burn her, and she hoped that it had protected him from his brief exposure to that much radaition. In a whirl of motion, she found herself soon sitting on a roof top over thirty miles away.

If she could've seen the robot anymore, she would've seen what Shinji was doing. Shinji charged at the robot's back, intent on stopping it. He knew it was too heavy, and he didn't have the best chances to throw the entire thing far enough away in time. So, he had to just get what needed to be thrown away.

In a flash of motion he rammed his way into the robot's body, puncturing into it like a bullet in a rib cage. Several seconds of the robot's walk go by. Suddenly to robot shudders and stops its walk, falling over. Shinji then bursts back out of the robot, carrying a large sphere shaped chunk of it. It was the entire nuclear reactor in his hands, and he flew as high up as he could while still breathing.

The radiation beat down on him and made him almost instantly sick. Still, he had to focus. Summoning up all his ki and all his strength, he flung the core of the robot far into space. It flew at near light speeds, soon being thousands of miles away. deep in space the core flew, but Shinji was not content with that. There were still fifteen seconds before it would detonate.

Shinji cupped his hands together and called up his full power once again. He focused all his ki into the palms of his hands, letting a huge ki blast form there infront of him. He aimed it at where the core had flown, and fired it. It flew through space and caught up with the core with only a second to go. It vaporized the core, easily directing all of the explosion and radiation out into space.

Shinji floated for a few seconds. He realized that he had done it again. He had disobeyed orders, but he had saved the people around him again. With that realization, a smile came over his face. With that, he fainted and fell nearly two miles down to the earth, making a crater into the ground.

-Later, Commander Ikari's office-

Gendo sat at his desk listening to Ritsuko's report over the speaker phone.

"Recovery of the Third Child is complete. There is some radioactive contamination, but he has already begun to heal. I estimate it will be three hours before he's fully healed. Everything went according to plan until Captain Katsuragi's operation, and Shinji's destruction of the robot's core in space. It that a problem Commander" Ritsuko asked.

"No, it is acceptable. Return to NERV." Gendo ordered.

"Understood sir." Ritsuko said before hanging up.

-Change of perspective-

Andross floated in the air watching the medical helicopter flying Shinji, with Misato riding along, back to NERV. He was completely undetected by everyone there as he watched. His eye sight easily picked out the tore apart robot over a hundred miles away. He smirked to himself.

"It's a good thing I decided to give this kid such a high healing rate. He's already used two of his nine lives, well he would've if he were a cat. Since he's human, I can't help but wonder how many close calls that he can take like that. Oh well, it's almost time for my little surprise. This should be good to see. Get better soon kid, you'll need your strength." Andross said with a smirk, before dissapearing again.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Watery Grave And Evil Surprises

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Notes: Well, sorry about mising my monday update... My computer started to crash, and I've only barely been able to get it to work well enough to save everything I have to cd. and finish writing this chapter. I thought I would have a short chapter with this one, but _boy_ was I **wrong**! Oh well, It was fun to write, and everyone's been asking for it, though, I don't know if I've made it live up to expectations... I hope you like it anyways... Also, next chapter is the one that the clip I am still offering is from. I am still offering the clip to anyone that can send me an e-mail or review with the answer to what the joke about the hospital room 404 is about.

The answer doesn't have to be correct, or even much of an answer. I'll even except a plain 'I don't know.' Just send something, and I'll get you the clip. I think I finally figured out how to display my e-mail here, so here it is, I hope... Just take the spaces out of this. a n d r o s s 9 3 7 (at sign) y a h o o . c o m There, if you can take the spaces out of that, then you have my e-mail. Send me yours in an e-mail, or display it with spaces like this in a reveiw. Trust me, this clip is worth the trouble. I will be uploading the next chapter on Monday the twenty-eigth if everything goes well with my computer. Enjoy this chapter!

Story Begin-

"Wow! A MIG 55D transport helicopter! I never thought I'd get a chance to fly on one of these hot momas! Man, its great having a famous buddy like you, right Shinji! " Kensuke exclaimed.

He would have been running all over the helicopter, filming everything he possibly could with his camera. Instead, he was tightly strapped into his seat, curtousy of Misato. He hadn't resisted at the time, because he was too distracted with certain... aspects of the Captain. Now he half wished he had resisted, but since he couldn't get free, he filmed everything he possibly could from his seat.

"Eh?" Shinji asked, nearly having gone to sleep.

He wished Misato had agreed to let him fly outside of the helicopter instead of having to sit the whole way there. Instead Misato had forced him to ride along, because it might be too distracting to the pilot to have a fourteen year old boy flying right outside. He had suggested that he could carry the helicopter himself if the pilot couldn't concentrate, but Misato had convinced him that that wouldn't be as fun for his friends.

"Yeah," Misato began from her seat in the front of the helicopter in the pilot compartment, turning to look back at the kids. "I thought you must be getting sick of being cramped up in the mountains. So I thought it'd be kinda nice to invite you guys to come along with me and Shinji on this little date, especially since you guys haven't had much luck with your plans to get together at my place." Misato said.

"I'm a little cramped in _here_." Shinji half grumbled to himself, disliking the bumpy and slow flight in the helicopter.

"What! Are you saying that this is _really_ a date we're having Misato? And I brought this cap especially for today, just for you, I'll never take it off..." Touji began to ramble, but was interupted by Shinji.

"So, where are we going?" Shinji asked suddenly, tired of the ride.

"Oh, we're just take a cruise on that cute little boat down there." Misato said with a great big smile as she pointed downwards out her window.

"Oh my goodness!" Kensuke began as he was nearly having a heart attack as he crammed the camera as close to the window as he could. "One, two, three, four, five Aircraft Carriers and four Battleships! What a fleet!" he shouted in joy, nearly blasting the ears of everyone in the helicopter.

"That's your cute little boat?" Touji asked sarcastically.

"She's gorgeous! That's the pride of the UN combined fleet the Supercarrier 'Over the Rainbow.'" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I don't like water, or that I can't swim?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Don't worry Shinji. Even though its a crusty old relic, I don't think it will sink." Misato assured Shinji.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. It's a vintage model, from just before the Second Impact." Kensuke said.

"Besides, you don't really need to know how to swim. You can fly, probably underwater too." Misato said.

"Alright..." Shinji said, still a little nervously.

Ship deck-

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool! Totally awesome! This is way too cool! I'm so happy I wanta cry! Look at those antennas and dishes and guns and launchpands! Aw, man cool look at that! Aw, look at those over there!" Kensuke shouted as he ran everywhere and anywhere he could all over the deck, filming everything.

Touji yawned for a second as he got out of the helicopter, before the wind blew his hat off. He began to chase after it, screaming the whole way. Everytime he got close, it would get another wind powered boost.

"Hey! Wait up! Get my hat! Stop! Stop, damn you!" Touji shouted as he chased after the hat.

Kensuke suddenly came up next to a yawning Shinji. He had a near crazed look to his eyes. He held out his camera and a large fist full of money.

"If I paid you this much money Shinji, would you fly up and get some arial shots of all these beautiful ships with my camera!" Kensuke asked, a great deal of urgency to his voice.

Shinji leaned back, more then a little nervous of his friends actions while he was in this state.

"Eh, sure Kensuke. I'll do it for free. Just as long as I get some air time." Shinji said as he took the camera and flew high above.

"Aaah..." Misato yawned and streched as she got out of the helicopter, not noticing Shinji's absence.

"Stop, damn you! That's my special hat! Stop it, someone! C'mon stop it!" Touji pleaded to the air as he continued to run after his hat.

Suddenly the hat came to an abrupt halt. A foot brushed against it, before stepping down on it to stop it. Suddenly the foot began to crush it, twisting around on it. It did not let up, even as Touji came to a stop infront of it, kneeling down next to it.

"What!" Touji exclaimed as he reached for the hat.

"Well, hello Misato. How have you been?" the girl that stood on the hat asked.

Touji started to pull on the hat, not budging it from under the girl's foot.

"Just fine, goodness you've grown some, haven't you?" Misato asked the red headed girl.

"Ah-ha! And I'm not just taller, my figure's filled out as well." the girl said.

"Gggg..." Touji said as he continued to pull on the hat, trying to take it from under the girl's foot without having to pull her over.

"Let me introduce you, this is the designated pilot of Eva unit 02, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu." Misato said, still not noticing Shinji's absence.

Suddenly the wind picked up and caught Asuka's skirt. It lifted up for all to see underneith, just as Touji raised his face to tell her to get off of his hat. He found himself staring right up her skirt, an act that Asuka did not appreciate. Immediately she reached out and slapped him so hard that he fell back and to his friend's feet. She didn't stop there though as she also slapped Kensuke too, though not knocking him over like Touji.

"What did you do that for!" Touji exclaimed angerily.

"That's the viewing fee. Quite a bargain." Asuka said with a smirk.

"It's over priced, but that's alright! Here's your change!" Touji shouted.

He started to pull down his pants, but he was suddenly pulled off his feet by a hand on his shoulder. He found himself being held in the air slightly. He looked up to see Shinji frowning down at him as he easily held him in the air with one hand, while handing Kensuke his camera with the other.

"Don't do that Touji. It's _very_ impollite, and I won't allow it." Shinji said sternly.

Uh-huh..." Touji said nodding, more then a little scarred at what his friend would do to him if he didn't obey. He still remembered how the earth shook from just his foot shaking.

"I don't need any help you know." Asuka said, almost sounding insulted.

"I'd rather give him a warning then let him get himself slapped again." Shinji said simply as he put his friend again.

"Did you see too?" Asuka asked threatingly.

"Yes." Shinji said simply.

Immediately Asuka reached out and slapped him as hard as she could, already being angry at him for even suggesting that she needed help with the big doufis. The slap rang out like a gun shot, but the results weren't as Asuka had expected. Her entire hand screamed out with pain, having turned red from the brutal impact with what felt like steel. Shinji's face hadn't even turned an inch, and didn't show any evidence of having felt the impact at all.

"As I said to Rei, you shouldn't do that. You might hurt your hand." Shinji said grimly.

"Or break it..." Touji said in a little awe. His face hurt incredibly from her slap.

"What the hell!" Asuka exclaimed before backing away a step.

She didn't hold her hand in pain, nor did she show any sign that it hurt. Still they could see the pain eched into her face, despite her best efforts at hiding it. She didn't like feeling weak. She hated feeling weak.

"Which one is the Third Child? Oh-no..." she said as she looked grimly at Touji.

"Don't worry Asuka, it's him." Misato said as she motioned towards Shinji.

Shinji stood there with a great big grin, already having gotten over Asuka's slap. Asuka looked him over with an careful eye. He was deffinately well built for his age, looking like he had been working out his entire life. The muscles that showed from under his casual clothes of jeans and a white t-shirt and blue undershirt looked like they had been chizzled onto his body by some great artist. Still Asuka wouldn't let any sign that she was impressed with what she saw be seen by anyone. The look she was giving his body though, was so intense that it made Touji and Kensuke squirm. Shinji seemed oblivious to it though, smiling happily the whole time, glad that she didn't look so angry anymore.

Misato watched Asuka as she looked Shinji over like a hawk watching its prey. She smiled at this, having a good idea what was going through Asuka's mind right about then. After all, it went through her mind almost all the time too.

'I might just have some compition...' Misato thought to herself, before shaking her head.

**Seduce him...**

She just couldn't seem to keep that thought out of her mind. Once again she mentally reminded herself to burn that piece of paper when she got home. Maybe then she could keep it out of her mind.

"Hmm... Not much to look at..." Asuka finally said, barely making it sound like she believed what she was saying at all. She wouldn't admit it, but she was thinking that he might just be able to give a certian someone a run for his money.

Bridge-

"Hmm... NERV, and from your antics on the deck, I was quite sure you were the leader of this Boy Scout Troop. Obviously I was mistaken." the Admiral said, quite annoiyed.

"Thank you for all your gracious hospitality, Admiral." Misato said with a big, fake, smile.

"Oh-no. Thank _you_ for giving me the opportunity to baby-sit so many more children." the Admiral said, not trying to hide his sarcasm.

"And thank you for your assistance, in the marine transport of Eva unit 02. Here are the specifications for the emergency power supply." Misato said handing the Admiral several papers on a clip board.

"Hmm. You've wasted a trip, I'd never approve any request to activate that toy while at sea in the first place." the admiral said in frustrated disgust.

"Think of it as being prepared for an emergency. The Eva is quite valuable, Sir." Misato said, her fake curtousy beginning to wear thin.

"So valuable, that the entire Pacific Fleet has to be pulled for guard duty. Exactly when did the UN recommission us into a bloddy cargo service?" the Admiral asked in more frustration.

"Wow...! Yeah...!" Kensuke exclaimed as he continued to film the entire room and everything outside.

"If my memory serves me correctly, it was just after a certain organisation was established." the Admiral's First Officer stated.

"Guarding a toy! What a ridiculously grandiose assignment for the entire Pacific Fleet!" the Admiral shouted.

"It's still not enough, not when you consider the importance of the Eva. Sign these transfer documents please." Misato said briskly as she handed more papers to the Admiral.

"Not yet. Eva unit 02 and its pilot have been entrusted to us by the Third Branch in Germany. Your not just gonna' waltz in and do as you please, Captain Karsuragi." the Admiral said, sounding very superior while using her rank.

"When will you transfer them to us?" Misato said, her fake curtousy coming dangerously close to failing.

"Once we've unloaded in New Yokosuka." the First Officer stated.

"The ocean is our jurisdiction. You will follow our orders here." the Admiral said with an even more superior voice.

"I understand. However, I should remind you that in an emergency, NERV's military authority overrides your own." Misato said with a bit of a tone of her own. She had brought Shinji along as a kind of secret weapon just incase things got out of hand with the Admiral, so she had _plenty_ of confidence, and for a good reason.

"She's awesome!" Touji said in awe.

"She sounds justr like Ritsuko..." Shinji said nervously, having bad memories of some of her... '_physicals_'.

"Well, you're as confident as always..." came a male voice from the doorway.

"Kaji!" Asuka shouted, acting like an hysterical highschool girl as she nearly rushed at Kaji, barely keeping herself held in place.

"Ahha!" Misato exclaimed as her face went deathly white.

"Mr. Kaji! I must insist that you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge!" the Admiral exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kaji said sheepishly.

"Please excuse us. Transport us to New Yokosuka, as ordered." Misato said, sounding just a little rushed.

"Wasn't this a date?" Touji said sounding confused.

"Awesome! This is so awesome!" Kensuke said, still oblivious to the events around him, only paying attention to everything his camera could film.

"Damn! Those children are mankind's salvation?" the Admiral exclaimed after they had left the room.

"I suppose the times are changing, Sir. I understand that Congress has pinned its hopes on that robot as well." the First Officer said.

"On that child's play thing? What idiots! If they've got the money to blow on that, they oughta' give us a little more!" the Admiral said frustrated.

Elevator-

"What are you doing here!" Misato demanded as they rode the elevator down.

"Accompanying her." Kaji said, motioning his head towards Asuka. "I'm on a business trip of sorts." he said with a smile.

"Talk about careless. I should have anticipated something like this..." Misato said, mostly to herself.

"Hey, whatch where you're touching!" both Asuka and Misato demanded.

"I can't help it!" Kaji and Touji said at the same time.

Galley-

"So, do you have a boyfriend right now?" Kaji asked Misato smoothly.

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it?" Misato said firmly, a stray image of Shinji popping up in her head before she brushed it away.

"I'm hurt... ow!" Kaji yelped as Misato kicked him under the table. With that he decided to turn his sights on another target.

"So, I understand that you're living with Katsuragi? Is that so?" Kaji asked Shinji, seeing if he could intimidate him.

"Yes, that's true." Shinji said with a smile.

"Tell me something, is she still so, wild in bed?" Kaji asked with a smirk.

"What!" everyone, but Shinji, exclaimed.

"What are you implying by that!" Misato demanded. That paper coming back up in her mind once more.

"No, she hasn't changed at all, has she Shinji?" Kaji asked with a chuckle.

"That's very rude of you to ask Kaji. Do it again, and I will make sure you never ask it again..." Shinji said in an implied threat, despite his still intact smile. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

Kaji took a few seconds to recover from Shinji's words. Had he actually been threatening him? What really got to Kaji though, was wondering if he could back up his threat.

"I ought'a know you. You're pretty famous in the defense business you know. The famous Third Child who piloted an Eva in his first battle with no training." Kaji finally said, managing to recover his composure.

Shinji was puzzled at first, because he knew he hadn't actually piloted an Eva yet. Then it dawned on him that NERV might not want people outside of Tokyo-3 knowing that a super-powered fourteen year old was saving the lives of the entire world. Luckily, his two friends caught onto this as well, and didn't say anything.

"Oh, that. I was just lucky. Excuse me..." Shinji said as he stood up. "Could you walk with me for a moment Kaji, alone...?" Shinji requested.

Kaji nodded and stood aswell. The two walked down a hallway, out of the sight of everyone else. Misato, Touji, and even Kensuke was nervous now. What would happen if Shinji decided to kill Kaji for some reason? After all, he didn't seem to take that whole 'wild in bed' joke too well.

"It's a bad dream. It's a nightmare..." Misato said to herself as she held her head.

Perspective change-

Shinji and Kaji continued walking silently down the halls for a few moments. Finally Shinji could feel that no ones ki was around for quite a distance, and was happy with this. Kaji's own senses were on full alert. He was experieced enough to know that they were completely alone now, and that Shinji could be a serious threat. How he was a threat, he didn't know yet, but he had a good feeling he was about to find out.

With lighting speed Shinji reached out and held Kaji against the wall, slamming him against it with quite a bit of force. Kaji's immediate reaction was to reach for the gun he had under his shirt. The surprise on his face was too great for words when he found it gone, and saw it already in Shinji's other hand. He didn't hold it like he was going to use it, but rather held it around the barrel and handle.

"Relax Mr. Kaji. I just want to talk to you a little. This is to make sure that I have your **full** attention." Shinji said firmly.

Kaji could only nod at Shinji as he was held several inches off of the ground, firmly against the wall.

"I can already tell that you and Misato had a previous relationship, and that you want to try and continue it. If this is true, then here are the rules. You will treat her with respect, and make no more refrences to... certain aspects of your previous relationship in public. Also, and this is **_very_** important..." Shinji paused for effect, assuring that he had Kajis attention.

"Misato has given up drinking. She hasn't had a single drop of alcohol since my arrival in Tokyo-3. It's part of an agreement we have for me to pilot unit 01. That's how it started anyways, but now she is happier, and much better off. I can tell already that you drink regularly. So, you will refrain from alcohol while around her, and not try to influence her back to drinking in _any_ way. Do you understand?" Shinji asked sternly.

"Uh-huh..." Kaji said as he nodded again, partly in shock of hearing that Misato stopped drinking, and partly from the slightly painful hold Shinji had on him.

"Good. I would _hate_ to have to ever repeat myself later." Shinji said before letting Kaji down.

Kaji was about to reach for his gun from Shinji's hand, but Shinji held it back slightly. Suddenly he squeezed his fist, and the gun shattered in his hand. The parts fell to the ground, clattering about. Kaji's eyes were as wide as tennis balls at the sight of this, while Shinji just walked off to rejoin the group.

Later, on the deck-

"So what do you think about Shinji Ikari?" Kaji asked Asuka, not letting his slight nervousness enter his voice.

"Oh, the great Third Child? He's boring..." Asuka said, not really able to put any emotion into it since she didn't really believe what she was saying. In truth, she found him to be puzzling, incredibly upbeat, and him being well built didn't hurt...

"And yet, I've heard rumors of his synchronisation ratio being well over forty percent in combat with no prior training." Kaji said with a smirk, knowing that would perk Asuka's interests.

"What!" Asuka exclaimed.

Perspective change-

"That Admiral's attitude gets on my nerves." Touji said.

"He's full of himself alright. Too much pride's bound to make him cynical." Misato stated. "By the way Shinji, what did you and Kaji talk about when you two left?" Misato asked, noticing that no one had reported finding Kaji's mangled body yet.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to find out exactly how much he knew about my battles with the angels, but he wouldn't elaborate much." Shinji said, lying completely, but managing to fool the others.

"Hmm..." Misato said, not quite convinced. She had a good idea what Shinji _really_ talked with Kaji about, but saw his previous statement as more of a question. "He shouldn't know much more then he said. NERV has put out an offical story about you piloting the Eva into battle, giving your current synch score as the score you had in battle. We aren't sure yet if we should be letting the world know that their being saved by a super-powered kid. You understand, right Shinji?" Misato asked worriedly. She didn't want him to think they weren't grateful, like his father was.

"Yes." Shinji said with a understanding smile.

"Good. Also, I was told to order you to let Asuka and unit 02 handle any emergencies that might come up on this trip. We don't want the fleet seeing you flying around if they don't have too." Misato said.

"Alright, I understand. Also, when will my Eva be operational?" Shinji asked.

"Er..." Misato began, not sure if she should speak about it around the boys, but then decided to no worry about it. They already knew a great deal about NERV and the Evas, even more then they let on she thought. "It's classified, so I can't really say, even to you." Misato said finally.

"Hey, Third Child!" came Asuka's voice from above them, at the top of the esculator they were on.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked.

"You're coming with me." she stated.

Eva unit 02-

"That's a really interesting color. I didn't know it was red..." Shinji said as he looked at recently unveiled unit 02.

"That's not all that's different about unit 02." Asuka said proudly as she stood at the top of it.

"Ah-ha." Shinji said as he looked at it.

"Unit's 00 and 01 were the prototype and test type respectively. The fact that unit 01 synchronised with an untrained pilot like you is proof of that. However, unit 02 is a little different. My unit 02 is the world's first real Evangelion, created for actual combat conditions, it's the final production model." Asuka said with even more pride.

"Actually, I only synched with the test plug so far. They've been doing some kind of classified modifications to unit 01, so I haven't gotten to actually pilot it yet." Shinji said.

"What? Then how did you... Did you pilot unit 00 into battle?" Asuka asked confusedly.

Shinji's response was cut off before he could even give it by an undersea shock wave that rocked the ship. Immediately he began to run for the railing of the boat. He could already sense the angel, and wished he had been paying attention to his senses before.

"An undersea shock wave! It sounded close... Look!" Asuka exclaimed as she pointed, but Shinji was already watching the angel's huge ripples in the water.

"An angel..." Shinji said grimly, not liking not being able to fight it. Worst yet, it was in the water. He didn't like the water, and it made him very nervous.

"An angel? You mean a real one...?" Asuka asked. "...Wonderful..." she said quietly to herself finally.

Bridge-

"All ships, fan out and take evasive actions." came the announcement over the speakers of the ships.

"Radio room, status report?" the First Officer demanded through the radio.

"The Simberly's gone silent! Titus Andronicus can't locate the target! The Malocsly Blue's taking on water." came the radio room's reply.

"Damn it all! What in the hell is going on!" the Admiral shouted in frustration as he slammed his fist into his desk.

"Hello, NERV Delivery! Would you like to order data on this enemy and countermeasures to use against it?" Misato asked in a sing-song voice as she came in the door way.

"This is a combat situation. Get the hell off my bridge!" the Admiral ordered.

"This is just my opinion, but I''d say that must be an angel." Misato said.

"All ships, fire at will!" the Admiral commanded over the radio.

"It's pointless." Misato said.

perspective change-

the torpedoes, depth charges, and other weapons fired at the angel only exploded harmlessly against its AT-field as it continued to wreck the ships, one by one. Kaji watched it all the while. He breathed out a sigh of slight frustration.

"An AT-field can't be penetrated with this kind of firepower." he said.

perspective change-

"What is the angel doing here? Is it after unit 02?" Misato asked herself as she too watched the angel.

perspective change-

"Where are you taking me?" Shinji asked as Asuka dragged him along, before she let him go.

"Just wait here a second." Asuka said before taking the next set of stairs.

Asuka began to get undressed, pulling out a plug suite she had gathered from the cargo hold. Finally she was out of her clothes, and she began to slip into the plug suite. It felt natural after the years she had spent training for this moment.

"I don't believe this..." Shinji said in frustration. They had an angel to kill!

He leaned over in curiousity, to see Asuka completely topless while she was putting on her plug suite. Instantly his face went red as a cherry as he couldn't help but notice her ample... assets. Asuka saw this and screamed at him as he drew his head back with lightning speed.

"Ahh! Don't peep, you pervert!" she shouted.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" Shinji exclaimed, embarressed.

"Why do all boys have to be such a bunch of perverted jerks!" Asuka asked herself as she finally pressed the button on the left wrist and tightened the plug suit around her. "Let's go Asuka..." she said quietly to herself as she readied herself for the battle ahead.

Bridge-

"Why won't it sink?" the Admiral asked in frustration, and a little fear.

"Only an Eva can beat it." Touji said, reciting the information Kensuke said all the time from the hacked NERV files they had.

"What...?" the Admiral asked in shock and anger that this boy would stand up to him.

"Nothing..." Touji said, going on as if nothing had happened.

perspective change-

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he caught the red plug suite that was tossed at him.

"Well, put it on!" Asuka demanded.

"Eh?" Shinji asked again, hoping he had missheard her.

"Don't just stand there, get moving!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Why do I have to wear this female plug suite? Didn't they have a male version?" Shinji asked as he zipped around the corner.

"Are you dense Third Child? I was suppose to be the only Eva pilot in the convoy. Ofcourse they wouldn't have a male plug suite. Quit complaining and get out here..." Asuka couldn't finish as Shinji came walking around the corner, just as she got the plug to open.

Despite the fact that the plug suite he was wearing was made for her female body, it couldn't quite make Shinji look feminine. His muscles still showed through the plug suite, streching it out, almost to the point of tearing it it seemed. He had to cover himself up down below, but that could only make him seem slightly silly. For some reason that Asuka couldn't control, she found herself wondering what he look like in the male version of the plug suite. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and reminded herself she had a job to do. She would show him who the best pilot was, then he would come begging to her...

"Get ready for an amazing display of piloting Third Child." Asuka stated as she got into the plug, followed closely by Shinji. "Just sit down and don't bother me." she said as she started to start the Eva up.

Perspective change-

"This is odd..." Misato began as she continued to watch the angel swim around and wreck ships. "The angel seems to be looking for something."

Unit 02-

Asuka began to speak in German as she started the Eva up. Shinji had only started to learn German, but it was enough to understand her, roughly.

"LCL filling entry plug intake! Beginning activation sequence! Confirmed. Opening nerve-link channels. Confirmed! Engaging cardiac monitor. Confirmed! Synchronisation start!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly alarms and lights went off in the plug, filling it with one error message.

"It's a program error?" Shinji said in hesitant German.

"It's thought noise. I told you not to disturb me." Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"Ah, you may be speaking in German, but you're thinking in Japanese, aren't you? If you must think, do it in German." Asuka said.

"I haven't gotten that good at German yet!" Shinji exclaimed in defense.

"Fine, never mind! We'll start over again. Switch language to Japanese." Asuka said, and the Evangelion started.

Shinji sat in awe. Andross had gifted him both with power and a high mental capability, yes, but here was this girl who was so gifted, she could even choose which language to think in. Add in her determination and strength, and she had a great mix... Shinji couldn't help but notice all of this.

"Evangelion unit 02, go!" Asuka shouted.

Bridge-

"Communication from the Othero, Eva unit 02 is activating!" exclaimed one of the staff of the bridge.

"Say what?" the Amiral shouted in near shock, things weren't going right at all.

"Alright Asuka!" Misato shouted as she threw herself against the window to get a better look.

"Abort! Stop the Eva activation sequence!" The Admiral shouted at the top of his lungs into the radio.

"Don't Listen to that moron Asuka, go for it!" Misato said as she forcefully gripped the radio from the Admiral.

"What are you doing? That Eva and its pilot are under my jurisdiction! You're violating my authority!" the Admiral shouted as he struggled for the radio.

"Who gives a damn about your procedures, this is an emergency!" Misato shouted.

"I'll have you thrown out...!" the Admiral shouted.

"I don't think you have to worry about Asuka listening to the Admiral and stopping this Eva Misato..." Shinji said over the radio.

"Shinji? Is that you? Are you in there too?" Misato asked over the radio.

"Yes ma'am. And don't worry, Asuka's taking this Eva into battle weither the Admiral likes it or not." Shinji said, his voice becoming more and more serious as the battle was approaching.

"Oh no! Unit 02 is still using the B type equipment!

"What!" both Misato and the Admiral shouted at once.

perspective change-

"If we fall into the ocean, we're done for." Shinji said in a serious tone of voice, so different from his usual happy tone. Asuka thought it was because of the battle with the angel, but in Shinji's mind, it was mostly because he was unconfortable with water...

"Then we won't do that." Asuka said with a great deal of confidence.

perspective change-

"They're just kids!" the Admiral exclaimed.

"This is our chance... Asuka! Take off!" Misato ordered.

perspective change-

"Go!" Shinji shouted.

The mighty red Eva stood up to its full height.

"Let's do it!" Asuka shouted in excitement.

The eyes of the Eva glowed brightly as the tarp wrapped around it in the wind, making it seem like some anxious warrior, ready to throw their tunic aside and rush into battle.

"Where is it?" Asuka asked, already the battle enduced panic was setting in.

"Over there!" Shinji shouted as he pointed at the ripples in the water coming right for them. "We've got 58 seconds to get to a power source." Shinji said.

"I'm well aware of that! Misato, get the external power supplies off and onto the flight deck." Asuka ordered into the radio.

"I'm on it." came Misato's response over the radio.

"What's she doing now?" they could hear the Admiral's paniced voice over the radio.

"Let's play hopscotch!" Asuka said before bending the knees of her Eva.

"Hopscotch? I don't think I like the sound of tha..." Shinji never finished his sentence.

Eva unit 02 leaped from the boat, just as the angel crashed into it. As it flew through the air, it threw the tarp aside and into the wind, revealing its red painted body and armor for all to see. For the deck officers of the ship the were flying towards, it was nothing but terrorfying. They rushed away as the Eva landed heavily on it, rocking it back and forth. With out hesitating, the Eva launched itself into the air again.

Normally Shinji perferred to be in the air. However, with all that water that spelled certain doom for the Eva below them, and him not having the slightest bit of control over the flight, and knowing that gravity would clame them eventually, Shinji was very nervous. He had to grit his teeth to keep from shouting in a mixture of terror and excitement.

"Power supply is in place." one of the bridge staff said.

"Reactor connection completed." another one stated.

"Take cover, take cover!" came the rushed announcement over the speakers of the ship, even as the shadow of Eva unit 02 grew larger on its deck. The Eva landed, shaking the boat fiercly. When the boat steadied, it immediately connected the power supply.

"This is nuts!" the Admiral shouted.

Several jets fell of the side of the ship from the shaking. Kensuko filmed on in pure sadness now.

"What a waste...!" he said in disbeliefe.

"The angel is approaching from nine o'clock." Shinji said, a bit calmer now that they were steady once again.

"Switching to external power. Switch completed." Asuka said as the timer for the Eva's internal power supply stopped counting down.

"You are aware that we don't have any guns to fight with, aren't you?" Shinji asked.

"The Progressive Knife oughta' do it. Sheesh, didn't the report say _you_ didn't have any guns when you fought the Third angel?" Asuka asked sarcastically.

"Heh, yeah... That was a slightly different situation." Shinji said in a sarcastic tone of his own.

The angel came straight for them as the Eva pulled out its knife from the shoulder wing. It began to surface as it charged them. It proved to be massive in size. Asuka gasped for a second before getting her confidence back at full. Shinji however didn't react at all, since he could sense its size the entire time. He was just wondering if they could really kill it with the Eva.

"What are they gonna' do now?" the Admiral asked in ever growing panic.

"Hand-to-hand combat is the best way to defeat the angels." Misato stated.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Touji said before him and Kensuke shared a chuckle. The had seen Shinji take on and angel with his bare hands too, and win. The Admiral didn't have the slightest clue what they were laughing at.

"This isn't a game! Look what you're doing to my flight deck!" he exclaimed.

"Looking good Asuka!" Misato encouraged.

The angel lunged out of the water and onto the Eva. It was so massive, that it forced the Eva to loose its grip on its knife from its weight alone. The two wrestled around for a few moments, everyone involved screaming. Suddenly the angel shifted its weight without warning, and fell back into the sea, dragging the Eva with it. Now Shinji was offically and _extremely_ nervous.

"Asuka! It's impossible to fight underwater using the B type equipment!" Misato shouted through the radio.

"Well, you know that they always say, you don't know until you try..." Asuka said, just as confidentally as before.

Asuka struggled against the controls, but the Eva wouldn't move. It just continued to sink to the bottom of the sea. Shinji didn't like what was going on at all, but he was determined to let Asuka do all she could before he even thought about breaking free and dealing with himself, especially since he would have to go underwater if he did it himself.

"Ahh..." Asuka said as she frustratingly struggled further with the controls.

"We've got to do something!" Shinji said.

"The cable's about to run out! Get braced for the shock!" Misato ordered over the radio.

The Eva suddenly slammed itself to a stop. The water was incredibly dark, but Shinji could sense the angel. It was circling them like a shark. Shinji frowned as he kept close track of it.

"The Eva has lost track of target..." one of the staff said over the radio.

"No we haven't. It's there." Shinji said calmly as he pointed and kept pointing at the angel as it traveled its path through the water.

"How could you possibly know that? I can't see a thing in this darkness. Are you pysicic now or something?" Asuka asked in frustrated sarcasm.

"Just trust me..." Shinji said.

perspective change-

"I've got to chage the disk..." Kensuke said with a disk in his mouth as he desperately worked to change the disk.

Suddenly a sound caught all their attention. A platform rose up with a jet on it. Kensuke nearly cried in excitement and the realization it would be gone by the time he changed the disk.

"Ah...! A Yak 38 Custom!" he shouted.

"Hey, Katsuragi!" came Kaji's voice over the radio.

"Kaji?" Misato asked in confusion.

"I've got to make a delivery, so I'll just be taking off." Kaji said with a wink and a smile, before the jet took off.

"Ohh...! He's abandoning us! I can't believe I ever liked him!" Misato shouted in anger.

"He ran away..." Touji said.

"Admiral, the target is approaching the Eva again!" one of the staff exclaimed.

Eva-

"Why won't the controls respond!" Asuka demanded in anger.

"It's B type equipment..." Shinji said.

"What'er you gonna' do?" Asuka asked.

"What am I...!" Shinji asked in shock.

"You're the famous Third Child, aren't you? Do something." Asuka demanded.

"Alright, I will!" Shinji said as he took up the challenge.

"Look!" Asuka shouted.

The angel charged at them and opened its huge mouth, almost half the length of its body.

"Teeth!" Asuka shouted again as she saw the massive jaws of it the underwater beast.

"It's an angel... What did you expect!" Shinji shouted as he strained.

Shinji struggled to control his ki without causing an aura around his body. Instead, he tried to make his ki encompass the entire Eva, trying to push if forwards. Asuka grunted in suprise as the Eva suddenly lurched forwards some towards the angel's mouth. The angel bit down on the Eva's waist, causing both children to scream.

Asuka felt the pain the worst, because she was the most directly synched with the Eva. Shinji felt the pain too though, and it was strange to him. He had never felt stabbing pain like this, and it was different... It was there, but he could also tell it wasn't really there at all. It was confusing him and throwing his concentration off.

"Alright, do you see the core?" Shinji asked through the pain.

"Yes." Asuka said

"We have to take out the remaining prog. knife and stab the core with it. One good stab should do it. Do you understand?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, but how are we going to get close enough? I can't even more the arms." Asuka said, gritting her teeth.

"We'll both have to work together to use the arms, but leave the getting close enough to me. This is going to hurt, but give it your all!" Shinji said as he leaned over Asuka's lap and gripped the controls over her hands.

Normally Asuka would have shouted at him, and probably slapped him too, but for some reason she didn't. She fully planned on it later, but she didn't now. She didn't even stop to think why she didn't. She just gripped the controls tighter and concentrated on synching with the Eva, not fully disliking the feeling of Shinji's body across her lap either.

As the two concentrated, Shinji felt another ki signature in the plug. For some reason, he didn't panic or even turn to try and pinpoint it. He just excepted it, like it was meant to be there. He was pretty sure it was the pain talking to his head anyways, but he didn't care at the moment. He figured he could use all the help he could get at the moment, and if an imaginary ki signature could give it, then he might as well let it.

'Help us!' he mentally pleaded.

It was then that he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around both him and Asuka as they struggled. No one was there, so Shinji knew it had to be all in his head, but he just concentrated harder. Their struggles became easier, and the pain began to fade some, letting them throw themselves further into the task.

The Eva's arm reached up as its eyes glowed brightly. It grabbed the last knife they had and held it at the ready. Shinji concentrated on his ki further, and suddenly the Eva began to move. It was pushed by his ki further into the angel, ripping its armor up as it went, cutting gashes in its waist and legs. Finally they were close enough though, and didn't let the pain stop them.

The Eva brought its arm down hard, stabbing the knife as deep into the core as it would go. The core flashed brightly for a moment, before going dim. The entire angel shuddered for a moment, before it slacked all of its muscles and released them. Seconds later, the two relieved children felt the Eva being pulled back to the surface by the Eva's cable.

"Well done kids..." Misato said over the radio.

Kaji's jet-

Kaji leaned back into his seat, allowing himself to relax some. Still, he held the steel brief case tightly to his chest, not daring to let his grip loosen. What he held near his heart right now was precious enough that it held the fate of the world in it. Before he had more time to think on it though, the pilot spoke up.

"Sir, we have a dozen objects approaching us. They're too small to be jets..." the pilot said.

Kaji frowned deeply. This was going so well before...

"Could they just be birds?" Kaji asked.

"No sir. These things are moving at near mach speed." the pilot said. "Oh shit! They're coming right for us!" he said before he took evasive manuavers.

It didn't matter as the twelve objects zipped past them. The second to last one ripped a path in the lower part of the jet. It began to spiral and fall out of the sky. Before either could say a thing, they had both ejected. Just when Kaji thought he was safe again, with the package held close to his chest, he was proven wrong.

The last object ripped right through his parachute, sending him spiraling to the ocean below. He could see the water fast approaching, and knew this could very well be the end for him. He smiled as he realized he would never know the truth now, and he would never get to see Misato again. With one last squeeze of the package, he hit the water, never letting go of the briefcase.

Bridge-

"Sir, radar is detecting twelve high speed objects approaching us at near mach speeds. They're too small to be jets..." one of the staff said nerviously.

"What!" the Admiral asked, the excitement of the day beginning to get to him.

Plug-

Shinji's head shot up as he sensed them. Twelve ki signatures, and they were all strong. Each was nearly a third as strong as he was, and that was very strong compared to anything else around here. He realized that the Eva would be no good against them, and knew it was up to him.

"Asuka, eject the plug and let me out." Shinji said when they were on the deck again.

"Alright, I will, I will. Just give me a moment..." she started to say tiredly.

Suddenly one of the two remaining battleships exploded, chunks of it flying into the air, only to be torn to shreds by twelve figures in the air. The twelve figures floated there, letting everyone see what they really were. When they saw, they wished they hadn't.

Each figure was identical. They were all three feet tall, green, vegetable like in skin texture, and had their torso's covered in a harder looking green casing. Their large eyes shown red, while their pure black pupils were staring around with murderious intent. Their hands and feet had three sharp looking claws for fingers and toes, and their heads were over sized, with a line going down the middle, making an indentation.

"What are those green butt heads?" Asuka asked in confusion and mockery.

"Trouble, now let me out." Shinji demanded.

"What's the matter, don't want to stay for the fight?" Asuka asked.

"This is my fight, trust me. I didn't kill those angels with an Eva, I did it with my hands. Those things are strong enough to rip an Eva apart, and too fast for an Eva to catch." Shinji said seriously.

"You're kidding, right?" Asuka asked.

"Not in the slightest." Shinji said looking her in the eyes.

"He's telling the truth Asuka. Now do as he says." Misato orderd over the radio.

"Alright, let psycho boy get himself killed." Asuka said shaking her head, before ejecting the plug and opening it up.

"When I'm out, raise your AT-field over the entire ship, and pray it holds." Shinji said seriously.

"And if it doesn't?" Asuka asked sarcastically, not really belieaving all of this.

"Then they will tear this Eva apart, limb by limb, before ripping chunks of it away until they finally get to you. Once that happens, you'll be wishing you were dead." Shinji said before leaping into the air.

Asuka watched in awe for a moment as Shinji actually flew up to the meet the green things. Misato shouted over the radio, and she shook herself out of it. She replaced the plug back in the Eva, and followed Misato's orders to raise her AT-field to max around the ship. When she was done, she held it and decided to watch.

"What the hell is going on?" she couldn't help but ask herself.

Shinji flew up to the creatures' eye level. He half expected them to begin talking to him, rather it was any human language or not. Instead, all they did was grin and make squeaking and cackling noises that hurt his ears. They didn't want anything but to fight, and kill.

'Okay, Shinji... Each is less powerful then you, but if they work together, they'll easily over power you and then you'll be dead. I've got to use my speed, because that's the only thing they can't match by working together, and save my energy, or I'll run out before the fight's over...' Shinji thought to himself.

He didn't get anymore chances to think as two of the creatures lunged at him. They came at him at full speed, easily passing the speed of light. Shinji dodged away, kicking one in the gut as he did. The sudden use of speed, and the impact caused several sonic booms that rained down on the ships below.

"What the hell!" Asuka shouted out, her words being echoed exactly by the Admiral and his First Officer.

Before anymore could be said, the second creature lunged again at Shinji. He danced away from its attack too, grabbing its arm as it passed by. With a fierce twist and pull, Shinji pulled the creature's arm out of socket, nearly ripping it off. The creature screamed out a horrible high pitched scream, before twisting around and kicking Shinji in the hip, sending him flying away.

Shinji didn't have time to even realize that the creature's claws had cut three small cuts in his hip, because the first creature had got its second wind. It charged at him screeching the whole way. It tried to tear into him with its claws, but Shinji grabbed it by its wrists, pulling them to the sides and twisting hard, breaking them. This also made id come closer to him, slamming it into his knee, knocking the wind out of it again. Shinji quickly got behind it, grabbed its chin and shoulder, and twisted violently, breaking its neck. It squeacked one last time, before falling limply into the ocean.

The one with the broken arm, and another one both came at Shinji, their claws bared and ready to ram into him. Shinji dodged away again, before forming a ki blast in his palm. He swung his hand around, and rammed the blast into the chest of the broken arm creature, blasting a hole clean through it. The other turned and rammed both feet into Shinji's shoulder, cutting gashes in it and sending him flying away again.

Before Shinji could recover, it sent a torrent of weak ki blasts at him. He curled up and could do nothing but let them pass over him. It stung, but for some reason, it didn't seem that the creature could put too much power into the ki blasts like he could. When Shinji realized this, he uncurled and blasted himself through the attacks, slamming his fist into its stomach, bruising it deeply. He didn't stop there though, as he brought his other fist up to slam it into its jaw, shattering it. After that it was dazzed, and Shinji grabbed it by the throat, squeezing for all he was worth, crushing it, and letting it fall limply into the ocean below.

Two more rushed at Shinji, but he turned to face them in time. Instead of dodging away, he rushed through them, hitting each of them in one of their arms, shattering what ever bone they had. He got two cuts on each arm from this though, but he continued on. He turned and rushed them again, passing by them faster then they could react, grabbing them by the heads, and smashing them together. They screeched in pain, but he kept squeezing, until he let out a blast from each hand while still holding their heads together, blasting their heads off.

Now five of the creatures came at Shinji. What was even scarrier to Shinji though, was that the other three went after unit 02. He knew that the Eva's AT-feild wouldn't last long against them, if it could at all. He had to fight his way through the five coming at him to kill those three, or everyone on that ship were going to die. With that in mind, he charged at the three, trying to get past the five in his way.

That didn't work as three of the five managed to grab hold of his arms and one of his legs. They held tight as the other two went to tearing at his stomach and back. The cuts were getting bad, but Shinji couldn't get his limbs free. Luckily, his was able to use his ki to make his body tougher, so the cuts weren't as bad as they could have been. He looked on helplessly as the three attacked unit 02.

perspective change-

"Ahh! What the hell are these things!" Asuka exclaimed as the three green creatures slammed into her AT-field, nearly smashing through it instantly. She poured all the concentration she could into keeping her AT-field up, hoping to hold the things off. She had seen the fight Shinji had to put up to kill these things, and could barely keep track of their movements then. She knew if they broke through, then there was no way she could even see where they were to attack, they just moved too fast.

They backed away, and began to circle around the AT-field, attacking in different places each time. They were testing it, trying to see if there was a weak spot somewhere. Asuka hoped and prayed that they didn't find one. Suddenly they all came to one spot, and began to pound on the AT-field together. Within moments they had broken through. Instantly Asuka went to slap at them, but they shot away in different directions. They began to swarm around her, not attacking her, just letting her vainly swat at them.

Suddenly everyone came to a stop as a loud scream came from above. Everyone looked up to see a blinding red flash in the skies where Shinji was, and then the five creatures that were attacking him were sent flying away in different dirrections. Shinji hovered there for a second, just long enough for everyone to get a good look at him. His aura was burning blood red around his body. Bruises and deep cuts adorned his body, blood dripping everywhere. One of his arms looked like it was probably broken, while one of the cuts on his stomach looked worse then all the rest. Still, even with all this damage done to him, his eyes glowed a terrorfying red that sent fear down the spines of all that looked at him as he let out another power filled shout.

In an instant, he was gone. He slammed into one of the five creatures, pumbling it with all the speed he could get out of his body. Seconds later, it looked more like mashed potatos then anything that should be alive. He blasted it to ashes before moving on to the next one.

This time he met two on head first, ramming his head into the gut of one. It spit green blood as he shoved his fist into its open mouth, forcing it open more. When it was as wide open as it could go, Shinji shot a high powered ki blast down its throat, vaporizing its insides, killing it instantly. He tossed the corpse aside as he jammed his foot into the gut of the second one.

Another one came up from behind, hoping to catch him off guard. However, he could sense it coming and turned to face it. It sqeeled for a second, before its head split open and a large stream of some kind of burning liquid shot out of its head. Shinji got a paniced face before dodging out of the way, while the one that he had been attacking didn't make it in time. It got hit dead in its chest. The liquid melted through the creature in a second, killing it. Shinji immediately blasted the other one with a blast so powerful, that it formed a huge cloud of smoke.

The last of the five charged into the smoke, but couldn't find Shinji. This caught Shinji's interest, as he realized they couldn't sense ki, giving him an advantage. Either way, he came up behind it and gripped it from behind. He held it by the head and by the feet, bringing it up above his head. He bent with all his strength, until a loud crack was heard as its back broke. It still sqeeled and flailed its arms about, so Shinji kept bending. With a mighty tug, he ripped the creature in half, before slamming its legs down its throat. With that he dropped it and charged at the final three that were still playing with unit 02. He had a plan in mind, but he didn't like it much. Still, it was his best chance at killing them before they blew up the ship or something.

perspective change-

"Ahh! I hate these little things!" Asuka shouted as another one slammed into her right arm.

They seemed to be playing with her, and she hated that. They kept flying around her too fast for her to keep track of, before one would slam into some part of her right arm. They probably wanted to cripple all of her limbs before tearing into her for real, and were just taking their sweet time. They were having so much fun with her, that they hadn't even noticed Shinji's defeat of the other creatures. They just laughed their high pitched laugh as they continued to attack her right arm.

Suddenly they all latched onto the right arm of the Eva unit 02, ripping at the armor with their claws. Asuka slapped at them with her left arm, but was too slow to hit them. They zipped away and circled around her again, before all of them sprayed their acid at the Eva's right arm. The acid burned deeply into the Eva's arm, nearly burning right through it. Asuka screamed in pain from the attacks. Then one of them got smart and blasted the external power source, and the count down began. Asuka gritted her teeth in anger, even as the realization that she was going to die there came over her.

"Damn you!" she shouted as she tried to swat them again, but missed.

One of them backed away and stuck its tongue out at her, almost as if it heard her cursing. It mocked her for a moment, before an assualt of hundreds of red blasts erupted from the water below it, rushing upwards and absorbing it within the waves of the attacks. It didn't even have time to scream before it was torn and blasted to pieces, until eventually there was nothing left of it but smoke in the air.

The other two immediately stopped their flight to stare for a moment at what had happened. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Shinji came bursting up out of the water, bringing waves of water up with him. In an instant he was behind one of the creatures, and gripped it tightly in a bear hug, squeezing with all his strength. His blood red aura burned at its skin, burning it off as the creature screamed in pain. It wasn't made to suffer for long though as Shinji soon crushed its entire body between his arms, popping its head off.

Shinji let go of the what was left of the body, and grabbed the head out of the air as it fell. He held it almost like a baseball before throwing it with all the force he could put behind it at the last creature as it charged him. The creature tried to dodge it, but it hit it in its leg. This spiraled its flight enough for Shinji to slam his fist into the creatures gut. In a blink of the eye, the creature had wrapped its entire body around Shinji's arm.

Shinji felt its ki rising and building on itself, and had a good idea what was coming next. He began to pound desperately on its body, already feeling his strength wavering. Would he survive these next few moments? His aura burned at its skin, and his fist pounded great lumps in its body, but still it screamed and built its power. Shinji too built up all of his power, thrusting it all into his hand in an effort to blast through it. At the same moment that he released his ki blast that would blow a hole through the creature, the creature blew itself up.

There was a blinding flash of light in the sky, and the shockwave of the blast shook the ships violently, and blew the water around in giant waves. The sky turned dark and the waters became angry from the shockwaves raining down on them. Even though everyone was inside the ship, the shockwaves shook it so roughly that they had to struggle to remain standing. Then the blast was gone, and something crashed through the deck of the ship, lodging itself near the bottem of the ship.

Shinji lay in a pile of twisted and melted metal. It had melted from the sheer heat coming off his body when he had crashed down into it, and twisted from the force of his speed. His body was covered in deep bruises, burns, large cuts, and several bones were broken. His arm was severly burned, with the skin having been burned clean off. The muscles looked almost melted together and cut to pieces, while it rested at a bad angle that it was never meant to bend at. His stomach and chest were cut up badly and covered in bruises, while pieces of skin were burnt off. His ribs were broken in many places, as well as his other arm and his legs. His face hadn't made it out much better either. It was covered in dark bruises and cuts, while some of his hair had either been pulled out, or burned off. The only thing that was fortunate for him was that the explosion had temporarely stopped the bleeding, by cautorizing the wounds.

Despite all of this, Shinji wore a tired smile as his eyes were barely open. The world was fading from his vision, and he was scared to close his eyes for fear that he would never open them again. Still, they were getting heavier, and his entire body hurt all over. Still, that smile stayed on his face, showing one of his teeh was missing, while a few others were cracked.

"I need to ask for hazard pay or something..." he said tiredly. "Oh yeah, I don't get payed..." he realized before fainting even as he could hear people running towards him.

Later, New Yokosuka port-

"Hurry and get him to a NERV headquarters!" Misato shouted as the VTOL took off with Shinji in a strecher on board. She was also riding it, along with Ritsuko and even Asuka.

Touji and Kensuke were left behind because they weren't allowed inside NERV. They were worried about how they would get home, but they were more worried about Shinji. He had been in awful shape when they had seen him. They still couldn't forget the look of his exposed muscles and burnt flesh, or get the smell of the burnt skin out of their noses. They glumly walked to the Section 2 vans that awaited them to take them each home. As soon as they got in, they were sworn to never devuldge what they had seen, and they agreed. They had already been expecting it. They were so upset over the entire ordeal that Kensuke didn't even object when they took his camera to edit out anything deamed classified.

Inside the VTOL-

Misato sat and worriedly watched over Shinji as he lay on the strecher. Ritsuko had already done all she could for him until they got to NERV, so she was allowed to hold his mostly uninjured hand. Fear and sadness filled her eyes as she watched over him, tears forming every time she roamed his beaten body with her eyes. The stench was also starting to get to her. The stench of his burnt flesh, and of his blood. Still, even with all the pain he must be in, and even though he was completely unconscious, a smile still adorned his beaten face. It drove her farther into tears.

"What kind of monsters would want to do this to him?" she asked in a whisper to herself.

"We don't know _what_ those things were. Diving teams have already been dispatched to retreave what remains of them that they can." Ritsuko said in a professional voice, not trusting what her voice would sound like otherwise.

She had gone into this job knowing what kind of conditions to expect to see the pilots in. Over the years those expectations had grown worse as she had come to know more fully what could happen to them, and what Gendo was willing to put them through. Still, none of those expectations could match this... It was absolutely horrible.

"That was how he beat the other angels?" Asuka asked quietly, not sure what to think of the situation. Her world had been turned completely upside down in just one hour.

"Yes. He fought the first two hand to hand, and killed them both. He was able to over power their AT-fields and smash their cores until they died. The last one he was able to send an energy attack right through the Fifth angel's positron beam and strike its core. He has yet to pilot an Eva, that is until you and him piloted unit 02 together." Ritsuko explained.

"But what about his combat synch scores? Kaji told me he scored well over forty percent during his first fight." Asuka asked in confusion.

"That was just his first synch score with a test plug. That happend after he had already defeated the Third angel, the first he fought with." Ritsuko explained.

"So, he's able to pilot an Eva well, but he doesn't really need one. Then why is he a pilot?" Asuka asked.

"Because that's what the Commander wanted..." Misato answered coldly.

"Speaking of him, he's been informed of Shinji's health." Ritsuko said, sounding a bit colder.

"Didn't he watch the battle over the satalite like you did?" Misato asked.

"Yes, but he didn't stay after it was apparent that Shinji had killed the creatures." Ritsuko answered.

"Really? So how did he react to Shinji's health?" Misato asked darkly.

"He's begun to look for a possible replacement for Shinji." Ritsuko said with an ice cold voice.

"The bastard!" Misato exclaimed before hitting the wall of the VTOL.

"How could he do that?" Asuka asked in astonishment. "Isn't Shinji his son?"

"Asuka, you're going to work for a cold hearted bastard. Don't ever think that he gives one ounce of care about you or anyone else." Misato said coldly.

"Hey..." Asuka started as she took another look at Shinji. "Is it just me, or is his arm healing?" she asked.

"Yes, it is healing. Shinji has an incredible rate of healing. I estimate that if he can heal fully from all of these injuries, he should be fine by this time tommorrow..." Ritsuko said.

"_If_ he can heal? What do you mean by that?" Misato asked.

"I mean, that he's never been hurt this badly. It's true that his entire body was burned before, but this is worse then that. He's got a lot of blood loss, deep cuts, burns, internal bleeding, and a severe concussion. It'll be a miracle of he pulls out of this with out brain damage, and if he can ever recover full use of his arm again." Ritsuko said.

"Why...?" Asuka asked. "Why does he fight like this? Why does he fight without his Evangelion. Why does he fight in a way that leaves him so unprotected?"

"We haven't given him much choice I'm afraid. Evangelion unit 01 has been under going some classified modifications, and has been unusable almost since right after he defeated the Third angel. He fought that one himself because he didn't think he needed the Eva then, and he was right. Much less damage was done to the city then if he had used the Eva." Ritsuko explained.

"Mmm... could you three please keep it down..." came Shinji's tired voice.

"Huh? He's awake?" Ritsuko asked in amazement.

A gentle aura came to life around Shinji, barely seeming anything more then a small amount of steam around him. They looked on in amazement as Shinji's healing began to increase in speed. It wasn't much more then double at first, but everyone could see it still increasing. Shinji moaned as he barely managed to open his eyes.

"I'll be fine by tommorrow... So don't worry too much about me. How's Kaji doing?" he asked quietly.

"Kaji?" Misato asked.

"He must have heard me when I got the report. I was about to tell you about it, when we stopped talking about Shinji. He's fine. His plane was shot down by those creatures, and it crashed at sea. He and the pilot both ejected, but his parachut was damaged. He was knocked unconscious, and has a few fractured bones in his leg, but he'll be fine. He's already at head quarters, said he had to see the Commander with something." Ritsuko explained.

Asuka was so stunned from the events of the day, that she hardly reacted to hearing about Kaji being hurt. Shinji was in much worse condition anyways, so it would seem rather self centered if she paniced about Kaji's fractured leg around Shinji's beaten form. Shinji just smiled more.

"Good. I have to rest now, so keep it quiet please...?" Shinji asked before falling unconscious again.

The aura surrounding him faded, but it had allowed him to regrow most of his burnt off skin at least. Everyone stared in amazement at the newly grown skin. What was Shinji? Could he really be human with these kind of powers?

"How did he get this powerful...?" Asuka asked.

"We're not sure really. He claims that a man gave it to him, but he said this right after an N2 mine detonated on his head." Ritsuko said.

"An N2 mine!" Asuka asked.

"Yeah. He's a tough little guy..." Misato said with a smile, now reassured that Shinji would be okay.

It was like some dark fear inside of her had been releaved when he said he would be alright. She wasn't sure why she had been so afraid, but she had her suspicions. None of them made her feel much better, since most of them led to one conclusion, but she smiled anyways.

perspective change-

Andross floated high over the ocean. He had watched the whole battle from his vantage point, completely undetected by Shinji or anyone else. He smirked as he could feel Shinji healing. Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a moment, and Shinji's healing rate increased a little bit more, as well as any possible brain damage being reversed. He opened his eyes again and got a full out smile.

"Well, it's good to see he can withstand even my little surprises. Sorry to have to do that to ya little guy, but after finding out what I have, I had to make sure you would be prepared for what is going to come in the months ahead of you. Yours is going to be an interesting life kid, so you just keep enjoying it like you have. Oh yeah," he paused, as if Shinji really could hear his words. "thanks for leaving another intact core..." he said before holding up a chunk he had taken from the Sixth angel.

Once again he stuck it in his open and waiting funnel. The funnel closed around it, and absorbed it into his body. His muscles buldged and his aura burst to life with a shock wave that he hid from the world's detection. When it died down again, his smirk was back to full force. Then, he vanished once again, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

To Be Continued-


	7. Angels And Inner Demons

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Notes: Well, here it is... Chapter Seven. I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this one for a while now. This is the chapter that I was offering a clip from if anyone could guess the answer to the hospital room 404 joke. That means that some of you know that something big is coming, but don't really know how. As for the rest of you, well, you'll just have to read and find out too!

If anyone sent in an answer, weither they believed it to be correct or not, please let me know. I can no longer offer the clip, but I can offer you something else. I am now offering a list of the modifications being done to unit 01, and it may shock and surprise you what is in store for the future. So, I am still excepting answers, correct or not. I am also still taking pairing suggestions, and especially suggestions on how to have them occur and how to make them work. Any other suggestions for the story, or just plain e-mails are also welcome. Here is my e-mail address. Just remove the spaces.

a n d r o s s 9 3 7 (at sign) y a h o o . c o m

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been waiting to post this for over three weeks!

-story begin-

Shinji floated a hundred feet in the air. It wasn't that high for him, but for most people, ten stories was more then enough of a drop to kill you. Despite this fact, the fear of his death due to sudden drop from even ten times as high up as he was had been long gone from his mind for quite some time now. His mind was occupied with something else completely.

He hadn't had a very peaceful sleep that night. It was true that most nights his dreams were filled with battles, but most of the time he was winning or at least holding his own. He had always had control over his ki in his dreams, just like in life. However, those nasty green things had been in his dreams that night, and they had beat the living snot out of him all night. It was true that he felt no physical pain from the dream beating, but he was tremendously mentally tired from it.

But in the end of his dream, hope had come to him. More knowledge had unlocked in his mind. It felt like he had to fight harder to unlock it then he had to when he had unlocked any of the other knowledge, as if it were somehow forbidden to him until he were more ready for it. Still, his mind had unlocked it and released it. He had more control then before, and he was preparing to try and use it in real life.

Despite the great hope it had given him in his dream, and the incredible adrenaline high it had put him on today, he couldn't remember what that knowledge had done. He only remembered that it had been the key to his success in the battle, and he had wiped the floor with those little green monsters. His mind raced as he was recalling the knowledge he had gained, almost slower then it should have come. It was as if his mind were trying to warn him about some kind of danger from the knowledge.

Still, if it could give him another advantage in the fight against the angels, and anything else that came along, he had to embrace the knowledge. Besides, his curious side was begging to get to try the new ability out. Even with all his determination, he still wasn't sure about the safety of it though. That was why he was floating over the empty field several miles from the city.

He had his eyes shut as he concentrated on his breathing. He did all he could to calm himself and prepare himself. He had to keep his ki lowered, only just high enough to keep him in the air. He didn't want NERV to detect him and wonder why he was out here so far from the city. The last thing he needed to keep his concentration was his cell phone going off.

He suddenly opened his eyes as he felt that he was finally ready to try out the ability. He started to shout out as he raised his power, no longer caring about NERV and their concerns about his rising power. He had to power up to use the knowledge, that much he knew so far. As he was nearing his maximum, his mind was flooded with the full knowledge he sought.

The Split Form technique. That was what he sought. It was a technique that allowed him to split into two people, both of them being himself, both being connected on some level. When a certain amount of time elapsed or enough damage was done to one or both forms, they would join again. Until then, they were seperate and completely equel, keeping his previous power level. Having two of himself to fight the angels and anything else that came along sounded like a _very_ good idea to him.

He shouted out more as he felt himself readying to split in two. It hurt, alot. The pain was immense! Still, he kept his concentration through it, and continued on. A terrible ripping sound came, like someone was ripping flesh. He looked down to see his arm coming out of... his arm. He had two left arms!

Next his right arm broke loose from itself. It hurt unlike anything short of the most severe battle inflicted injuries he had ever felt. His legs came next, wiggling free of themselves. Suggenly something went wrong. He could feelt it go wrong. He could feel that something was going terribly wrong!

He felt all the adrenaline he had in his system course out and into his chest. It spread a cool feeling through his entire body, though it wasn't the source of the cold chills he felt. He could see his aura now, twisting around his mutated looking body that was still splitting in two. On his back he could see his normal steem aura, but something else was there too.

A horrible black aura twisted, mixing with purple and red collors as it swirled. It all swirled and twisted, gathering together until it poured into his chest, as if into his heart. Right then he saw his chest break free of itself. The dark aura poured into one chest, while the steaming aura came from the other. Then his head split, his own head staying with the steaming aura body, while a new one, just like his, went with the dark aura body.

He stared for a moment as the new Shinji examined himself, before laughing a menacing laugh. Before Shinji had a chance to react, the new Shinji twirled and slammed his entwined fists into the back of Shinji's head. The blow instantly knocked Shinji unconscious as he fell harmlessly to the grassy field below.

The new Shinji still hovered there in the sky, a full out smile on his face. Though, his smile was not the customary care free smile that Shinji wore, but a different smile, a demented smile. He had a malicious look to his eyes as he looked down at the sleeping Shinji, and then up at the city. His deranged smile grew even further as he flew off towards it with no one to stop him.

-NERV, one hour later-

Misato was a little upset, a little annoiyed, a little confused, and a little worried. Shinji was late for his synch test. Rei and Asuka had already begun, but Shinji wasn't here. Shinji was always here on time, _always_! He hadn't been late for one thing since Misato had known him. Now he was nearly twenty minutes late.

"Try his cell phone again." Misato ordered Makoto.

The higher bridge tech nodded and pressed a few buttons. He waited with his hand pressed against the head set he was wearing. Several seconds went by before he shook his head with his face in a slight frown.

"I'm sorry mam, but he's still not answering. The phone is deffinately on, he just isn't picking it up." Makoto said, sounding somewhat dissapointed. He hated to give the Captian a negative answer.

"Alright. I'm authorizing a search for his energy patterns through out the entire city." Misato said. She was starting to get really worried. She didn't know why, because they would've detected an angel, and had set the Magi to detect any high energy patterns other then Shinji's, just incase more of those green things showed up. She shuddered when she thought of those things.

"Yes mam." Maya said as her fingers flew across the boards.

A large holographic display of the entire city of Tokyo-3 came up and waves of blue swept across it. They were scanning for any kind of high energy source, but especially Shinji's particular waves. The search went on for several seconds, before big red letters came up declaring that no search results had been found.

Suddenly Misato's phone rang. She picked it up with impressive speed for someone not as strong or as fast as Shinji. She checked the caller id., and sure enough, it was Shinji's phone calling her. She answered it quickly.

"Shinji, where the hell are you! You're twenty minutes late!" she scolded.

The response she got wasn't the kind she was expecting.

"Are you looking for me Misato?" Shinji asked in an almost maniacal tone.

"What?" Misato breathed, too shocked to hear Shinji sounding like he did just then.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked again, sounding like he got some kind of demented joy from making her sound so upset.

"Y-yes Shinji. We just ran a search of the city for your energy. We didn't detect you. Where are you?" Misato asked, speaking slower and more nervious then before.

Suddenly the holographic display lit up on one section. In a brilliantly bright light, the display updated itself to account for one destroyed building. According to the display, controled by the Magi, the estimated cassualties were in the several hundreds. Misato gasped in shock and fear, a cold feeling spreading through her system as a small but bright dot appeared by the destroyed building, apparently hiding itself from detection before.

"Found me yet?" Shinji asked before going off into a crazed type of laughter.

"S-s... Shinji, how could you?" Misato asked, her voice going completely cold from the shock.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name. It's _his_ name, yes, but not mine!" Shinji declared angerilly. "Just call me Shin." Shinji said, you could almost see the deranged grin as he said it.

"Why?" Misato asked.

"Because I'm not him! I'm the darkness that was within Shinji. I'm the darkness that was in him, just like there's darkness in everyone, waiting to be set free. Also, just because I think I might like the name, because I'm still part of him, but I'm not him. I broke free of him and his restrictions, and now I'm out to play. I like games. Do you like games Misato? I think we should play a game. You had better put me on speaker so that everyone there can hear the rules of the game." Shinji said wickedly.

Misato did put the phone on the speaker so that everyone there could hear it. When she did, Commander Ikari and Sub-commander Fuyutuski entered the room and sat on their platform, watching over the entire situation from high above. The Commander didn't show any reaction at all to the destroyed building on the display, nor to the casualty numbers, or to the fact that his son was the one that caused it all.

"Okay, time to play. Here's the rules to the game. I go somewhere in the city, and then I count down from ten. If you can't shoot me with one of the city's defenses by the time I get done counting, I kill some people beneath me. If you _can_ shoot me in time, then I let them live and move to the next spot. Don't worry, I'll stand still. Here, I'll show you how it works!" Shin exclaimed with maniacal glee.

With that he flew to a rather highly populated zone of the city. There was just one problem, the city defenses in that area had been too badly damaged to work properly, and hadn't been fixed yet. By now they had Shinji on camera as he floated there with his crazed grin.

"Ten..." he began counting. "Nine..."

"Shoot him!" Misato ordered in despiration.

"Eight..." Shin said as he raised a finger at an apartment building.

"Tracking and targeting. Missile accuracy prediction, only twelve percent!" Shigeru shouts.

"Seven..." Shin said, an energy ball beginning to build infront of his finger.

"That will have to do. Fire!" Misato ordered.

"Six..." Shin kept going.

"Firing missiles!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Five..." Shin said.

Three missiles ignited, but only one took off. The second one exploded immediately, also detonating the third one.

"Four..." Shin kept going.

The missile shot through the air, swirling and curving in its crooked path, passing by Shinji with several miles in between them.

"Three..." Shin said, as if it were only a fly that went past him.

The missile impacted with a highly used mall. It exploded and blew up the entire mall, and everyone inside of it. It was estimated by the Magi that at least a thousand people had been inside of it.

"Two..." Shin continued unfazed.

The bridge watched in horror. They had fired the faulty missile, and it had killed those innocent people. Why was this happening? Why were they forced to do this?

"One... You know the rules. You didn't hit me, so I get to do this!" Shin exclaimed as he shot the small ball of ki.

It shimmered in the air for a second, before tapping against the building. Suddenly there was a brillaint explosion that wiped out an entire three city blocks. Shin still floated there with his demented grin.

"Shall we play again?" Shin asked wickedly.

Shin flies to another populated area of the city, stopping right over one of the buildings that would lower in the case of an angel attack. As he arrives, the angel alarms begin to go off, and people scatter for the shelters. He watches for a moment as the building begins to slowly lower down into the ground. Suddenly he gets a serious look to his face as he looks to where he knows, from NERV training, where one of the cameras is. He stared right into it as they stare back at him through it.

"Misato..." he starts into the phone.

"Y-y...yes Shin..." she starts to say back, almost unable to speak as she is looking at a side to Shinji that there never should have been. If Shinji had this kind of evil locked up inside of him, what was inside her? What waited in the shadows, craving for release from its chains of control.

"Promise to kill me." he said, his voice cold and emotionless, but with a darkness that Rei's voice never held. It sounded too much like Gendo's voice for Misato's liking.

"What...?" she asked in shock again.

"Promise to kill me." Shin said again.

"Why?" she asked, her body twitching from the intense emotions going through her. She was confused and scared. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to stop it, some how.

"Promise to kill me, or I'll kill them all." Shin said.

"Why Shinji?" she asked.

"My name is not SHINJI!" Shin shouted in anger, his voice scaring her, but not as much as his eyes. They were so filled with malice and hate, it sent shivers down her spine. "Now promise to kill me or I'll kill them!" he said.

"A-al...alright Shin, I promise to kill you..." Misato said quietly.

"Then do it!" Shin roared before pointed his finger at the still decending building, even as it locked in place. "Ten..." he started to count again.

"Shoot him now!" Misato exclaimed.

"Nine..." Shin kept counting.

Fingers flew across mulitple controls.

"Eight..."

The city defenses rose.

"Seven..."

They locked on to him and prepared to fire.

"Six..."

Massive bullets the size of cars fired from the defenses.

"Five..." Shin said with a grin.

The bullets slammed into his body, denting and bending around his shape before bouncing away without doing even the slightest thing to him. He kept his smile on him the whole time. The bullets just bounced away to bounce and skid along the city streets. Several seconds of them just shooting at him went by before the bullets ceased coming, and he still floated there with his smile, and his finger was still pointing at the building.

"Very good Misato. You just saved these people's lives. Too bad that I plan on killing so many more. Well, let's keep the game moving right along, shall we?" he asked with his smile, his deranged smile.

-NERV synch testing area-

"What the hell is the idoit doing?" Asuka shouted out as she watching a feed of what the command center was watching. She just couldn't get audio for some stupid reason having something to do with the test plug. "What's wrong with him!"

"That's not Shinji." Ritsuko said, her professional voice sunding slightly off. "He calls himself Shin, and he say's he's not Shinji. You are ordered to engage him. Use lethal force." Ritsuko ordered.

"What? You can't be serious." Asuka said, utterly confused. One minute Shinji was NERV's hero. He hadn't even stepped into his own Eva yet, and he had already killed three angels with his bare hands. He helped her kill the sixth angel, and then defended them all from those green things. Now he had flipped and they wanted her to kill him? It just didn't make sense to her.

"You have your orders, now get to your Eva before he kills anymore people." Ritsuko said coldly.

Asuka could only nod numbly as she saw Shinji threatening another building.

-Tokyo-3-

Shin was laughing as hard as he could, they had missed him that time. Now there was only a hole in the groing where the building had been. It had been in the ground, hiding from the wrath of the angels. Too bad it couldn't hide from his power. Now there was nothing left to hide.

Suddenly another building that was still standing high in the air shook. He turned to it with a knowing smile. The front of it dropped down and revealed Evangelion unit 02 standing there. It stared at him with its four glowing eyes, hate and rage almost apparent on its face. Shin grinned a demented grin at it, wondering what kind of face the pilot of the Eva wore.

"I've been waiting for you to come Asuka." Shin said with a malicious voice.

"I can't believe they're sending me against him without even Ayanami to back me up. Oh well, I can take care of him by myself." Asuka said to herself, knowing it was just a lie. She would have to try and kill him as fast as possible. One chance, and he would surely tear her Eva apart.

The Eva lunged forward and clamped its hands around Shin. He didn't move, wanting to play with her a little. It was then that he discovered that she wasn't in a playful mood. Asuka focused her entire AT-field in between her fists to try and crush Shin. Shin actually shouted in unexpected pain as the force on his body increased to levels he didn't know an AT-field could create.

It was hurting him, alot. Still, through it all he didn't let go of his demented grin. It did hurt, but not enough to keep him from enjoying her futile efforts. He waited a few more minutes, shouting even louder then before, letting her think that she was killing him.

Asuka didn't know if she could do it. She hated to admit it, but Shinji had saved her and everyone else from those green things. Now she was killing him. She didn't honestly know if she could do it. After all, she was trained to kill angels, not people. His shouts of pain where starting to get to her, make her feel the slightest bit of pity for him. Then something caught her eye in the corner of her vision.

She looked over to see the smoldering hole in the ground. It took a few seconds, but it dawned on her that that was where a building used to be. It had been a building filled with people hiding from the angel attack. People had been in there, innocent people, and now they were dead. They had been killed, by Shinji. That gave her the firm resolve she needed to finish the job. She squeezed all the harder now.

Shin felt the pressure. He felt her force her fists down on him, trying to crush the life out of him. Still he smiled, deciding that now was the time. He decided to act when she was the most sure of herself, sure she would kill him. His smile grew as his shouts of pain changed to shouts of power and control.

His aura of darkness roared to life around him, forcing the AT-field to waver and shimer brightly. He kept shouting, forcing his ki outwards, while Asuka grunted and tried to push her AT-field farther inwards, using her hands to put more force into it. It didn't help as she could hear a cracking sound, like glass getting ready to break.

Asuka's hands shot apart as her AT-field shattered and broke from a sudden burst of Shin's ki. He laughed at her, a dark and menacing laugh. Before she could regain her balance, Shin shot forward and slammed his fist into her Eva's gut, forcing her to bend forward from the pain. She could swear that she would've bruised if the Eva's injuries were transferred to her body and not just her mind. Shin then twisted up and back handed her Eva's upper chest.

Her Eva flew backwards and slammed into the ground hard. The breath had been knocked out of her from his two blows, and she was getting scared. If he pressed his advantages, she could easily be killed. Shin laughed and fired off a ki blast. It was giant and near black in its darkness, as it passed right past her head. She was confused for a seconds, until a count down began as her umbilicle cable had been cut.

"Shit!" she shouted.

Shin laughed as he flew around her for a second, before flying away into the city again. She quickly taps into the NERV cameras to track him. A cold feeling runs down her spine when she sees him stop over a shelter. He grins at where he knows the camera is, that deranged look still on his face.

"Asuka, get to another power station and get another umbilicle cord. If you don't, you'll run out of power and you won't be able to fight him." Misato ordered.

"Asukaaa?" Shin called out in a wicked sing song voice. "I know you can hear me. How about we keep playing that game we were playing. If you don't get to me before I stop counting, I kill everyone in this shelter with one little blast." Shin called out. "Ten..." he started.

"No time Misato!" Asuka called out over the intercom.

"Nine..." Shin called as he pointed down at the shelter.

"Eight..." Asuka was up and running.

"Seven..." She dodged around two more buildings.

"Six..." Asuka jumped clear over a smaller building.

"Five..." Asuka was jumping from building top to building top in an effort to reach Shinji in time.

"Four..." She jumped up and into the air...

"Three..." She came down and tried to swat Shinji right out of the air.

She only struck an after image. She didn't even have time to see that much as Shin slammed his elbow into the gut of her Eva again, knocking the air out of her, and her out of the air. Her Eva slammed into the ground hard once more. She tried to stand again, but Shin grabbed the arm of her Eva and flipped her through the air.

Asuka's Eva slammed to the ground on its face. Before she could even try to stand again, Shin was standing on her back, keeping her held to the ground just by standing there. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get up. She pulled and tugged at the controls, screaming in rage and fear as she couldn't get up. The timer counted down, slowly almost as time seemed to slow down, and she knew she was going to die. Just as the realization came over her, her Eva went dark from lack of power.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,NOO!" She shouted.

There was silence after that. The silence lasted for several seconds as she could hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing of the Eva. Then the sound of metal bending and warping reached her ears. She realized what it was in terror. It was the sound of her Eva's neck plate being ripped off. Sudden motion washed over her as she felt her plug being pulled out of the Eva.

Once again silence reigned inside her plug. She was afraid even more now. Why had he pulled her plug out? Why hadn't he just blown her Eva to pieces? Then a massive noise assaulted her senses as the back of the plug was ripped right off. Shin didn't stop there though as he continued to rip the plug apart, pulling the walls off of it, letting the LCL flow and slosh out as he did. Finally he was standing only feet from her, the LCL having covered him and washed over him.

Even with the sticky and smelly LCL having covered him while he was still in his school uniform, he was still smiling. For a second she thought it was his kind and caring smile, but then that illusion stopped. She saw his smile for what it really was. It was a smile of wickedness and malice. She knew then that it truely wasn't Shinji standing before her.

Shin held his hand up towards her, a glowing ball of ki floating just in front of it. Her breath caught as it flew towards her. She closed her eyes and braced for her death as she saw it coming for her head. When she heard a small explosion and an electricle popping sound, she opened her eyes to see him still standing there, still smiling. She briefly peeked behind her to see that he had destroyed the console to control the Eva, and also the communications between her plug and NERV.

"Just didn't want anyone peeking in on us." Shin said as he started to approach Asuka.

Asuka was scared. She didn't know exactly what Shin was going to do to her, but she knew that she wouldn't like it. His grin only grew as he saw her fright. When he was only two feet away, she suddenly snapped and lunged at him. She pounded on him with her fists, hitting him as hard and as fast as she could. None of it effected him in the slightest.

Shin let her carry on like that for a minute or so, before he snatched up her by the wrist. He held her up so that she couldn't get away, keeping her face only inches from his own. She still struggled, hitting and kicking for all she was worth. Still he let her continue on. Then he suddenly forced her into a kiss, ignoring how she bit his tongue. It didn't hurt him at all. He even enjoyed it. After he was done he tossed her back to the ground, not hurting her.

"I've wanted to do that since Shinji first saw you. I'll come back for more when I'm done." Shin said before flying off towards the nearest NERV entrance.

-NERV command center-

"Tracking target's energy signature. It is confirmed, he's headed here. He's headed for NERV." Makoto reported.

"Understood. Alert all security to avoid him. They would do nothing but get themselves killed." Misato ordered, her voice becoming harder to use. She was worried about what he might have done to Asuka. They had seen him ripping her plug to pieces to get to her, and then the survalence and communications equipment was destoryed.

"Negetive. Cancel that order. Order them to engage and stop the target." Gendo ordered from high up on his platform.

"What!" Misato exclaimed. "Sir, they can't stop him. They won't even be able to slow him down! He'll just kill them all!" she shouted.

"They may distract him." Gendo said simply, his voice cold. It was suddenly apparent to Misato where Shinji's inner darkness came from. It was the same kind of darkness that festered within his father, this man that gave them commands, and that they followed.

"Mam?" Maya asked tentatively.

"What!" Misato said as she turned on Maya suddenly.

Maya leaned back in the slightest amount of fright. Misato saw this and softened.

"What?" she asked softer.

"Well.. I was just wondering... what do you think he did to Asuka? Do you think that she's alright?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I don't know. We can only hope that she's alright." Misato said, her voice heavy with worry.

Ritsuko walked into the room and immediately got to action.

"We mustn't allow him to reach the command center!" she declared, getting Misato's full attention. "We will have to put the maze program into effect." she said in a firm tone of voice. (A/N: I credit the author dragon's death for this idea, though I must admit that it isn't all that original, since the place is pratically a maze anyways.)

"Right. Alert and evactuate all non-essiantal personel. Once they're out, flood all corridors that aren't effected by the maze program with Bakelite." Misato ordered.

"Roger." Makoto said.

-NERV entrance-

Shin touched down in front of one of the NERV entrances. Surprising to him, there were two guards standing there pointing guns at him. They looked nervous, while Shin only smiled his wicked smile. Immediately they opened fire on him, but the bullets did nothing to faze him in the slightest.

Shin walked forward, towards the large door. The guards kept firing, but he ignored them. He walked through it, bending and ripping the metal around his body as he walked on with out slowing down in the slightest. He kept a steady pace even as more guards threw themselves at him with their guns blazing. Still their gunfire did nothing to even faze him. Large doors began to lower from the cieling all over NERV, cutting off his path, or so they hoped. Shin just kept walking, bursting straight through the doors by walking into them. None of it slowed him down.

He raised his eyebrow as entire passage ways had been filled with Bakelite before him. Still he walked on though. He broke it and crushed it, forcing it out of the way just by walking. Seeing this as an oppertunity, Misato ordered that his already made path also be filled with Bakelite, hoping to cut off his oxygen.

Large amounts of Bakelite poured into the hole he was making in the already hardened Bakelite. It did cut him off from air, but he didn't let that stop him. He stopped his movement, and sent out a powerful shock wave of his ki. It ripped and shattered the Bakelite around him, sending it out like shrapenal the way he had came, killing each and every guard that had stopped chasing him at the beginning of the Bakelite. When he started walking again, there wasn't enough of the guards in one piece to i.d. what belonged to who.

He found himself surprised again when he broke free of it, to find the walls of all the corridors ahead moving around in a constant and slow motion. It was ever shifting, making a maze that didn't stay the same for even one second. It would take forever for any normal person to make their way to the command center through this way, but Shin wasn't normal.

Shin locked on to the ki signatures of those in the command center and used them as a beaken. He walked on, straight for the command center, using their ki to guide him. Any walls or other obstacles that got in his way was ripped right through. None of it slowed him down in the slightest. Not even the guards that he encountered in the maze along the way.

They too fired their guns at him. Shin just let them continue firing all they wanted. It was only after five minutes of non stop gun fire that he became annoiyed with the constant loud noise. He looked at them in a menacing way and actually growled.

"Stop." he ordered.

The commander of the guards gulped, before shooting at his head.

"Fine then. Die." he said simply.

Holding up his hand, he let out a few small ki blasts. The blasts vapourized the guards, leaving nothing left. These blasts also cut several other paths through the walls, but soon stopped. In seconds the pathes were covered up again by the shifting of the walls.

-NERV command center-

"Three meters... two meters... one meter! He's here!" Makoto shouted.

The large entrance to the command center was bent inward, before ripping away as Shin walked in at a casual pace. He still wore his deranged grin, and it now increased as he was finally able to see all their scared faces. They looked like deer caught in the headlights, just waiting to die very painful deaths. He looked up to see his father already gone, having taken his personal elevator. He already knew that ofcourse, but it still got him mad.

It made him so mad that he completely ignored everyone else. He started to walk towards the platform, passing by the various scared techs. Everyone stood perfectly still, as if maybe he wouldn't notice them if they didn't move. He even walked right passed Misato. She however did move, to pull out her gun and shoot at Shin in the back of the head. She unloaded her entire clip at him as fast as she could.

Shin stopped dead in his tracks. An air of coldness came off of him as his face changed to a very cold look, though it was not emotionless. It was filled with a barely supressed rage as Misato quickly reloaded her gun and fired at him again. This went on for several clips of ammunition, until Misato was finally out of bullets. Only now did Shin move.

He didn't move with lightning speed or dissapear as she had expected him to do. Instead he turned to face her very slowly. It sent very cold chills deep down her spine as she looked into his anger filled eyes. She could also see something else in those eyes. She didn't know what it was at first, until he began to walk towards her. It wasn't murderous intentions or a look that promised torture before a slow and painful death. No, it was something very different. It was a look of lust and desire hid by his rage, and it struck even more fear into her heart.

Shin walked to her, and she couldn't move a muscle. Makoto showed impressive courage by standing between Shin and Misato. It didn't help a bit though as Shin simply shoved him aside, slamming him into a wall. It was enough to knock him out, but not cause serious injury. Still, it caused everyone to become even more afriad. This fear increased as Shinji floated two feet off the ground, and picked Misato up to his eye level.

"I was going to wait until after I had completed my revenge, but I guess since you're so eager, I'll go ahead and do it here. Asuka's humilation was private, but yours will be public." Shinji said before kissing Misato deeply.

She grunted and struggled, biting his tongue as hard as she possibly could. It did her no good, and Shin only seemed to enjoy it. He held her in the kiss for several seconds, to the point where she was beginning to suffocate a bit. Finally he released her from the kiss, but didn't let her down. He held her back some more, looking into her angry and scared eyes.

"I wanted you to know that I won't be piloting the Eva after all Misato. So our agreement is off, and you can go back to your alcohol. After all, before I came around, it was probably the only thing you were good at, other then this..." he said before pulling her into another kiss, ignoring the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

Misato attempted to scream, but he just swallowed her screams as he forced the kiss deeper. Misato felt like he was sucking the air out of her, like he was going to kill her. Just as her body was beginning to panic purely from the lack of air, Shinji stopped the kiss again. Then he tossed her back to the ground, letting her fall to her butt. It didn't hurt her, but she was angry and humilated by him, and also emotionally hurt.

"I'll come back for more later." Shin said, striking even more fear into her heart.

Before Shinji turned back fully to the platform, he noticed Maya out of the corner of his vision. He turned to her with the same kind of grin as he had after kissing Misato.

"Hey there pretty lady..." he said before hovering towards her a foot.

He suddenly stopped though as he remembered that he came for another, more important reason. He could pick up more girls afterwards, when he would have time to really enjoy them. He made a kissing motion towards her, then turned and gave the same motion to Ritsuko. He even went so far as to reach over and grab her butt, giving it a squeeze, ignoring the slap she gave out of reflex. He grinned at her and released her butt from his grasp.

"I think I like that doctor. We'll try more later." he said.

With that he floated up and to the platform his father normally sat at. Fuyutuski stood defiantly infront of the elevator, as if to stop Shin. Shin only grinned his menacing grin again. The next thing Fuyutuski knew was that he was in intense pain as Shin had his fist against his stomach, having hit it very hard. Shin shoved Fuyutuski aside before ripping the elevator shaft open and lowering himself down.

Shin lowered down farther and farther, until he was sure he had gone over two miles down. It was then that he came across another door, the only one he had seen so far. He forced it open and floated in. He found himself in a giant chamber, big enough to fit several Eva's inside, with a giant metal door on the other end, also big enough to easily fit an Eva.

That was one of the reasons it didn't surprise him when he saw his father near the door, with Evangelion unit 00 standing behind him. It's orange paint reflected the lights down here like his father's glasses would, making it seem menacing to all but Shin and Gendo himself. Gendo still wore his smirk, though now it seemed ever so slightly troubled.

"Tell me, Shin, did you kill Fuyutuski?" Gendo asked.

Shin grinned before shaking his head no.

"You can relax father. I didn't permanetly harm your lap dog. He'll be fine in a few hours or so." Shin said.

"Good. Do not come any closer or I will order Rei to kill you Shin." Gendo said.

Shin grinned wider at this before starting to laugh, loudly. His laugh echoed through out the huge chamber. It made it seem all the more deranged and demented. It was bad enough to even make Rei cringe at it, disliking it very much.

"You think that I care? I tell you what father. You want to live, then you get down and beg for your life. Don't put it on others to die." Shin said as he started to slowly hover towards his father.

"Rei." Gendo simply said.

"Yes sir." Rei said, though you could hear the slightest amount of hesitation in her voice.

Before she was able to make her Eva take a full step forwards, Shin had attacked. He shoved it to the side and against a wall, causing it to dent the wall badly. He then blasted the one and only umbilicle cord down there. Rei's count down began, in more then one way in Shin's mind.

"You know Rei. I was having fun with Asuka, but you're really in my way. So, you're nothing more then an obstacle that must be removed." Shin said as he charged again.

Rei raised her AT-field to full strength as she could actually see Shin coming at her. Shin slammed into her AT-field and broke through it as if it wasn't even there. She gasped, before having the air knocked out of her as he began to pummel the Eva's gut. He continued to strike at the Eva, causing massive dents in its armor with each blow.

He struck several blows every second on the Eva, all the way until her timer was only a minute from finishing its count. Her Eva was almost out of power, and its armor was mishapen and lay in pieces on the floor. Now Shin could see what an Eva truely looked like, and it was truely ugly. He compared its greyish brown skin to that of a giagantic flightless bird or something that had its feathers pulled. Now he truely began his torture as he beat directly on its skin. Huge bruises formed all over, along with abrasions and all out cuts. As she only had fifteen seconds left, Shin spoke.

He floated to the Eva's face and looked right into its eye.

"Shinji promised to protect you Rei. Here's my promise to you. I will kill you when I have finished killing my father." Shin said.

Rei screamed more in pain as she felt Shin tear all four of the Eva's limbs off almost at the same time. He didn't stop there though as he began to rip it to pieces, lieterally, taring into its gut. She finally stopped screaming when the time ran out and her Eva lost power. She curled up into a small ball from the mental pain that had been inflicted on her as she waited for death. That was not Shinji out there, but it would kill her soon.

With that done, and his body now covered in the blood of the Eva, Shin turned his attention to his father. Gendo stared at what remained of Eva unit 00, the slightest look of shock and horror on his face. It was all Shin needed to see to know that his father was truely afraid.

"Ready to die father?" Shin asked.

Gendo did not answer him. Shin smirked more as he slowly approached. He waited infront of him for a few moments, just looking at the fear on his father's face. He took a great amount of wicked and insane pleasure from looking at his father's fear. If it were something physical, like a type of food, it would be his favorite meal that he would savor every day. Slowly he began to reach out to him, to grab his face.

Suddenly a huge shockwave echoed out into the chamber as something slammed into Shin so hard that he was tossed deep _into_ the far wall, sending huge dents and cracks out into it like a web, twisting and mishaping the metal and breaking the concrete. Gendo looked up in surprise to see Shinji floating there, still in the stance he used to ram his leg into his other form as hard as he could. Shinji looked down at Gendo, before looking back at where his other form dissapeared into the wall.

"Run if you want to live." he said in a very serious tone of voice.

Gendo only nodded before running for his life towards the elevator. Shinji watched the hole in the wall with intense concentration for several seconds. Suddenly the walls shook and the floor and cieling rumbled as a roar of rage and power came. The web of twisted and broken metal and concrete grew and then shattered outwards as Shin came out with his dark aura blazzing at full strength. Shinji also let out a shout of anger and power as he too powered up to his absolute maximum, his aura glowing blood red in his anger. They stayed that way for several seconds staring into each other's eyes. They didn't need to guage each other's strength because they both knew that they were completely equal. The one to win this fight would be the one that wanted it more.

"Why are you saving him?" Shin asked.

"Because he doesn't deserve to die the way you would kill him." Shinji answered coldly.

"How do you know I wouldn't just kill him quick and painlessly?" Shin asked cocking his head to the side, an almost sarcastic tone to his voice as he grinned his deranged grin again.

"Because I wouldn't if I gave into my darkness." Shinji said coldly.

"Damn right you wouldn't." Shin said with malicious enjoyment, his deranged grin only growing at this. "Then shall we begin?" he asked.

"Let's." Shinji said.

Immediately the chamber shook and rocked hard as they impacted their fists together, going at it full strength. Their speed was incredible, no one on earth could keep track of them as they flew and fought, no one could've even tried. With each impact, the ground shook heavily, with each impact coming several times a second. It was like a constant shockwave that seemed to shake the entire planet.

-NERV command center-

The entire command center was shaking as they tried to keep track of the battle down below. Everyone tried to do their jobs, but fear was overriding each of them. Misato was the most shaken up, with Ritsuko being the second most shaken, and Maya trailing a very close third. Makoto was still unconscious and Fuyutuski could only sit in Gendo's chair.

The elevator dinged, and everyone turned to look at it nervously. Gendo stumbled out numbly. He wasn't injuried really, but he was badly shaken up from the shaky ride up due to the heavy shockwaves. It had rattled his senses pretty badly. Still, he regained his footing and walked back over to his desk. He remained standing though as he saw the pained look on Fuyutuski's face, and how he held his stomach in pain. He nodded in understanding before looking back down at the bridge crew.

"Status?" he demanded.

"Shinji and Shin are still fighting in Terminal Dogma. Their energy readings are off the scales, we've never seen anything this powerful!" Shigeru said in shock and amazement.

"From what we can tell sir, they're still both even, though its hard to tell exactly from their energy patterns alone. It's nearly impossible to tell them apart, as their energy patterns are the same. They're moving at such a high rate that they seem to fill the entire chamber all at once sir." Maya said, her voice coming out very shakely.

"Understood." Gendo said.

"We can only hope that Shinji wins sir." Misato said.

"Indeed." Gendo said, flashing his glasses in the light.

"He will die to prevent Shin from winning." Misato said, almost as if to herself. "This is a fight between him, and his demons." she breathed even quieter as the true realization came over her.

"Or demon." Shigeru corrected.

"What do we put these kids through? We ask them to fight the angels to save us whenever they come, to give up their youths to that preperation. Now we are even asking them to fight their demons. I can't help but wonder if we're as much monsters as the angels." Ritsuko asked, also to herself, though outloud where everyone could hear it.

"We ask them to do what must be done." Gendo said simply.

-Terminal Dogma-

The two still fought on for the next twenty minutes. They each used their full extent of power, knowledge, and experience. They had completely torn the chamber to pieces, to the point where the walls were threatening to fall in on themselves. One side had already completely caved in. It was nothing but a miracle that the huge metal door still stood there, almost untouched.

Still they fought on. Shinji grabbed Shin's foot and swung him into the ground, making another series of cracks and dents with Shin's face. Shin kicked his hands away before planting his foot in Shinji's stomach. Shinji spit, before bringing his fists down on Shin's knee. Shin screamed in pain before rushing up and head butting Shinji.

Shinji shouted in anger and pain. The two tried to punch each other, but caught their fists. They tried to kick, but intercepted their own knees. Shin's knee was the weakest because of Shinji's blow there, so he was hurt more by it. Shinji took advantage of his slower speed from the pain and brought his knee to Shin's chin, knocking it back. When Shin tried to recover, Shinji viciously head butted Shin's face as hard as he could, breaking his nose in yet another spot.

Shin forced Shinji back with a burst of ki, and they went at it again at full power. Thier ki was getting lower though as they were getting tireder. Still, their battle was no less intense. It still shook the earth, complaints beginning to come in from all over the globe demanding to know what was the source of the earth quakes coming from Japan. With the intensity that they fought, it was quickly coming to a close. They were just plain running out of power to fight with.

They blew each other apart once again, ending up on opposite sides of the chamber. They look each other in the eyes, sending a silent message to the other. It was time for the final blow to end the fight. Which of them would deliver it, niether of them knew.

They charged at each other with faster then light speeds, blinking out of any form of sight humans could hold. Yet, even at this speed, time seemed to slow to a snail's pace for each of them. Shin swung his fist at Shinji's head, but Shinji ducked. Shinji came up with his fist for Shin's stomach, but Shin blocked with both his fists, pushing Shinji's fist back. Shin suddenly twisted and broke Shinji's wrist, it was for the second time that fight.

Shinji cried out in pain, but did what he had to do. A beam of ki fired from his eyes, and cut past Shin. Shin didn't know at first what happened. When he didn't feel pain, he thought Shinji had missed. It was very bad looking for Shinji as he had put most of his remaining ki into that beam. Shin grinned his maliacious grin once again, before it dissapeared.

He looked as he realized his body was in shock and his ki was draining away rapidly. What he saw, stunned and shocked him. He was bleeding from his arm near the arm pit, bleeding a lot. The blood was pumping out quickly, and he somehow knew he couldn't stop it.

"Wha...?" he asked as his breath was quickly leaving him.

"It's a vein we learned about in school. It pumps thirty leters of blood a minute. The problem is, the human body only has five leters of blood." Shinji said grimly.

Shin looked up at Shinji and gave his grin once more, knowing it was the last time he would grin again.

"You know... Shinji... you played it pretty dirty... with that move..." Shin started.

Suddenly he poured his remained ki into an eye beam and tried to shoot Shinji in the same spot, but Shinji dodged away, having expected it. It did hit him though, cutting is left arm open pretty badly, spilling his blood onto Shin's face. Shin just kept grinning.

"You know you'll never really be rid of me..." he said, his last words.

"No, I won't, but I'll never let you out again." Shinji said.

Shin just stared Shinji in the eyes, no longer having the strength to speak. His look said it all though. It said very clearly that Shinji could never truely know if that were going to come true. Shinji nodded and hoped to all that was good that it came true. Shin died then, lying on the cold cracked floor of Terminal Dogma. He didn't shut his eyes, nor did he stop his grinning. The life simply left his eyes and he dropped his head to the ground, his ki fadding away.

Now Shinji had to concentrate on other pressing matters. His arm was bleeding badly. If he didn't stop the bleeding soon, he would bleed to death soon too. He quickly ripped his shirt into wide strips, hoping it would be enough. Suddenly he stopped.

He felt a calling. He didn't truely know what it was or what it was coming from. He only knew that what ever was calling him was behind that giant door. He knew he didn't have the strength to lift it or knock it over anymore, but the calling was so strong. He had to get past it, that much he knew for sure.

He got up and stumbled over to it, leaving a bloody trale in his wake.

-NERV command center-

"Energy patterns have ceased." Shigeru reported from the consoles.

Misato began to cry. She knew exactly what that ment. They were both dead. She felt extreme sorrow, but also relief. It was the relief that sickened her. Everyone else felt the same way, also hating themselves for feeling good about it now that Shin was dead. The only one that was unaffected was Gendo.

-Evangelion unit 00-

Rei's breathing calmed as the shaking stopped. She was actually afraid of the battle that had been going on, because she knew that it would determine the fate of everything. She had been so sure of things, where everything was going, and what her purpose was. When that fight had been going, she wasn't so sure about anything anymore, and it scared her some. Now though, she was more afraid of what the results of the battle would be. She just didn't have any way of finding out since too much damage had been done to her Eva to eject the plug. She would just have to wait for rescue, or horrible death. This time, there would be no other to replace her if she died, and that scared her worst of all.

-outside Evangelion unit 02-

Asuka felt the earth stop shaking. She was still by her broken and defeated Eva, still waiting for the recovery team. With no way to communicate with NERV since all the phones were out, and NERV was more then a twenty minute walk from there, she had no way of finding out why the recovery team was taking so long. She also had no way of finding out the results of the fight she knew had been going on.

She hadn't actually seen Shinji go into NERV since he entered from the other side of the city, but she knew that he was the only one who could face Shin. She was just concerned about which one had won. She knew that they may both very well be dead, and she also knew what would happen if Shin had survived. While she was strongly hoping that Shinji had won and lived, she still hated herself for thinking it would be better that they both die then then for Shin to have won and live.

She was scared, for herself, for earth itself, for every human, and for Shinji too if Shin should have won the fight. It would mean that Shinji was dead, and every person on earth could very well follow him into death. She also knew exactly what it meant for her, what Shin would do to her if he won, and it scared her so badly.

What also scared her almost as badly, was what Shin was. He was a completly evil person, with no good in him at all. He said that he was the darkness within Shinji, just as everyone had darkness within them. She was scared, because if Shinji, kind and carefree Shinji, had that kind of darkness inside him, what did she have inside her? What craved release every time she lost her temper at someone. How many times had she almost let it go free? What would happen if she ever did? It chilled her to the bone.

"Please have won Shinji..." she found herself saying quietly to herself.

-Terminal Dogma-

Shinji smashed at the console next to the door, hoping it would work the way he wanted it to. Luck seemed to be on his side this time as the door began to open. What he saw when it raised up enough for him to see inside chilled him deeply.

There in the center of an even bigger chamber was a giant red cross in the middle of a sea of LCL. It all smelled like blood to Shinji. It wasn't the cross that caught his attention though, it was what hung on it. It was a giant angel, completely white and almost human looking. It wore a mask with seven eyes on it, and its head was tilted to look right at him. Its arms were stuck to stakes on the sides of the cross. Its legs weren't completely formed, with little human sized legs and arms sticking out of the stumps. A huge red spear of some sort stuck out of it, keeping its chest from sagging down, pinning it to the cross.

"That's just sick..." Shinji said, feeling himself growing weaker.

The calling grew stronger, and Shinji knew now what was calling him. He didn't have the strength, and for some reason the will, to resist it now. He barely managed to float up to about chest level with it, staying beside the spear. He could feel his strength leaving him, and he was about to have to start to lower to the ground again, only he would now end up in the lake of LCL.

Still the calling grew stronger. It was so strong now, that he thought of nothing else. It was so strong, that he didn't even notice the angel move. Part of its stomach streched out and wrapped itself around Shinji, engulfing him completely. It stayed streched out like that, unmoving as the face mask of the angel seemed to stare directly down at him. Finally it retracted again, leaving Shinji still hovering there.

Shinji was in a heavy state of shock as he floated there. His wounds were healed and he was completely energized. He even felt stronger then he had before the fight began! However, he still stared at nothing as he was in shock. It looked like he was in his own little world in his mind, and like it scared him worse then anything.

Suddenly his eyes focused on something. His bangs were haning in front of his eyes, and two strands had turned blue. Several strands of his hair all over his head had turned blue, looking like highlights or something. His staring eyes had also changed, from thier natural blue color, to blood red. Still, it was none of these changes that caught his attention enough to shake him out of his mind.

It was the orange and other multicolored glow in front of him. He reached out and gently touched the wall of colors that streched out in octagon paterns. It shimmered more under his touch, spreading brighter colors all over it going outwards. A realization slowly came over Shinji as he realized he could now feel his finger tips in another sense. The AT-field before him wasn't from the angel. It was his own.

With that realization he let out a scream of shock and horror. His scream was so loud that it echoed up into NERV's central command.

-NERV command center-

"Energy pattern detected! It's Shinji, but wait! Somethings wrong..." Shigeru started to say.

Suddenly alarms began to blare all over NERV. It was a very familiar alarm. It was the angel alarm.

"AT-field detected! Blue pattern comfirmed! It's Shinji!" Shigeru exclaimed in shock.

His shock was shared by all others in the command center. They didn't know what to feel. Misato was by far the most confused of them all. Shinji was an angel? Suddenly they heard Shinji's unmistakable scream filtering up through the still open elevator doors. They couldn't be closed anymore, and the elevator barely worked, but it let them hear his terrified scream. Was he just as surprised as them, maybe even more?

-outside Evangelion unit 02-

Asuka began to panic as the angel alarms began to blare all over the city. They had nothing to defend themselves with. Her Eva wasn't going to be working for a while. She couldn't even pilot it with the damage done to the neck. Rei's Eva was most likely in the same shape, if not worse. Shinji could be dead, and wasn't in any condition to fight even if he was alive.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind, an idea she hated very much. If she could get to Eva unit 01, she might be able to pilot it. They said that it was still going through some modifications, but if it could function, then it would be better then nothing at all. Qucikly she ran to steal a nearby car if she could, knowing the fate of the planet may be on her shoulders.

-Evangelion unit 00-

Rei gasped as she could hear a scream all the way inside her Eva. It wasn't just the scream that made her gasp though. It was the she felt something. It was the unmistakable presence of another. She couldn't truely feel the presence of an angel because she wasn't full angel, but she could feel half angels. She knew that was what she felt now, another like her...

-Terminal Dogma-

Shinji continued to scream. Suddenly he felt his energy give way as he fainted. He did not land in the sea of LCL though, as something caused him to land softly on the other side of the metal door, which now closed again. It was all that Lilith could do, but she did the most she could while still confined to this cross with the lance still in her. Shinji slept a very troubled sleep, even as his blue streaks changed brown again. His AT-field shimmered some before fading, and even though his eyes were closed, they too changed back to blue.

-NERV command center-

"AT-field has dissappeared, and Shinji's energy pattern has fadded. I think he fainted, or he..." Shigeru couldn't even continue.

"Get some people with me to check and find out what happened!" Misato demanded.

"I can't allow that Captian." Gendo said even as Misato got up to his platform, physically putting himself in the way of her and the elevator.

"Sir, right now, I don't really give a shit what you think you can and can't allow." Misato said before knocking Gendo out cold with a hard punch to the face. "Man, that felt _reeeally_ good!" she exclaimed before getting into the elevator wirh a nervous looking Ritsuko and a small team of paramedics that had come to tend to Makoto, who had since gained consciousness. Fuyutuski didn't even attempt to stop Misato as she pressed the down button, only quickly joining them. He knew what would happen to him if he tried to stop her, especially since Misato still clung to her pistol tightly. She didn't have any more bullets, but he didn't want to find out how hard she could pistol whip him.

-to be continued-

Well, what did you think? Shocked just a little? So am I. Send a review and tell me already! It's the only way I know that anyone's read this!


	8. Aftermath pt1

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Notes: Hello to everyone! I thank you all for your many reviews of chapter seven! They really kept my spirits up! A for this chapter, I'm finishing it kind of late, and thus have no time to preread it. So, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't worry, because I'm going to continue to correct spelling mistakes and such as I work on the next chapter. So more then likely any mistakes that you see, will be delt with.

Now then, you may notice that in this chapter, and in the last one, there was very little humor. I know I put this story in the humor section, and I intend to keep it there. It's just, that in life, no matter how happy and filled with laughter your life is, serious things happen. Well, serious things are happening, and thus the humor will be layed aside for the moment to deal with them. Don't worry, I hope to put the humor back into play soon, and have tried to put as much in here as I can with what I hope to be a serious setting. Enjoy the chapter!

-story begin!-

It was a shaky ride down. The doors still wouldn't close, but they were lucky the elevator was moving at all. As they traveled downwards, they were silent as they could see nothing but the endless warped steel and cracked cement as they were in complete silence. It got to the point where their own breathing was so loud, that it was almost deffening. When Misato began to tap her foot frustratingly, the sound of it echoed so loud in the elevator it was like a giant bell going off.

Finally the elevator came to a stop as something other then stone and metal entered their vision. They stepped out into a giant chamber, more then large enough to fit several Eva's comfotably inside. The chamber was cracked and broken everywhere. The walls, floor, and cieling all had giant cracks in the cement, and warps and bends in the metal. Rubble lay everywhere, and a section of one of the walls that was made of steel had a huge hole in it, and the metal was still red hot and melting. It must have been hit with a powerful ki blast at some point.

Immediately the smell of blood reached their noses, and when they turned their heads, it was easy to tell why. Eva unit 00 leaned against the wall, or what was left of it. It's armor had been bent, twisted, and ripped off of its body. The damage hadn't stopped there though. It's flesh had been beaten and ripped apart, pieces and chunks of it strewn about everywhere. It's limbs had been torn off and cast aside. It was a wonder that it's core had been left intact, and that the plug had survived at all.

The plug had also been damaged. It looked like Shin had smashed several sections of it with his fists, bending the metal inwards. He had also bent the door to the point where it wouldn't open from the inside, tearing through the Eva's flesh to reach it. The Eva's blood was spreyed everywhere in the chamber, filling it with its stench of carnage.

"Get the First Child out of there now!" Ritsuko ordered.

Immedaitely the paramedics rushed towards the fallen Eva. They had no idea what they were going to do to get Rei out of it, but they would have to try something. They scampered up the Eva's body, or what was still left of it, and soon reached the plug. They searched for a way to open the door, but couldn't find any way for them to open the twisted piece of metal. Then, it came to one of them. There was a hole punched through the side of the door. He scampered over to one of the many twisted and broken piece of armor, a piece that was as close to a rod as he could find. With the others help, they shoved it into the hole and managed to pull it like a lever, forcing the door open.

When they managed to get inside the plug, they found the First Child curled in a ball, barely conscious. They quickly pulled her out and put her on a foldable strecther they had brought. She didn't resist, almost as if all the will was gone from her. Already they could tell that her leg was broken, but they didn't know how badly. She may have also had a concussion, but they would have to wait until they could get her up to the infirmary to find out for sure.

"Mam, we have to get the First Child up to the Infirmary as fast as possible." one of the paramedics said.

"Two of you will stay behind to help us carry Shinji when we find him." Misato quickly ordered.

Two of the paramedics nodded and stayed behind as the others got on the elevator, beginning the ride up. Rei still seemed awake, but she didn't move. It looked to them as if she were scared stiff, and it freaked them out more then anything else had in their lives. Just as the elevator began to move upwards again, she turned her head to look further in the chamber. She tried to feel for his presence, like she had felt it before, but she could feel nothing...

Misato looked around the beaten chamber, nervously noting the way it seemed as if it would collapse at any moment. It didn't help her feel better when she noted that one of walls had already caved in. She hoped to all that was good that Shinji wasn't burried under all that rubble. A rush of adrenaline flowed through her viens though as she looked in the center of the room. There, laying in a large crater, was Shinji's dead body.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted in panic.

Immediately she began to run towards the body without thinking twice. Ritsuko saw the same thing and ran after her, knowing full well that it might not be Shinji. When they reached the body, both women unconsciously gasped at what they saw. His body was badly beaten.

His arms and legs showed signs of broken bones in various spots, not to mention to nasty way some of his ribs looked. His shirt was covered in blood, turning the white school uniform crimson red. His body was covered in bruises, while some of his cloths had been burned off, undoubtedly from a ki blast. Yet, these were all things that they _knew_ Shinji could recover from in a day or two. Then, they saw the cut on his arm, and Ritsuko couldn't stop herself from whistling.

"His brachial artery was cut. He bled to death in less then twenty seconds..." she whispered to herself.

"How can you be so cold about this! This is Shinji!" Misato shouted, coming very close to slapping her friend.

"It might not be though. Infact, it most likely isn't..." Ritsuko said.

"And how do you know that?" Misato asked coldly.

"Look at his smile Misato. That's not Shinji, it's Shin. That's that same twisted smile he had while he was killing people up on the surface. Besides, if Shinji died and Shin survived, then we would already be dead." Ritsuko said.

"Or worse..." Misato said quietly, the memories of what Shin promised coming back to her.

"Mhmm." Ritsuko agreed quietly, a shiver running down her spine.

"Ladies, have you noticed the form next to the door?" Fuyutuski asked.

Both women looked up to see Shinji laying next to the giant metal door, easily as tall as the entire chamber. Once again Misato broke into a run, nearly stumbling several times over the broken floor. Ritsuko chased after her. Just when Misato was about to come close to Shinji, Ritsuko shouted out.

"Stop Misato! He could be an angel!" Ritsuko shouted, trying to get her friend to listen to her.

With that, Misato stopped dead in her tracks. Shinji, an angel? It didn't seem possible. He certianly didn't look any different. In fact, from where she stood, less then a hundred feet from him, he didn't even seem injured. She could even see his steady breathing through his torn and burned clothes.

Slowly she began to walk towards him again. Ritsuko joined her now, and stopped her once again with a hand on her shoulder. Misato pulled to get away, but Ritsuko held tight.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" Misato shouted.

"I know! I want to help him too, but he might be an angel Misato! That AT-field we detected was coming from him. We have to be careful with him. We can't know for sure if he's a threat until we can run proper tests on him. Until then, we shouldn't get too close." Ritsuko said, holding her friend back from reaching Shinji.

"Ritsuko, I hit the commander, don't make me hit you too." Misato said angrily.

"Fine." Ritsuko said as she let go, having noticed the way Misato's hand had been tensing on the handle of her pistol.

Misato then resumed her rush to Shinji's side, followed closely by Ritsuko. When they reached Shinji, Misato knelt by him and carefully held his face up. He breathed gently as he slept. It wasn't a pleasent sleep, but it was a deep sleep though. Ritsuko quickly ordered the paramedics over to carry him on a strecther. Once he was on it, they started their walk towards the elevator, with Misato never taking her hand off of Shinji's chest. He just continued his slow unconscious breathing.

Fuyutuski stayed behind, continuing to stand next to the dead body of Shin. He looked down at the boy's beaten and broken body. His demented grin still adorned his face even as his lifeless eyes seemed to stare up, directly into Fuyutuski's own eyes. It was quite disconcerning to Fuyutuski, especially as he could see so many resemblences of Shin, and Gendo himself. No one but himself knew it, but their grin was the same, even now. It sent shivers down his spine.

-NERV entrance-

Asuka stood before one of the doors to NERV. It happened to be the closest one to where she had been, but she still wished that she had picked a different one. The angel alarms had stopped blaring only seconds after they had started, but she still needed to get into NERV to find out what had happened. She was in such a hurry that she hadn't even shut off the car when she got out. Now she was comtemplating getting back in it.

The large and thick metal door that kept intruders out of NERV, had been damaged. It wasn't just a normal bit of damage either. This door could take a heavily loaded eighteen wheeler ramming into it at full speed with little more then a dent. No, it was not a dent that damaged the door, but a hole. A hole had been ripped right through the door, and it was just the right shape and size to fit a human body. Shin had been here. He had entered NERV through this door. Bent and squished bullets lay all over the ground, speaking of the futile efforts that the guards had put up to stop him, all in vain.

Asuka shook her head, trying to get her mind to think straight again. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, just staring at the hole, but she guessed that it was at least a minute or two. She was scared, scared that Shin had survived. If he had, they would all be in a lot of trouble. She would be in a lot of trouble. She knew exactly what kind of bad trouble she would be in...

She was also scared of what Shin might have done to everyone in NERV. What would she find if she made it down to the command center? Would she find a bunch of dead bodies, or only body parts? Were they still alive, or had Shin killed them for his own enjoyment too?

Still, she had to go on. Whether or not Shin lived, there might be an angel coming. If Shinji had survived, he would probably be too beaten up to face it on his own. Asuka guessed that Rei and unit 00 probably hadn't faired against Shin any better then she had with unit 02. Still, she would need unit 01. Even if an angel wasn't coming, then she could use it to finish off Shin if he had survived. She only hoped that if he was alive, that he would be weak enough for her to kill him.

She ducked through the hole, even though it was pretty much her size anyways. As she followed the trail down into NERV, she was always walking over a bread crumb trail of mashed and flattened bullets. Then she smelled something funny, and thought it was coming from around the next corner. It smelled like something fimilair to her... Then, it hit her, it smelled like LCL.

When she peered around the corner, she saw what it was. Nearly twenty NERV guards were laying dead on the ground infront of a passage way of Bakelite that looked like an explosion had ripped through. The shrapnel of Bakelite that had come from the explosion had ripped through the guards, killing each of them. Their blood had flowed out all over the floors, and that was what she had smelled.

"...Help..." called a voice.

Asuka looked again at the bodies, finding it hard to keep looking at the death. She then saw the body closest to her move a little. The man was the least injured of the guards, and he was still breathing, but slowly. His right arm had been cut up, a piece of shrapenel had cut a small gash on his head, and his leg looked broken. He slowly reached towards Asuka with his left arm.

"Help..." he asked again.

Asuka quickly made her way to him. She knelt beside him, and quickly looked him over. He didn't look Japanese, but rather more like an American with his light skin and light brown hair. It wasn't strange though, because NERV had employed almost anyone willing to work for them, in the lower less paying jobs. Guards and certain positions in Section 2 were among those jobs. As she looked him over more carefully, she saw that his radio had taken a piece of the shrapnel, saving his lung from being pierced. None of the other guards had been as lucky, and none of their radios had survived either.

"There's a phone, two intersections down that way..." the guard said as he pointed his left arm down the hall, further down the direction Asuka would have been walking had she not turned the corner. "Use it to call for medics. You can't get to the command center this way..." the guard said slowly.

"Why can't I?" Asuka asked.

"Maze program... Impossible to navigate through." the guard answered.

Asuka finally looked at his name tag. It read F. Taylor. Asuka quickly looked back up at his eyes, reading the pain in his green eyes. She nodded and started to run down the hall. When she found the phone, she quickly dailed up the infirmary. They picked up, and she quickly explained the situation. When they assured her that a team was being sent and would be there in less then less then five minutes, she breathed easier. They hung up, and she stood there for a few seconds.

Then she picked the phone up again. She paused, before finally dailing Misato's number. It rung a few times, and Asuka's heart began to race more. Was she alive? Had she been killed? Then, a rush of adrenaline flowed through her body as the phone was answered.

"Hello?" came Misato's tired voice.

"Misato?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka!" Misato exclaimed, obviously happy at hearing her voice. "We were really worried about you! Are you alright! Did Shin hurt you!" Misato asked in concern.

"No, he... he didn't hurt me... He..." Asuka couldn't bring herself to continue.

"It's alright Asuka. I already have a good idea what he did to you." Misato said quietly.

"You too?" Asuka asked, picking up on what Misato ment.

"Yes. Me too. Don't worry though. Shin is dead now. Shinji killed him." Misato said, hardly feeling better.

"And Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"He's alive. We have to... run some tests on him though. He'll be sedated until we're done..." Misato said, slight hesitation to her voice.

"How bad is he hurt? And what about the angel alarm?" Asuka asked.

"He's... going to be fine Asuka. You know how fast he heals. As for the angel..." there was a pause that made Asuka nervous. "It... was only a malfunction caused by the shaking of the battle. The two of them fought in an underground chamber, and it shook the base up pretty bad. That's what caused the angel alarm to go off." Misato said.

"So, it's over?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. It's all over. Where are you?" Misato asked, her voice returning back to concern.

"I'm inside NERV. I found some guards... they're dead. Shrapnel from a corridor of Bakelite killed them. Only one is alive, and I've called for medics." Asuka answered.

"Stay with the guard then. When the medics come for him, go with them and I'll meet you at the hospital. I'll see you in a few hours." Misato said.

"Alright." Asuka said before hanging up.

She made her way back to the injured guard. When she found him again, he had dragged himself to the end of the corridor and out into the hall. Asuka rushed to him when she saw this and knelt by him to check him over again.

"Don't move around like that you idoit! You'll just make yourself worse!" she berated him.

"Heh...heh heh... heh heh haha..." the guard started to laugh quietly, before it grew louder and louder, until it echoed eerily in the halls.

"Stop that." Asuka ordered firmly, becoming nervous.

The guard stopped laughing, and smiled up at her.

"You know... this was my first week. My first week, and already all the other guards I know, are all dead. Not even a full week in, and I'm already busted up. This sucks..." he said.

"Yeah..." was all Asuka could think to say.

"Is he dead?" the guard asked.

"Yes. The boy that killed everyone here, is dead. Shinji killed him." Asuka said.

"But, I thought that was Shinji Ikari? I thought that was the Third Child?" the guard asked.

"No, it wasn't him. He just looked like him." Asuka said.

"Bullshit! I may be new here, but I know the Third Child when I see him." the guard said.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." Asuka whispered. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Huh?" the guard asked.

"What's your name?" Asuka asked him again.

"Frazier M. Taylor." the guard answered.

"Well, Frazier M. Taylor, I think you deserve a medal for today." Asuka said even as she could hear the medical team coming.

"Why's that?" Frazier asked.

"I faced Shin, the boy that killed those men, in my Eva, and he beat me. You faced him, and you didn't have an Eva to protect you. Heck, it doesn't even look like you have a bullet proof vest. You had to have a lot of courage for that." Asuka said.

"Shiiit." Frazier said, drawing the word out. "I was scared stiff the whole time. I nearly wet myself when I saw him rip through that door just by walking through it. Besides, will a medal bring them back?" he asked, nodding his head to the dead guards.

"No, it won't." Asuka admitted.

"Keep your medals. I don't want them. I just want to do my job." Frazier said as the medical team arrived.

"Alright, but I'll still talk to Misato about you." Asuka said as they placed him on a strecther.

They began to wheel him off, and she kept following them as they went. She was more then glad to get away from the smell of the blood. She shuddered, wondering if she would ever be able to get back in her Eva and feel the same in the LCL again.

-four hours later - Commander Ikari's office-

"Status?" the commander asked, already back to his normal pose.

Still, even with everyone of his muscles in their accustomed places while he sat at his desk with his hands folded infront of his face, something was still off. The left side of his face was still swelled from Misato's hard punch, and his glasses were slightly cracked. Still, he sat as if nothing were amiss, but his attitude was darker and more serious then usual.

"Almost all the damage done to the facility has been accounted for. Forty eight NERV employed soldiers and guards were killed, with one guard injured." Ritsuko said, but was interupted by Fuyutuski.

"Only one injured and not dead?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Shin was very precise." Ritsuko answered.

"Very well. Continue on." Gendo oredered.

"Damage done to unit 02 is minimul. The damage done to unit 00 is very heavy. We will have to rebuild nearly its entire body." Ritsuko reported.

"Do we have the parts available?" Gendo asked.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko answered.

"Very well. You may procede with the repairs. What of the body of Shin?" Gendo asked.

"He is dead, and we are storing his body." Ritsuko said.

"Move it to a secure location. Begin further tests on it. Learn all you can from it." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said.

"What of the Third Child?" Gendo asked, his voice ice cold.

"We are still running tests, and are keeping him sedated. We can find no evidence of any angel contamination. There is nothing in his D.N.A. showing any signs of angel D.N.A. at all." Ritsuko said, sounding puzzled a little, despite her attempt to hide it.

"So he is not a threat?" Gendo asked.

"No sir, not that we can tell. From what we can tell from scans of his brain, we believe that he may also suffer some memory loss. He will be questioned upon his awakening." Ritsuko answered.

"Do you have any ideas as to how this happened?" Fuyutuski asked this time.

"Yes sir. Earlier today we detected a power spike of the Third Child's power. We did not pay any attention to it since it was the time that he trained in the morning. Further examination of the scans we took though, reveal that his power readings split into two readings at that moment, and that his own went down similar to him fainting or being knocked unconscious, while the second one moved towards the city until it hid itself from our detection. We do not know the reason for it happening, but we believe that something occured that caused the Third Child to split and form a second person, Shin." Ritsuko explained.

"Very well. From now on, keep a close monitor on the Third Child's power signature, and set the Magi to monitor for any further occurenses." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said, nodding.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Gendo said coldly.

"Sir?" Ritsuko said, not moving an inch.

"Yes Dr.?" Gendo asked, still just as coldly.

"What of Captain Katsuragi?" Ritsuko asked, almost quietly.

"She will be repremanded for her actions. No other actions will be taken." Gendo said.

Ritsuko's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised, but she didn't show any other signs of being surprised.

"Thank you sir." she said before turning and leaving, a great weight off her chest as she was assured that her friend would not be killed for what she had done.

When she left the room, and the door was firmly shut, Fuyutuski spoke.

"That was very unlike you." he said, a small smile forming.

"She did not see anything classified. For now, it is advicable to attempt to not provoke the Third Child's wrath. Captian Katsuragi is his guardian, and he has grown attached to her. If I were to do anything further to her while the Third Child is inneviatibly emotionally unstable from this incident, it would be a most unwise move." Gendo explained.

"I see. And what do you think of Shinji's dissapearing AT-field?" Fuyutuski asked.

"It will undoubtedly cause further disruptions later on. We will just have to be prepared to deal with them, and adapt when neccesary." Gendo said simply, sounding almost unaffected by it.

"Hmm, and what of the commitee? Will you inform them of this?" Fuyutuski asked.

"No. The damage to the city will be blamed on terrorists attacks. The funds for the repairs to NERV itself will be taken from the overly large requests of funds for the repairs to the city. The commitee should not find out about this." Gendo said.

"No, they shouldn't find out that your puppets are acting up." Fuyutuski said with a grin.

"Shin was not our puppet to command. He was an unknown factor." Gendo said.

"Right... ofcourse."

-hospital room 404-

The world was dark. The world was dark and cold, filled with never ending silence and emptyness. The silence was so loud, it was deafening, and it echoed everywhere in the darkness. Then, sound began to creep its way into the world. Blood rushed through veins at a steady pace, drowning out the silence with another deafening roar. Just as it was quieting itself, light poured into the world, blinding everything.

Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times as he looked up at the pale white cieling. It took a few moments for his mind to clear, but soon he knew very well where he was. He was in the hospital, the same room he had been put in every time he had visited that place. A small grin crossed his face for a moment as he could almost see the error sign that should be put on the cieling, as he realized he must have messed up again.

Shinji tried to remember what had happened, and why he was there. A frown quickly overtook his grin when he remembered trying to use the split form technique, and how it had gone so horrobly wrong. A deeper frown covered his face as he remembered being knocked out, but he also remembered knocking himself out. He remembered flying towards the city, nothing but dark intentions in mind. He quickly realized that he had all the memories of Shin, and he hated everyone of them.

He sat up in bed and curled himself up against the headboard in a fetal position sitting up, covering his once again naked body with the covers of the bed. He stayed curled up there, slowly rocking back and forth as dark memories that were not his own, and yet they were, flooded into his mind and haunted him deeply.

The door opened, and Misato walked in, finding him in his curled up position. Immediately she rushed to his side and took him in an embrace. He didn't respond at first, but then tears began to fall from his eyes. He slowly leaned his body away from her, almost as if he were afraid of her. She knew that he wasn't afraid of her though, he was afraid of himself and what he could do to her.

"Stay back..." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I said stay back..." Shinji whispered quietly.

"Stay back, but why?" Misato asked as she tried to hug him more, but he leaned away more.

"I don't know who..." Shinji whispered, stopping his sentence short.

Suddenly he floated upwards, forcing himself out of Misato's arms. He floated up and to the corner of the cieling, staying there with his blanket still wrapped over him. He still rocked back and forth in his curled position, but did it in the air.

"I don't know who I am..." Shinji whispered out in a desperately scared voice. "I can't tell which one I am. I have both their memories, but they're fuzzy. I can't remember which one won. I can't remember which one died..." Shinji whispered as his face was turning a paler and paler white from fear.

"You are Shinji Ikari." Misato said reassuringly.

"How do you know? I could be Shin..." Shinji suggested.

"I know, because I know you Shinji. Only you would have the strength to hold back Shin. Only you would be concerned with which one of the two you are. If you were Shin, you would still have your darkness in control, and you wouldn't have let me come in her without killing me." Misato said, sounding very confident with herself.

"Worse..." Shinji said quietly in fear.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, worse. I wouldn't kill you, I'd do worse..." Shinji admitted.

"There, you see? You have to be Shinji, or you would have already done it. So come down from there already." Misato said, sounding more like a mother then anything else at the moment, though deep down, she was still scared. Her fear shamed her, but she couldn't help it.

Shinji slowly nodded his head and lowered himself back to the bed. Once again Misato took him into a hug, but slower this time so as not to startle him. He didn't react, until the tears started to come again. He leaned into her now as the tears began to flow freely, coming out of his eyes like a river had just broken through a dam.

"Sshh, shh, it's okay Shinji. It's all going to be okay." Misato said as she rubbed his head lightly.

"No! No, it can't be okay. It can't be okay Misato... All those people..." Shinji said through his tears. "All those people died because of me..." he cried out.

"It'll be okay Shinji. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but his own..." Misato said, trying to reassure Shinji.

"No Misato. He _is me_!" Shinji exclaimed through his tears. "It's my fault too, because I let him out... I didn't mean to, but I did, and it's my fault they died. It's my fault that so many died." Shinji sobbed.

"It was an accident Shinji. I don't know what happened, but I know that you would have never let it happen if you knew that something like this would come of it." Misato reassured.

"Misato..." Shinji whispered now as the tears began to let up.

"Yes Shinji?" she asked.

"I don't want to fight anymore..." Shinji whispered. "Is that wrong?" he asked, still scared of himself.

"No Shinji, but you shouldn't stop fighting because of this. There are still more angels, and they can will do more damage then Shin did if they get the chance. If we don't stop them, they will kill everyone on the planet. You can't allow that to happen Shinji... and... you owe it to those people to keep fighting..." Misato said.

"Alright..." Shinji whispered as he determined to keep fighting. "But, I don't want to fight like this anymore... When the Eva is finished being modified, I'll use it only..." Shinji said slowly.

"You can't just depend on the Eva Shinji. You were given the power to make a difference, and you have the responsability to do that. I know it's a lot of responsability for someone your age, but it isn't going to go away. You have to fight and use your power any chance you get." Misato said.

"Alright Misato... If I have to use my power, I will... I promise..." Shinji said, but he made a mental promise too. He wouldn't be trying to unlock any more of his knowledge. It had cost too high of a price this time... who knew what it could do if he tried it again.

"Good." Misato said before holding him tightly again.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Misato ignored the fact that she was holding Shinji in a rather intimate position, and Shinji ignored it for the most part too. Then something else popped in Shinji's mind. He realized that there was a gap in his memories. After Shin died, he remembered that he had been bleeding bad, and probably should have bled to death. He couldn't remember anything after that, but it wasn't like he had fainted.

"Misato...? What happened after I killed Shin? I can't remember a thing, except for the fact that I should have bled to death." Shinji asked.

"Uh..." Misato hesitated. She had been ordered, that if Shinji couldn't remember using an AT-field, to keep it a secret from him. So, she took a deep breath and prepared the lie that they had prepared. "We came down the elevator and brought you up to the infirmary. We were able to keep you alive long enough for you to heal yourself in your sleep." Misato lied, cringing as she couldn't help but come up with the mental image of Shinji so badly injured, that he would bleed to death. It was vague though, since she actually had no idea what kind of injuries he had sustained during the fight with Shin.

"And what of Shin's body?" Shinji asked.

"Destroyed..." Misato admitted. She herself had wondered what NERV was intending to do with it, and she had asked Ritsuko what was going to happen to it. Ritsuko told her that they had already destroyed the body. They had burned it in an incenerator just to be safe, under Commander Ikari's orders.

"Good..." Shinji said before nearly falling asleep in Misato's embrace, finding it very comfortable.

"**Will Captain Katsuragi please report to Commander Ikari's office please...**" came a voice over the hospital intercomm.

Shinji didn't miss the fluctation in Misato's ki levels, and the frightened look on her face.

"What's the matter Misato? Why does the Commander want to see you, and why are you afraid?" Shinji asked, suddenly concerned for her.

"I uh... The Commander wouldn't let me down the elevator to get to you. Something about something top secret down there... I uh... I punched him out to get past him..." Misato explained nervously.

"I'll go with you..." Shinji said as he uncurled himself from her arms and made his way to where they kept the hospital pajamas while the blankets were still wrapped around him.

"I don't know if you should Shinji... They might want you to stay in the hospital for a while." Misato said.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself if you're in trouble. Father sacraficed those guards to try and slow Shin down, even though he knew it wouldn't work. I know esactly what he might do to you. If he does, I'll stop him and finish what Shin intended to start... I'll kill him." Shinji said, now in a dark and angry voice.

He could remember how Shin killed all those guards... and he knew that they would have run, if not for his father's orders to stop Shin. He knew exactly where the darkness in himself came from. It came from his father... Well, he wouldn't let him hurt Misato. He wouldn't let him hurt anyone again.

"If he doesn't do anything to you, then I'll come back here after that and stay in the hospital as long as they like. Alright?" Shinji asked as his image blurred for a second and he was dressed in the pajamas now.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?" Misato asked.

"No." Shinji said simply.

"Not even about the killing part?" she asked, sounding a bit more desperate.

"No. I'll kill him if he tries to hurt or kill you. If he doesn't, then nothing will happen at all." Shinji said.

"Alright, I can't stop you, so you're welcome to come along. You know you shouldn't talk like that. They can hear you in this room." Misato said, pointing at one of the many audio bugs in the room.

"I know. I just don't care." Shinji said.

With that done, they left the room headed for Gendo's office.

-Commander Ikari's office-

There was a knock at the door. Gendo knew who it was, because he had been watched the monitors to the cameras outside his office. He also knew who was with them.

"Come in." he ordered.

The door opened and Misato walked in. Before the doors closed, Gendo easily picked up Shinji's intimidating expression aimed at him. Fuyutuski saw it too, and nearly shivered right there on the spot, because Shinji's face looked just like Gendo's face, but without his hands in the way. Gendo only raised his eyebrow slightly, but showed no other physical reactions.

"Captian Katsuragi." Gendo said coldly.

"Sir!" she exclaimed as she came to attention, nervous about what would be done to her. Her nervousness only increased when she noticed the obvious swelling of the left side of his face. Now she was happy that she had switched her gun to her left hand when she had punched him, instead of pistol whipping him like she wanted to do.

"Your actions were out of line, and should be severly punished. A note will be made on your permanent record. Forunately for you, I recognize that you were under extreme emotional stress, and thus your actions will not be punished further. However..." Gendo paused for effect.

"Yes sir?" Misato asked, still nervous.

"I warn you to not do it again." Gendo said, his voice becoming even colder as a flash came from the reflection in his glasses.

"Yes sir!" Misato said.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir!" Misato said again before turning and walking out.

Once outside of his office, she saw that Shinji was still standing in his original position, waiting for her. She could tell that he had been staring at the door hard. She knew that he was probably, more like definately, watching their energy levels to monitor them. She felt better knowing that Shinji wasn't going to bust through the door and rip the commander to pieces.

However, her nervousness jumped back to life when Shinji walked past her as she came out, to walk into the Commander's office. She paniced for a second, but Shinji looked at her and smiled. She got the feeling that he wasn't going to kill him, but beyond that, she didn't know what would happen in there as the doors closed on her.

"Yes Third Child?" Gendo asked when Shinji came to a stop infront of his desk.

"I don't know what kind of cover story you're coming up with to cover all of this up. I don't really care that much. However, I do know that you ordered those guards to their deaths. You sent them against an enemy they could never have stalled with what they were given, and you didn't care. You just wanted them to distract him, knowing it wouldn't work. All you cared about was your safety." Shinji said, the anger was boiling over into his voice as he spoke.

"Yes?" Gendo asked, still just as coldly.

"You're my superior officer, and I know I shouldn't kill you. So, I only want this. List those guards as heroes. List that they faced an enemy they stood no chance against, and died trying to stop them. Tell their families that they died heroes, and take care of their families. That is all I want." Shinji said.

"Very well Third Child. It shall be done as you ask." Gendo said.

"Thank you Commander. I will leave now." Shinji said before turning around and walking out.

When he had shut the door, Fuyutuski raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Are you going soft Gendo?" he asked.

"No. For the moment, it is neccesary to keep the Third Child satisfied." Gendo said, his voice still cold.

"You know, he reminds me of a young man who knew what he wanted, and did everything he could to get it. As I recall, I had to bail him out of jail a few times because he would often fight for what he wanted." Fuyutuski said with a larger smile, recalling his happier years.

"That was a long time ago. That man is no longer so young." Gendo said, acknologing his professor's hints.

-Outside Commander Ikari's office-

Misato looked releaved when she saw Shinji come out of the Commander's office, and she could see Gendo sitting at his desk in one piece. Shivers ran down her spine as the Commander seemed to be staring right at her just before the door shut. That man creeped her out something fierce!

"Well, what did _you_ want to see the Commander about?" Misato asked.

"Just making sure that those guards that Shin killed will be seen as heroes, like they deserve." Shinji said, his anger gone from his voice, replaced with something more like depression. "And that their families will be taken care of." he added.

"You know, one of them survived." Misato said.

"What? Really?" Shinji asked, surprised. Shin's memories came to mind, and he thought that they were all dead. One of them must have been knocked unconscious rather then being killed.

"Yeah, he got really lucky. His radio caught a piece of shrapenel that would have pierced his lung." Misato said.

"Where is he?"

-NERV hospital - room 302-

Shinji and Misato walked up to the hospital room. Shinji hesitated outside the door, not opening it. Slowly he looked towards the plate next to the door. It read **Room 302 - Frazier M. Taylor** and Shinji suddenly felt the strength in his body leave him. Shinji had never met him before, heard of him, or knew that he existed. He couldn't help but wonder of all the faces he had in his memories from Shin, which one belonged to this man.

"Shinji, are you sure you want to do this?" Misato asked worriedly.

"Yes Misato, I am." Shinji said as he took a deep breath and turned the handle for the door.

-perspective change-

Frazier sat up in bed, looking out the window. He had been in the hospital for three days now, and they said he would only be in there for a week more. It was lucky for him that NERV had developed a lot of new medical technology that allowed his bones to heal so rabidly. Until they were healed though, all he could do was stare out the window at the Geofront. It still amazed him how much they had made it to look like the perfect paradise up on the surface, but with a strange unreal feeling to it when the buildings lowered down into place.

He heard the door open, but didn't pay attention to it for a few seconds. It was probably just another nurse there to check up on him. She would go around the room making sure everything was okay, and when she needed to ask him something, she would speak up. And if it was Dr. Akagi, she would let him know the second she stepped in.

He heard footsteps come slowly in, and then stop. He probably would have looked at them, but he was watching something outside. Then he heard a pair of heels come in as far as the door before stopping. This did catch his attention, because nurses didn't usually come in pairs.

He turned his head to look at who had come in. Immediately he almost jumped out of the bed in shock. His reflexes went on high alert and he reached for the rifle that wasn't there. When he hands came up empty, he could do nothing but stare in horror at Shinji.

Shinji winced when he saw the fear in the man's eyes. It was made worse when he suddenly remembered his frightened face from Shin's memories. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there.

"I'm sorry." Shinji finally said.

"What?" Frazier asked in confussion.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Shinji said, his face now looking down.

Shinji knew what he looked like. He looked like he used to look. He would hardly ever look up, and he would apologize for everything. Things got worse when he slowly began to clinch his left fist. he knew he looked weak. It was fitting, because he felt weak. He felt weaker then he had ever felt before in his life. It was his fault this man had been hurt, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"You're really _not_ him, are you? Sorry about that kid. They told me it was someone else, and now I believe it. Hey, listen, it's not you're fault. Besides, in a week or so, I'm out of here." Frazier said as his fear left him. This boy was anything but the one that had hurt him and killed the other guards.

"I'll leave now. I just wanted to say that..." Shinji said before he left, passing by Misato on his way out.

"Hey, Shinji!" Frazier called out.

Shinji stopped mid-step, and slowly turned around.

"I've never seen you before, except in pictures. They breifed me alot about you and the other children, incase I ever met you or had to defend anyone of you if NERV was attacked. Almost everything they said about you, was impossible sounding. And it wasn't just that you could fly around, survive N2 mines, or kill an angel with your bare hands. It was that you could do all that, that you could be beaten to an inch of your life that many times, and face that many terrors, and still keep smiling. It was also that you could see that many things in your short life, and still be happy. So, don't let something like this get you down." Frazier said, trying to raise his spirits.

Shinji smiled the smallests of smiles. Yet, it didn't last long, and soon it was gone.

"Thanks..." he said slowly.

Once again he started to turn around, and once again Frazier stopped him with his voice.

"Hey Shinji... Listen, I forgive you. I don't know why you think this was your fault, especially since you're the one that saved us. You nearly got yourself killed doing it from what I heard. But, I still forgive you. Just thought you might want to hear that." Frazier said.

"Thanks..." Shinji said, this time smiling a little wider, and it didn't go away.

Shinji walked out, but Misato lingered for a few moments.

"Thank you for that. He really needed to hear that." Misato said.

"Hey, it's no problem. That kid's saved the world more times then I've started my car here in Japan." Frazier said with a smile.

"Um... that reminds me. You probably won't hear about it offically for a day or so, but... One of the energy blasts that Shin used when he was breaking into NERV happened to make its way to the parking garage you use. You don't have a car anymore..." Misato said with a sheepish look.

Frazier's jaw dropped almost to the floor with that.

"But... but... but, I was only renting that car. What am I going to tell the rental place? I'll never convince them to rent me another car!" Frazier exclaimed.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Misato said as she left the room.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Aftermath pt2

**_BOREDOM_**

by: Andross937

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Dragon Ball Z. I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters of either series. I am not making any profit off of this story, and am only writing it for entertainment purposes. If the owners of either series wishes it, I will remove this story from the internet. I do not wish to offend anyone with this story. If anyone is seriously offended by this story, please notify me of the material you found offensive and I will attempt to remove it from the story. If it is impossible to do so, I may leave the story off of the internet. I do own the character Andross. He is not patented, but it would be greatly appriecated if anyone that wishes to use him would contact me for permission to use him before using him.

Authors Notes: Hey, sorry about missing last weeks update. I had trouble finding the motivation for this chapter. It was still kind of depressing because it was so serious, but I managed to get past it and now it will be back to the less then serious attitude, at least for a while. This is one of the shorter chapters in this story... Sorry, but I only had so much to do in this chapter, since technically it's really the continuation of the last chapter. Still, I think it's a good sized chapter anyways, just not one of my longest ones... Hope you enjoy it. I also hope that I was able to give the Shinji/Asuka fans, the Shinji/Maya fans, and the Shinji/Misato fans a treat each in this chapter. Surprisingly, I haven't heard anything of Shinji/Ritsuko fans... I'm still taking suggestions on the pairings, so send in what you think and how you think it should come to be... Suggestions of all kinds are welcome in reviews and e-mails!

-Story Begin!-

"How's Rei?" Shinji asked suddenly when they shut the door to Frazier's room.

Misato winced as she thought of how Shinji might react when he sees her.

"Rei's... alright. Her left leg is broken below the knee, but it's not bad... Thanks to some new technology that Ritsuko developed a month or so ago, her leg will be healed in a few days. So, you don't have to worry about her too much, okay?" Misato said, trying to reassure Shinji. Already she could see the pained look on his face.

"Let's go see her." Shinji said.

"Alright, she's in room..." Misato started to say, but was cut off by Shinji.

"325, I know. I can feel her ki, remember?" Shinji asked, his voice only slightly lighter then before.

"Yeah, okay." Misato said before they started to walk.

-NERV hospital - room 325-

Shinji paused at the door again. He took a breath for a moment, and felt her ki in the room. For the most part, it was the same as ever. He could almost see her just staring out the window, just like she did in class. Finally Shinji opened the door and walked slowly in, stopping at the middle of the room.

Sure enough, Rei was staring out the window as usual, but when she heard the door open she turned to face it. Her reaction to Shinji didn't change at all from the look she had when she had been staring out the window. Shinji stood nervously, as Misato stood at the door watching. Rei just stared at him for a few moments, before finally her expression softened a bit and the slightest of smiles appeared on her face.

"Pilot Shinji..." she said, her tone lighter and happier then usual, though barely noticable to those that didn't know her.

"I'm sorry Rei..." Shinji said sadly as he looked down at his feet again.

"What for?" Rei asked, becoming confused.

"I promised to protect you, but I couldn't get there in time to save you from being hurt. I'm sorry that I broke my promise." Shinji said.

Rei looked even more confused now, and even a little concerned.

"Were you not the one who killed Shin?" she asked.

"Yes... I was." Shinji answered slowly.

"Then you did not break your promise. You promised to protect me, not to protect me from _all_ harm. If you were to try and do so, you would not be able to perform you functions as a pilot. I am a pilot of Eva unit 00, and as such, I will come to some harm on occasions. This is unavoidable. However, you can keep your promise by keeping me from death, and you did. Does this not mean that you kept your promise, since I am alive?" Rei asked, becoming more confused as she spoke.

Shinji smiled a little at that, seeing her logic.

"Yeah, I guess it does Rei. I'll try to do better next time though. I'm still sorry though, sorry that he hurt you." Shinji apologized.

"It is... alright pilot Shinji. Thank you." Rei said, her slight smile coming back at seeing Shinji smile again.

"Thanks Rei. I have to go now..." Shinji said before turning and leaving. Before he got out the door though, Rei spoke, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Perhaps, when I am healed... I will come over for a meal." Rei suggested.

Shinji looked back at her with a smile. "That would be great Rei. I'll see you then." he said before walking out, Misato following closely behind.

-Outside room 325-

"Inviting girls over to my apartment Shinji?" Misato asked, a little playfully as they left the room. Still, her face did not show her playfullness, but rather a bit of uncertainty. Shinji didn't see this though, as he had his back to her at the moment, already walking for the elevator to return to his room as he promised.

"As I recall, you said that it was '_our_' apartment Misato. Besides, I'm not inviting _girls_ over, but co-workers. It's not like I work with a lot of guys other then the two on the bridge. Besides, she's also my friend, just like Touji and Kensuke are, and I invite them over too." Shinji said, his smile returning almost full force.

"All right Shinji, I get the point." Misato said, rolling her eyes a bit behind his back. "Just make sure to use a condom when you take her into your room to be alone." Misato said teasingly.

Shinji was so stunned by what Misato said, he walked right into the elevator door before he even pushed the button. He bounced off, and left a little dent in the doors. He whirled quickly on her, a blush on his face.

"Misato! I wouldn't do that...!" he defended himself.

"Oh, so you would do it right out in the living room? Confident of your ability, aren't you Shinji?" Misato teased again, blushing a bit herself.

"N..no! I mean that I wouldn't do that at all... with Rei..." Shinji said, getting quieter towards the end when he realized that people were beginning to stare at them.

"Oh? You wouldn't do that with Rei?" Misato began, her voice still in a teasing tone as they entered the empty elevator and the doors shut. "So, does that mean you would do that with me?" she asked, her voice now becoming more then a little suggestive.

"Uh..." Shinji said, unable to think of what to say.

Misato made it harder for his brain to function properly as she leaned a little farther towards him, until he was backed against the wall, and her back was bent at an angle towards him, showing off her... assets. Shinji blinked hard for a few moments, trying to force his eyes to stay locked on her own eyes, and not let them wonder down lower. Despite his best efforts, his eyes traveled up and down her body more then once before he answered.

"...yes..." he said in a tiny whisper.

This threw Misato for a loop, despite the fact that she had partially expected it. She leaned back into a standing straight posistion and turned to face the doors again. Her mind raced, recalling that very special piece of paper that she had yet to burn. **Seduce Him...** running over and over again, until she squashed it flat in her mind.

"Well, don't try anything soon, and you _might_ be rewarded Shinji." Misato said, though her voice was still a little playful.

"Okay." Shinji said nervously, nodding quickly, fast enough to cause a breeze in the elevator.

The elevator dinged as it came to its target floor and the doors opened. The two quickly walked around the people waiting to get on the elevator. Shinji wasn't paying enough attention to notice it, but one of the people stopped abruptly when he saw Misato's and his faces. That person stood there for a moment, wondering briefly why the two were blushing so strongly, before having to rush to get in the elevator before the doors closed on them.

-NERV hospitol - room 404-

When they re-entered Shinji's room, they found Ritsuko sitting pateintly in one of the chairs near Shinji's hospital room. She looked up from the clip board she had been examining, and smiled at them as they came in. She stood and waited for Shinji to approach the hospital bed and sit down.

"Ah, there you are. I had a feeling you would be walking around when I heard them page Misato to the Commander's office." Ritsuko said, her voice cheerier then usual.

Immedaitely Shinji lowered his head and his smile dissapeared. He looked back up at her with saddened eyes, eyes that were filled with guilt. Misato frowned as she knew what was coming next. She didn't say anything, as she knew that Shinji would want to apologize to everyone like this.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ritsuko. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Shinji apologized.

"It's alright Shinji. What ever happened was an accident. None of Shin's actions are really your fault." Ritsuko said.

"I know, but it's hard anyways. I have his memories... they were given to me after he died. I know everything he did... I remember feeling each person die as he killed them. I remember what he did to you, Misato, and Asuka, and what he intended to do to all of you and Maya too." Shinji said, his voice becoming clogged with emotion as the memories swept over him again.

"I know Shinji... I know it's hard. I can't even begin to imagine having memories that aren't my own, especially when their such horrible memories. But... at least we know you're interested in women." Ritsuko offered.

"What!" Shinji exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, especially the women around the base." Misato added.

"How can you take what he was going to do so _lightly_!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Trust me Shinji. We aren't taking it lightly, but we aren't going to let it bother us anymore, because it didn't happen. It won't happen, because you wouldn't let it happen. And the reason we can act so lightly now, is because aside from that, this was hardly different then any of the angel attacks." Ritsuko explained.

"Huh?" Shinji asked confused.

"If the angels win, then everyone on earth dies. So, we've already come close to the end of the world already. It's just that this time, the enemy was someone familair to us all. All things considered, with the power advantage Shin had over us, it could have been _alot_ worse." Ritsuko said.

"I know..." Shinji said as more memories flashed in his mind. Memories of urges and temptations, and how it felt when Shin had given into them. He shuddered a moment before he let it pass over him and go away again.

"Hey Rits? I was wondering something. How come Frazier and Rei are going to be healed so quickly?" Misato asked. "I mean, they had some pretty serious broken bones." she continued.

"Well, that's actually thanks to Shinji." Ritsuko said with a large smile directed towards Shinji.

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he looked at Ritsuko in confusion. In his confused state, he didn't guard the direction of his eyes, and found himself lightly roaming over her with his eyes. He noted that she was once again wearing her lab coat open, and that the tight blue swim suite underneath showed off a few things before it got to the black tight skirt. Quickly he brought his eyes back up to her face again. He didn't catch the slight smirk on her lips, or the light in her eyes. Misato was having quite the effect on him with her teasing, that was for sure.

"We studied your DNA, and found out enough about why you heal so fast. We couldn't capture your full healing speed in any medication, but we were able to develop several safe drugs that are able to speed human healing enormously. Congradulations Shinji, you're still saving us from harm." Ritsuko said with her large smile filling with joy.

"T..thanks." Shinji said, not knowing what to say. "All that, because of me?" he asked.

"Yup. We're even only weeks away from curing AIDS because of what we learned from your DNA Shinji." Ritsuko added, the light in her eyes doubling.

"WEEKS!" both Shinji and Misato exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true. It's estimated that in two to three weeks, we will haved cured AIDS. A week after that, we will probably have come up with a cheep medication for it, and can easily destribute it to the entire world. You're saving millions of people Shinji, with a little help from us anyways." Ritsuko said.

"...wow..." was all Shinji could say before having to lie back on the hospital bed.

"Did I mention that we just cured Cancer too? All thanks to what we learned from your DNA Shinji." Ritsuko said, adding more to his thoughts.

Shinji's eyes widened, but he was hardly able to respond more then that. He was going into shock, while Misato could only sit at another chair and stare at the two. Shinji was helping to cure all that? It was nothing short of amazing, a fact that Shinji seemed to realize just before he fainted in his bed. It had been too much to take for him.

"Are you really serious about all that?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"Ofcourse Misato. I don't joke about that. In less then two weeks, we will begin shipping the cure to the rest of the world for very cheep." Ritsuko said as she began to examine Shinji's sleeping body.

"Wow..." was all Misato said before she had to lean back. This would take a while to sink in fully. Shinji had saved the world, in more ways than she had even thought. A smile crossed her face, as she realized that she never thought that she'd have the slayer of angels and source for such powerful cures living with her as a roommate... and maybe a little more. She shook her head when that last part popped up.

Ritsuko looked over at Misato as she observed the shock sinking in more and more. She smiled as she observed her friend's eyes drooping a little more and more. She was tired... A smiled crossed her face again as she recalled how Misato had been up for the last thirty-six hours, waiting for Shinji to wait. She had only slept before that because Ritsuko had given her something to calm her nerves, and make her sleep for a while.

"Misato, you're tired. You should lie down and sleep for a while." Ritsuko said, her voice caring and slightly concerned for her friend as she got the sleeping Shinji to take a pill that would have him out for a while. He needed his rest too.

"Don't worry about me Rits, I'm fine right here. Besides, I don't want to go home until Shinji's released, and I don't have a bed in my office." Misato answered, her voice getting more laced with exuastion as she spoke.

"Well, you could share a bed with Shinji here. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind one little bit." Ritsuko said with a teasing smile.

Misato opened her eyes wide as a blush covered her face. Ritsuko only smiled more, enjoying the chance to tease her friend. Suddenly her smile turned a little suggestive.

"Actually, I'm a little tired myself. We could share him..." she suggested.

"Cut that out Ritsuko!" Misato exclaimed, her blush increasing two fold.

Ritsuko couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Misato blushed even harder, a difficult feat, as Ritsuko laughed at her. Finally she gained control over her laughter again and spoke more softly and carringly.

"Misato, I have a bed in my office. I have to go check on some things, and you can use it for a few hours. Why don't you go and take a nap at least?" Ritsuko asked.

"Alright Rits, I will." Misato said as she stood tiredly.

"Here, let me help you." Ritsuko said as she let Misato lean against her as they left the room.

-thirty minutes later-

Shinji moaned slightly and mumbled something as he heard a knock. He tiredly opened his eyes to find himself still in the hospital room. He had fallen asleep, and for once, _once_, he woke up with his clothes on. Though, he noticed that his shirt was missing...

The knock came again. He looked up at the door as it opened. Maya walked in, looking around a little nervously. The last time she had been in here, nearly three hours ago, Misato had been in here alone with Shinji while he was still unconscious. She was surprised to find Shinji waking up, and Misato no where to be found.

"Are you just waking up?" she asked nervously.

"No, I woke up... I don't know how long ago. I walked around a while, but then Ritsuko drugged me again or something..." Shinji said unsure of himself. "Listen, I'm sorry, about what Shin did..." he said as Maya walked the rest of the way into the room and shut the door.

"No, it's alright Shinji. It's not your fault." Maya said, fidgeting a little as she sat down.

"That's what everyone's been saying. But, I'm still sorry." Shinji said.

"I understand." Maya said slowly.

"Hey, are you on break?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"Y..yes. I came to check on you. I was here earlier, but you hadn't woke up yet from your medications. We've been having to use to some pretty strong drugs to keep you under, especially since we can't give you any injections." Maya explained, her nervousness slowly fading.

"I see. You should visit more often, it's nice to have you around. You should come over when you get the chance too." Shinji suggested, trying to befriend her.

"Really? Well, I don't know. Sometimes I go with Makoto and Shigeru to do something." Maya said, a slight blush coming over her face.

"That's alright. They're just as welcome as you. I'm just saying that we should all be friends if we're going to be working to save the world together. Especially once Eva unit 01 is ready to be used." Shinji said, his smile returning.

"Alright. When we get a chance, we'll all come to visit. That sounds like it would be nice. Listen, I have to get back to work. My break is ending soon, and I'll have to hurry to be back in time." Maya said apologetically as she stood to leave.

"That's alright... I have to get up to... go visit Asuka. I have to apologize to everyone, and she's next." Shinji said as he stood and began to look for his shirt.

"Alright, I should go then. Ritsuko will want you back here in half an hour, because that's when she has to run some more tests." Maya said as she headed for the door, a blush on her cheeks again as she observed Shinji without his shirt.

"Thanks Maya." Shinji said with a smile.

Maya smiled back and left the room. Shinji didn't notice the red glow on her face as she walked out at a hurried pace. She headed for the elevator, and got on, thankful to be away from the shirtless Shinji. She had been informed about Shinji's muscle development, but that was nothing compared to actually seeing it.

-NERV food court-

Asuka sat at a table, eating her food alone. There were few other people in the food court besides her. She was finishing her small meal, and moving on to her icecream dessert. The door opened, but she payed it no mind. Then, someone sat at the table with her moments later, placing a bowl of icecream of their own in front of them. At first, she thought it was Kaji, but she looked up surprisingly to see Shinji.

He sat across from her, not touching his own icecream, but just looking down at it. He looked weak to her, weak and vulnerable. She could tell that he knew exactly what he looked like. She wondered breifly how someone so strong, and someone that looked as strong with his developed muscles, could look so weak.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said quietly.

"Shinji, you're an idiot. You're an idiot if your apologizing for what Shin did. He was a different person, not you." Asuka said over a spoon of icecream.

"But, he wasn't a different person..." Shinji began to say, but was cut off.

"Yes he was Shinji. We become different people when we give into our darkness. We do things we would have never considered doing before. So, yes, he was a different person. None of us, not you, not me, no one can be blamed for the darkness that lives in us. So don't be an idiot, and don't apologize for his actions. Eat your icecream." Asuka said before continuing to eat her own icecream.

Shinji sat stunned for a moment, before his smile returned full force and he picked up a spoon of his icecream.

"Thanks Asuka." he said before beginning to eat.

"Whatever Shinji..." Asuka said before taking another bite and swallowing. "One thing's for sure." she said, holding her spoon out in thought.

"Yeah, what's that?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not arm wrestling you, even _in_ my Eva." Asuka said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm not fighting you in your Eva either. You really surprised him with that AT-field trick." Shinji said with a chuckle of his own.

"How do you know that?" Asuka asked.

"I have his memories. I got them when I killed him..." Shinji said looking down at his icecream again.

"Then... do you remember... what he did..." Asuka said, finding herself unable to finish her sentence.

"To you? Yes. I'm so-" but Shinji was cut off again.

"Don't apologize for him I said. Just tell me one thing, and tell me truthfully. When I bit him, did he enjoy it, or was he angry?" Asuka asked.

"H... he enjoyed it." Shinji answered slowly.

"Thank you Shinji. Thank you for telling the truth, and for saving us. Now finish your icecream before I do." Asuka said, a bit of a grin at the end.

Suddenly the icecream in Shinji's bowl dissapeared in a blur as Shinji ate every bite of it in less then a second. Suddenly he groaned and gripped his head. He rocked back and forth in pain as he mumbled.

"Icecream headache!" he exclaimed.

"So, even Shinji isn't invicible to the power of an icecream headache. I should have gotten a picture of that." Asuka said laughing as Shinji recovered.

"Har har, very funny. Hey, where did they assign you for living? No where near Rei I hope. How she lives in that broken down apartment, I have no idea. I'm going to have a little talk with someone about that." Shinji rambled a little.

"They haven't assigned me permanent quarters yet, but I've been sleeping in a private barracks here at NERV. The First child lives in a broken down apartment building? Why?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know. But the place looks like it would fall apart if I set a foot in it. That's one of the reasons why I hover around there instead of walking. My weight alone would bring it down on her head." Shinji said.

"You're kidding, right?" Asuka asked, not sure if she believed him.

"Nope. Seeing that place makes me _real_ glad that Misato offered to let me live with her when I got here, rather then getting stuck in that place..." suddenly an idea came to Shinji. "I'll be right back..." he said as he stood and pulled out his phone as he walked a few feet away.

Asuka could hear him talking, but was unable to make out what he was saying. He talked into it a minute, before smiling and hanging up. He walked back and sat down with a big smile on his face.

"What do you think about living with Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Huh?" Asuka asked.

"I asked, what do you think about living with Misato? I think it would be better then living in Rei's building." Shinji said.

"Umm... don't you live with Misato?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, but there's another room across from mine in the hall. It's even bigger then my own, so it should fit you comfortably." Shinji said with a smile.

Asuka sat and thought about it for a moment, before finally nodding.

"Alright, living with Misato wouldn't be bad at all. Just as long as you don't try anything Shinji, or I'll cram my foot so far up your butt, I'll kick your teeth out." Asuka threatened.

Shinji looked hurt for a moment. "I wouldn't try anything." he said in his defense before his smile returned again.

"What, you aren't going to ask how I plan on doing something like that to _you_?" Asuka asked.

"No way! The last time I asked something like that, Ritusko shot me with flamethrowers!" Shinji said in a slight panic.

"By the way, why are you wearing pajamas?" Asuka asked.

"I guess that my clothes were ruined after the fight... that and, everytime I wake up in the hospital, my clothes are gone. I guess that they have to do some kind of scan on me or something, that or they just want me to wear their hospital pajamas while I'm in the hospital. I'll have to have another talk with Ritsuko about that..." Shinji trailed off.

"Right..." Asuka said as she finished her icecream.

Shinji went and got more food for himself, since he still had a bit of time before it was time to go back to his room. Asuka got another bowl of icecream. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating their respective foods. Then, just as they finished, the sounds of high heels tapping on the floor caught their attention.

They both turned their heads towards the door to see Ritsuko walking into the cafeteria, a smile on her face. Shinji looked down at his watch, and wandered what was going on as he still had ten minutes before he had to get back to his room for the tests. Still Ritsuko seemed to make a beeline straight for them at her casual pace, until she finally stopped at their table.

"Good, your both still together. I was afraid that Shinji might have already returned to his room. There is something that I should show you both." Ritsuko said with a pleased smile.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"The newly modified Evangelion unit 01." Ritsuko said, her smile growing even larger with pride.

-Eva cage 07-

The elevator rose up towards its target floor. Riding inside of it was Ritsuko, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Misato as they were heading to get their first look at the finished unit 01. Shinji could already feel its ki, and it was a little different then before. It wasn't very different, but something had changed about it... He just wondered what it was they had done.

Ritsuko watched the display above the elevator doors carefully, waiting until they were almost there. When it came to the proper number, and the doors were about to open, she spoke.

"Let me introduce all of you to the newly improved Evangelion unit 01!" she exclaimed in excitement.

The doors opened just as she finished her sentence. When everyone looked up at the restrained Eva, standing over them seemingly looked down at them, they could hardly contain their gasps. For the most part, the Eva appeared the same as before, except for one incredible difference. A spike potruded out of the back of each of its elbows, and a circular bright spot was now on the palm of each of its hands, evidence that the Eva now had energy pistons like those of the Third angel...

"Wow..." was all that Shinji could say as he flew upwards immediately to finally stop infront of the Eva's face.

Shinji stared into its darkened eyes for a few moments, wondering if they would light themselves once again, and growl at him. He waited, but nothing happened. Then, he looked over at the shoulder wings of the Eva, and noticed something about them was also different. At the base of both the shoulder wings was a small cannon that came out, apparently able to rotate around at anything infront of the Eva.

"Hey Dr. Ritsuko, what're these cannons!" he shouted down before he even reached the ground infront of the group.

"Those cannons fire cross beams and flares, just like the Third and Fourth angel could. As you've also noticed, we installed energy pistons based off of those of the Third angel. Actually, those are the very same energy pistons that they Third angel used, but we can replicate them now." Ritsuko said proudly.

"It took you this long just to install some cannons and pistons?" Shinji asked, sounding a little confused and a little skeptical.

"No, it took us this long to study the energy pistons, learn to replicate them, install them, and make sure they work. We also had to study the corpses of the Third and Fourth angel to learn how to properly replicate and use their cross beams and flares and then learn how to apply them to the Eva. Also, these are not the only modifications and improvements we made." Ritsuko said, still sounding proud of her work despite Shinji's doubts.

"Oh really, please explain." Shinji asked.

"We've used what we've learned from the corpses of the Third angel, the Fourth angel, and the Fifth angel to improve the Eva's battery life, more then double the AT-field strength, give it slight hover ablities that are mostly useful for giving it better jumping distance and more grace, and installing shoulder socket energy whips incase the Eva looses its arm." Ritsuko explained.

"Huh..." was the collective response of everyone around except for Rei, who easily figured out what Ritsuko was saying one her own.

"Thanks to what we learned from the three S2 engines we recovered from the angels, we were able to learn how to improve the effenciency of the Eva's internal battery, giving it more then double the length of time should the Eva's umbilicle cable be severed." Ritsuko explained first.

"That's a good thing to have..." Asuka admitted.

"Also, studying the S2 engines, and the body of the Fifth angel, we were able to learn how to increase the power of the Eva's AT-field, more then doubling its strength. Admittedly, this was one of the more time consuming things of all the modifications." Ritsuko continued.

"Having a stronger AT-field then the angels we fight will deffinately be a good thing." Shinji said to himself.

"Thanks to what we learned from the corpses of the angels, we were able to also implicate hover abilities in the Eva. However, we were unable to give it abilities as advanced as the Fourth and Fifth angels. Rather, it is closer to the abilities of the Third angel. The Eva will be able to use its hover capabilities to luanch itself into the air as if jumping, but farther and higher then if it simply used its legs, and also with more grace. Also the Eva will be more balanced in battle, and less likely to fall down." Ritsuko explained further.

This simply drew a nod out of the group.

"Thanks to what we learned from the Fourth angel, we were also able to give the Eva shoulder socket energy whips. Essentially, should the Eva lose its arm, it can grow an energy whip like that of the Fourth angel. It can cut through heavy armor, stab through an Eva, and it can still hold simply objects like the barrel of a pallet gun or the Eva's foot without causing damage." Ritsuko explained the last thing.

"Cool!" Shinji exclaimed.

"And, there is one more thing Shinji. Using what we learned from the Third angel's regenerative abilities, and from your own DNA, we were able to give the Eva the ability to regenerate wounds at incredible speeds. Should it be stabbed through the stomach, the wound can either heal over a period of several minutes, or the pilot can will it to heal in seconds. However, if the pilot increases the speeds at which it can heal like that, then its healing speed will be slowed to normal for another hour. So, it is advicable that if the Pilot believes that they can withstand the injury and continue to fight, that they do so incase the Eva sustains heavier injuries later in the battle that require more attention." Ritsuko excplained.

"You mean, that some of my own DNA is in the Eva helping it to heal faster...?" Shinji asked confused.

"Yes. Not only that, but because of your body storring such high amounts of energy, your DNA is also another reason we were able to increase the life of the internal battery." Ritsuko said.

Shinji just looked up at the Eva and stared at it in wonder. His blood was flowing through that thing? That was why its ki felt different then before.

"Also its physical strength was inhanced by twenty-three percent. We aren't sure as to which of the modifications we made caused it though..." Ritsuko said, but Shinji finished for her.

"It was my DNA. You gave it the DNA of me, and I've been enhanced... You made it stronger then before by using my DNA..." Shinji said as he floated upwards again.

He stopped infront of the Eva's face again. Questions began to fly through his mind as he looked it in the eyes. What exactly was the Eva? Was it a type of angel that they made, or just close enough that they could use angel parts in it. But it had to be close enough to humans that they could use his own DNA too... What would it be like piloting a creature/machine that had his blood in its viens?

-change of perspective-

Towards the top of the room was another catwalk. Few people were on it, mostly tech workers making sure everything was in its place and that the Eva was ready for use. However, in the shadows near the door, was someone that was watching, yet remaining unnoticed by everyone, that was not a tech. Kaji watched with wide eyes as he listened to Ritsuko's explanations through a microphone device. They were using the angels to enhance the Evas? And Shinji could FLY! He would have some interesting things to report to report to SEELE for sure.

Quietly he slipped out through the door. He began to casually walk down the halls, until he snuck down an empty hall. He was about to try and make it to an exit, when suddenly all noise stopped. He couldn't hear anyone walking through the metal hallways anymore. This made him nervous, and his hand made its way to the pistol he had. He pulled it out and cocked it, ready for anything.

He kept walking, looking this way and that as he went. Suddenly his breath caught in his chest as the lights began to go out all around him. It was seemingly random, but the effect was the same, as he was plunged into darkness. When there was no more light for him to see by, he pulled out a tiny flashlight he had, no more then the size of something he would have on his keychain. Despite its small size, its light was powerful in the darkness. He kept walking, listening for any sounds at all.

Something else was wrong. He should have come to a door by now, but he had found no doors or other hall ways. Thinking he had taken a wrong turn before, he turned around and started walking the other way down the hall. Several minutes later, he had still not come to the intersection that he _knew_ he should have come across. Panic was seeping into his body, despite the training he used to suppress it. He began to run.

Soon he was running as fast as he could down the hall, but after a few minutes of running, he still did not come to the intersection. Something was **_very_** wrong here. His grip on his gun began to tighten even more. Finally he stopped, trying to slow his breathing, and listened.

A minute later, he had gained control over his breathing again. Still, he had heard nothing since just before the lights had gone out. He shined his light down both directions of the hall, but still he saw nothing but an empty metal hallway. Then, a ping of something small and metal dropping caught his attention, causing him to turn suddenly and point his flashlight and gun down the hall.

"Looks like you won't be telling SEELE about the Eva or Shinji anymore Mr. Ryouji..." came a voice from directly behind him, so close he felt the breath on the back of his neck.

He whirled around and fired his gun five times down the hall, but nothing was there. He slowed his breathing again, and tried to will the ringing in his ears to go away. A minute went by, but nothing happened. No sounds came, and nothing moved anywhere, not even him. Then, something grabbed him by the top of his head...

To Be Continued...!


End file.
